Lotte,the Phans and a time traveling iPad
by Little Luxa
Summary: Two crazy phans/best friends set off with their friend Lotte; a moody musical genius to the Opera house to meet the phantom, with the help of the time traveling iPad that they built. How will the 2 geniuses get along? Will there be romance in the opera?
1. Chapter 1

~Lotte,the Phans and a time traveling iPad~

A story by RoseLoveHeartBeating and Littlle Luxa

**Disclaimer: We don't own POTO,The iPad (I wish I had one ),Erik (I **_**really **_**wish ****I did though) and the song Little Lotte. I, (Little Luxa ) and RoseLoveHeartBeating do though own Lottte,Erica and Rin SO PAWS OFF! lol**

Chapter 1: "You built a what?"

"Erik is not a psycho killer that lives under the opera house! He is just a misunderstood man."

It was a normal fall day, quite warm but a slight breeze that changed direction every few secounds. Two 18 year olds sat on the steps of the school that they went to, the day had just ended and they where talking about their most favorite thing in the world; The Phantom of the Opera.

"Erica, are you mental? He_ kidnapped _Christine and was going to force her to marry him if Raoul didn't save her!" the girl with her brown hair in a ponytail said.

"ERIK LET HER GO BECAUSE OF THE GOODNESS OF HIS HEART RIN! and besides you just love Raoul!" Erica shrieked.

Most people would stare at the strange girls. They where very different, Erica White was very short, around Five and a half feet tall. She had short golden hair with a little curl in it and icy blue eyes, she was a little on the heavy side but no one noticed because she was always hyper and moving around. Rin, whos name name really was Rina Crossgrove looked very plain next to her with her wispy brown hair that was falling out of her ponytail,her eyes matched the color of her hair. She was also small but still much taller then Erica. To put it simply, Rin looked like the basic next-door girl; a plain Jane. Rin didn't mind though. They both though, wore jeans and a black shirt that stated: I 3 POTO.

" His heart? Are you even sure that the monster has one?" Rin bitterly said.

" umm guys?" a voice said from behind them.

"Of course he has one! Otherwise Erik couldn't love Christine!" Erica prostested.

"Guys?" the voice said once more"

"He didn't love her! He was obessed wtih her!" Rin growled, clenching her fists.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO NITWITS!" the voice bellowed, they turned around finally to see who it was.

"oh hey little Lotte!" Erica squealed.

Lotte, their best friend and person they where ignoring during their fight scowled at them.

"How many time must I tell you to stop calling me 'Little Lotte'! I am six feet tall!"

Which was true, Lotte Silverman was six feet tall and was as skinny as a rail. Everything about her was mysterious and dark. She had long black hair that was very curly and had piercing bright green eyes that sometimes glowed when she was angery,which was often. She was sometimes bitter and rude, no one messed with her though because she was a genuis in many ways. No one knew how the three became best friends because of their differences.

"You know we will always call you little Lotte so suck it up!" Rin giggled making Lotte cross her arms and raise a eyebrow.

"You two are crazy." She muttered marking them grin even bigger. Erica and Rin looked at each other, nodded then bursted into song:

_Little Lotte let her mind wander_

_Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls_

_or of goblins or shoes?_

_or of riddles of frocks_

_or of chocolates_

_No - what I love best, Lotte said,_

_is when I'm asleep in my bed_

_and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!_

Lotte winced, on the last note which was very flat. Why did they always sing this song around her? She had no idea where they got songs like this.

"You where very flat on the last note." She noted.

"Well we can't all be musical genuises like you Lotte." Erica grumbled.

"I am not a musical genuis!"

"you play the piano,flute,violin,clarinet,guitar, the drums and the organ. You compose your own pieces and are in the process of creating a opera. Face it, your a musical genuis." Rina smirkingly said.

"If I admit it will you two stop talking about your 'Ghost of the theater' thing?"

"First, it's _Phantom _of the _Opera _okay?" Erica said rolling her eyes when she saw Lotte's eyes glimmer at the word opera, Lotte _loved_ opera. "And no we won't stop talking about our obession to POTO."

"POTO?"

"Shortened way of saying Phantom of the Opera." Rin quickly explained.

"oh"

"by the way how many times have tried explain POTO to you Lotte?"

"346 times. And every time I only get the words; Phantom, Raoul, Christine and music because every two secounds you sigh or swoon."

"but it hard to explain POTO to someone like you." Erica said and then dreamily sighed.

"See what I mean?" Lotte said staring pointedly at Rin.

"okay,okay I see what you mean." Rin admitted. "can we go to my house now? there is something I want to show you guys."

Erica and Lotte nodded and picked up their school bags, Lotte slung her violin over her shoulder. Out of all the instruments Lotte played, the violin was her favorite one.

Finally they arrived at Rins house. Her mom and dad where still at work so the girls often hung out here after school.

"It's upstairs" Rin said exictedly, climbing the stairs two at a time. Erica set down her bag and eagerly followed her. Lotte sighed and gently put down her bag, she still carried her violin up though.

Rina Crossgrove wanted to be a sciencetist ever since she was little. She loved to invent things, her room showed that. Her family was pretty rich so she got anything she needed for her expairiments. Her room had a small bed and a book shelf on everthing to know about sicence. inventions and expairments filled the room, many though didn't work out in the end.

"okay so Erica, remember last week about what we where talking about?" Rina said.

"That you had a crush on that guy in advanced tech and robotics?" Erica replied confused. This cause Lotte to smirk and darkly chuckle.

"NO! When we where talking about how we wish we could time-travel back in time to see the events of POTO take place."

"oh yah!"

"well I created..." Rin walked over to the table that had a sheet over it. She threw the cover off to reveal...

"OMOG! It's an iPad!" Erica squeaked.

"Omog?" Lotte said confused

"Oh-my-opera-ghost" Erica replied getting a scowl from Lotte.

"LISTEN! this isn't an iPad, well it was an ipad but I turned it.." Rin said turning it on "into a time machine."

"You built a what?" Lotte said mouth open

"OMOG! Now we can go see Erik!" Erica squealed and jummped up and down.

"Yes that is where we shall go to test it out."

"Umm don't you think we should tell people that you created a time machine?" Lotte said causing Rin and Erica to pounce on her, their efforts where futil for Lotte was easily able to side step them.

"NO! we can't tell otherwise, they would take it away!" Rina cried " and besides we don't know if it works yet."

"well then we have to try it out!" Erica exclaimed trying to grab it.

"Calm down! I already set the date,place and time in so we will come right in when Christine is about to sing 'Think of me' and replace Carlotta." At the name Carlotta both the Phans shivered. Lotte grew worried, this carlotta must be pretty scary for her to freak out Rin and Erica.

"alright, now everyone touch the iPad and we will be on our way to the Opera house!" Rin cheered. And then Lotte freaked.

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE GOING TO A OPERA HOUSE!" Lotte screamed.

"umm yah, the phantom of the _opera_ lives in a _opera house_. why else would he have that title if he didn't live in an opera house." Erica said schocked.

"well how was I supposed to know that. I don't know anything about your obession." Lotte said putting her hands on her hips.

" we will go in a few minutes okay?" Rin whined, wanting to try it out. "but first we have to change outfits."

"You are never going to put me in a corset!" Lotte snarled stepping back.

"Don't worry! I got you a skirt instead." Rin said handing her a bundle of clothes and another to Erica.

In the end, Erica was in a rose pink dress and had a little matching hat with a feather on it, Rin in a mtaching one, but in brown and Lotte in a long black skirt and a white blouse with black musical notes sewn into it, topped of with a black cape.

"How come Lotte gets the cool phantom-like cape?" Erica whined, causing both Lotte and Rin to roll their eyes.

"Because to be frank, Black looks so much better on me Erica." Lotte smirked

"Ok,now that we are dressed lets go!" Rin picked up a large tote bag and walked over to the ipad-time machine-thing.

"Umm hate to be rude but whats in the sack?" Erica asked bouncing up and down.

"Extra clothes, money, books oh and of course all the sheet music to POTO, not that Erica or I will need it. We have it memorized, but still it's nice to have it around just in case." Erica nodded and Lotte sighed, her two friends had problems.

"Ready? Grab on!" Rin turned it on, it glowed and said in a robotic voice " Going to the opera House in 3.. 2.. 1.."

The three girls (and the bag and violin) grabbed onto the ipad of time travel (they didn't have a name for it yet). With a flash of green light they dissapeared.

_**A long,long,long time ago **_

_**In a opera house far,far,far away...**_

Our infamous trio landed.

"Ow!"

"Ow? thats all you can say Erica, Ow! We landed in the opera house that we _Time Traveled_ to just so you could meet the man you have obessed over for the past 8 years and thats all you can say!" Rin hissed. They landed in the theater, right during the reharsal of _Hannibal _where Carlotta was about to get smashed by a backdrop and when CHristine shows the world how good she could sing.

"sorry! but I bruse so easily!" Erica whispered back. They started to bicker again for the 5th time today but Lotte wasn't listening. Lotte couldn't even speak. She was looking at the world most famous opera house when it was in all its glory. She hugged her violin case to her chest. Maybe they would let her play, since Rin and Erica wanted to be here for a while why couldn't she? She listened to the violins that where playing right now in the music, compared to her, they where weak. She could only hope... Lotte looked up in the rafters and frowned. Lotte saw a dark shadow, stepping into the light. It was a man dressed in all black, except he wore a white mask. _How intersting _Lotte thought. As if the man could hear her thoughts, he turned and stared right at her, his blue-grey eyes shimmering in the light. Lotte smiled and gave a little wave to him,he blinked and cocked his head at her,making her smile a little bigger. He then slowly waved back to her then whirled his black cape and vanished in the darkness. _I must meet him some time_. Lotte thought but her thoughts where peirced by a shrill,high pitched note that was flat.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Lotte exclaimed.

"Carlotta" her two friends simply replied.

**This chapter was by Little Luxa.**

**Review Please!**

**Erik: **_**YOU WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU DID NOT REVIEW...**_

_**COMMENT... THAT'S ALL I ASK OF YOU!**_

_*** cue lightning and evil laughter***_

**Luxa: Your laying it a little heavy Erik**

**Erik: I. Don't. Care.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Lotte,the Phans and a time traveling iPad~

A story by RoseLoveHeartBeating and Littlle Luxa

**Disclaimer: We don't own it so don't ask**

Chapter 2 – Three Unusual Girls

**Erik's POV**

It was another typical day in the Opera Populaire…if you consider being the infamous Opera Ghost "typical". After swallowing breakfast and getting cleaned up, I headed up towards the Opera House to keep an eye on production. We'd be receiving new managers today…I hoped they wouldn't cause too much trouble for me.

Upon arriving at the rafters and catwalks, I snuck my way around, listening to the songs and watching the dancers. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw three girls appear. My brows furrowed. I'd never seen them before…what on earth were they doing here?

"Ow? That's all you can say Erica? 'Ow!'? We landed in the opera house that we

time-traveled to just so you could meet the man you have obsessed over for the

past 8 years and that's all you can say?" hissed a brown-haired girl.

"Sorry, but I bruise so easily!" the slightly chubby blonde whispered back.

I rolled my eyes as the two girls began to bicker. Neither of them was worth my time. However, my eyes fell upon the third female. She was much taller than the others, and extremely slender. Her dark hair surrounded her face, her green eyes filled with wonder as she hugged her violin. "How peculiar…"

Suddenly, she lifted her head, catching sight of me. I didn't move, my eyes locked onto her form. I half-expected her scream or faint. Instead, she did the oddest thing: she actually smiled at me and waved. I blinked, cocking my head at her. Uncertain, I decided to wave back. This caused her smile to grow even bigger. Perhaps this girl had just gotten out of an insane asylum? Did she not realize who she was looking at? …perhaps not. They were speaking English, not French, and they didn't sound British.

"American," I realized. "This could be interesting…" Casting one final glance at the girl, I twirled my cape (a bit showy, yes, but I suppose I let the attention get to my head) and melted in with the darkness. No sooner had I done so, I heard a horrible screeching sound. I winced, grinding my teeth. It was the Toad…looking down, I caught sight of the new managers, Andre and Firmin, standing beside M. Leferve. I sighed. They looked like incompetent idiots. Perfect.

The "singing" got worse…so I took the liberty of ending it. Making my way towards the backdrop controls, I noticed Madame Giry headed for the girls. She spoke to them for a brief moment before leading them back to the stage. Ignoring this, I got to work, waited…and allowed the backdrop to nearly crush the Italian woman. As the cast went into frenzy, I smirked, going into hiding. Shortly afterwards, the fool Joseph Buquet came, claiming he wasn't the one responsible for the incident.

"Please Monsieur, there's no one there!...or if there is, well then, it must be a GHOST!" he grinned, laughing at his own joke. He wouldn't be laughing much longer…

At last, Carlotta stormed out, her servants and lover, Piangi, following after her. Good riddance if you ask me.

"There is no understudy for La Carlotta!" Monsieur Reyer snapped, at the end of his rope.

"Christine Daae could sing it, Sir," Giry spoke, causing my beautiful pupil to look up in surprise.

After interrogating her, the finally consented to letting her try. The minute she sang, everyone was under her spell…myself included. A smile grazed my lips upon hearing that she would be the Prima Donna for tonight's performance. She was immediately dragged off to be fitted into costume. The stage was empty now, save for Giry and the three girls. I listened in on their conversation.

"We just came in from America," said the brown-haired girl, acting as though she was the one in charge. "I'm Rina Crossgrove, that's Erica White," she nodded towards the blonde. "And this is Lotte Silverman." The dark haired girl nodded politely at the ballet mistress.

"Lotte?" I thought, raising an eyebrow. "That's odd…"

"What can you do?" Antoinette asked, her cane tapping the floor.

"They came to stay and work here?"

"Rin and I can sing," the blonde – Erica – spoke up. "I guess I can do some dancing."

"And you?" Giry asked, turning to the oddball of the group.

"I can play the piano, flute, violin, clarinet, guitar, drums, and the organ," she replied, causing me to blink. That just wasn't possible!

But Antoinette just nodded and told them that they could stay…but to do as they were told and beware "The Phantom of the Opera". The trio nodded, but the moment the woman turned to lead them to their rooms, two of them giggled and squeaked in delight. Now I was really confused – why on earth would they want to encounter me? The other girl – Lotte – just looked around, still gazing at my Opera in its splendor. Before they vanished around the corner, she turned one last time, her eyes falling on my form again. I held her gaze for a minute. She almost looked hypnotized…the moment her friends called her name, I disappeared. She shook her head, acting as though awakening from a trance, before running off.

"Yes…I'd better keep a close eye on you three…especially you," I muttered. With another twirl of my cape, I left for the cellars…

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**


	3. Chapter 3

~Lotte,the Phans and a time traveling iPad~

A story by RoseLoveHeartBeating and Littlle Luxa

**Disclaimer: Please don't remind us all the time that we don't own POTO! It makes us sad! *sniff sniff* At least we own Rin,Erica and Lotte so dont steal them.**

Chapter 3 "Where you visited by the angel of music?"

Christine was in a daze. Tonight she was going to play the lead in Faust. She sat on a small pink couch, fiddling with her long hair in the prima donnas dressing room. Everything was perfect, Christine closed her eyes. Suddenly, angry violin music flooded the room. What on earth was going on? She listened, whoever was playing was extremely talented, reminded her of her father's playing. It seemed to be coming out of the wall. Christine stood up and started to walk to the door. The music was getting faster and louder by the second. She wandered out in to the hall and turned to the right, following the sound of the music. Christine was lead to the door of the next door dressing room that was slightly open a crack. Yes, the violin player was differently behind this door. She softly rapped on the door, unsure of what to do. As soon as Christine did this, the music stopped.

"The door is open." a weary voice said.

Christine timidly opened the door to find her self face to face with an extremely tall girl with her arms crossed, holding a violin.

Lotte was surprised that the new prima Donna was outside. She assumed it was Erica and Rin coming back from the dorms where they now lived. Lotte though had her own little room like the other musicians. She had just come back from performing on stage in front of the mangers, who thought she was amazing and gave her the job. She would be starting tomorrow at the frist rehearsal of Ill Muto.

"May I help you?" Lotte quietly said.

The prima Donna; Christine Daae didn't say anything, she merely looked up in shock.

"Miss Daae?" Lotte asked, her eyebrows raised "Is there a reason your here?"

"Was that you playing?" The small prima Donna asked.

"Indeed it was Miss Daae."

"But your a..."

"Girl? Yes I am a girl but that won't stop me from playing."

"Who taught you?" She gasped.

Lotte beckoned her in as she set down her violin on the bed. Lotte stared at the mirror on the other side of the room before turning around to Christine.

"I taught myself the violin." Lotte whispered, making Christine gasp. Lotte bitterly smiled at this.

"You.. You sound amazing, I came over here to tell you that. You can call me Christine by the way, Miss Daae sounds too formal." Christine said faintly, Lotte smiled at this, most people where frightened by her but this girl had a bit of sprit in her.

" Thank you Christine, that complement truly made my day. Is it ok if I call you Christy though? Christine is quite a mouthful for me."

This made Christine giggle and nod.

"Yes I like that nickname. But you haven't told me your name yet!" She said still giggling. Lotte bowed and said in a mock regal voice;

"Lotte Silverman, musician,composer and new violinist to the opera house. I just arrived today from America with my two friends. I saw you today sing today Christy and I must say you where astounding."

This made Christine blush and giggle a little more. Lotte had to admit that she liked this girl, she was like a little sister she never had.

" Lotte?"

"hmm?"

" Where you visited by the angel of music?" This question made Lotte blink.

" The angel out of the story Lotte and the Angel of music?"

"Yes!" Christine cried, clapping her hands.

"Well Christy, I have never met or heard the angel of music but sometimes I sense that there is some angel watching over me. I have not been lucky enough though to be blessed by the Angel of music. Why do you ask?"

" Well... He has visited me and given me lessons. I thought that since you are so talented that he has come to you too. People don't believe me though." Christine murmured. Lotte walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Christy, I do believe that an angel of music has come to you for you truly sound like one. Don't you think so?" Christine slowly nodded " And though I would love to have some angel that could teach me I have become who I am because of myself. Be grateful that you have someone to teach you Christine. Be very grateful." Lotte softly said and the before Lotte knew it she was being hugged by Christine. At first Lotte was stunned but then slowly hugged back.

"Thank you Lotte."

"Your welcome Christy but now you need to get ready for tonight."

"Lotte?"

"Yes?"

"Could you visit me afterwards in the dressing room?"

"I would be honored"

"Promise?" Christine looked up at her hopefully making Lotte softly chuckle.

"Yes, I promise Christy."

Chrstine smiled then left, skipping down the hallway.

Lotte sighed and sat on the bed next to her violin.

"Oh mother you promised that one day an angel of music would come to me. Why didn't he come? Why?" Lotte whispered, a lone tear falling down her face. She glanced up at the mirror. Lotte could have sworn that for a second she saw a flash of black. Blinking she looked again, nothing was there. Lotte stood up and stretched. With almost a small smile on her usual scowling face Lotte walked out of her room in search of her two crazy friends; Rin and Erica.

**This chapter was by Little Luxa**

**Erik: is it just me or do all talented girls at my opera house get promised the angel of music?**

**Luxa: I don't really know**

**Erik: But you wrote it!**

**Luxa: oh yah I guess I did write it now that I am thinking**

**Erik: Wow...**

**Luxa: REVIEW PLEASE! it makes me and Rose oh so happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We don't own POTO so don't sue us! **

Chapter Four – A New Pupil?

That night, I felt as though I was in Heaven.

Every vibration, every note of every chord, every syllable was truly music to

my ears. A smile appeared on my face as Christine took the stage and sang her

heart and soul out. She was an angel…

In the background, little Meg Giry could be seen assisting two of the new

girls, Rin and Erica, showing them from backstage how they would be dancing in

time to the orchestra. And there, down in the pit, was Lotte. She wasn't

beginning with the musicians until tomorrow, but they had allowed her to sit

among them, letting her sit in Music's lap.

My eyes couldn't stop drifting to her from time to time. She truly was

talented. I had a sort of uncertain respect for her – she seemed to worship

and revere music almost as much as I did. And though she was very modest and

plain, the way she allowed herself to be in pure rapture of music's power made

her look…dare I say it…beautiful?

I was certainly perplexed by her. I'd heard her playing the violin hours

earlier, gaining Christine's interest. I listened in on their conversation

through Lotte's mirror, absorbing every word. My brows had furrowed upon

hearing that the new girl would want a teacher. "She's practically perfect!

Why would she want a teacher now?"

After Christine and Lotte agreed to meet again after the opera, Lotte sighed

and sat by her lonesome on the bed, her violin a silent companion.

"Oh Mother, you promised that one day an Angel of Music would come to me. Why

didn't he come? Why?" Lotte whispered, a lone tear falling down her face.

This surprised me. "Since when did this story become so popular?" Shaking it

off for the moment, I hurried down the secret pathways until I reached my seat

in Box Five.

Now we've come full-circle. I checked my pocket watch, noticing that it was

nearly time for the final song. As Christine sang, "Think of Me", I noticed

our new patron, the Viscount de Chagney, get up and leave, his face covered

with recognition and excitement. My eyes flashed in anger.

"I'll be watching you, Monsieur…"

When the performance was over, I snuck out of my box and made my way to

Christine's dressing room. There, inside, was Christine, holding the red rose

I'd give to Madame Giry hours earlier. No sooner had she taken a seat at her

vanity, Lotte snuck in.

"Oh, Lotte! You came!" Christine smiled, enveloping her in an embrace.

"Of course I came, I promised," Lotte smiled back. "You were great!"

"Thank you," Christine blushed. "Hopefully, next time, I'll be singing along

to you and your violin."

"Hopefully," Lotte nodded.

The door opened behind them, signaling the Viscount's entrance. Grinning from

ear to ear, he made me want to step out from behind the mirror and wrap my

noose securely around his neck.

"Little Lotte, let her mind wander," he began, a huge gaudy bouquet of

multicolored flowers in his hands. He was quoting a song from Christine's

childhood…and it was making her smile. I felt sick to my stomach watching

them sing together. He wasn't worthy of her or her time. Lotte, alone,

forgotten, and ignored, took this as her cue and snuck out.

The idea struck my mind suddenly. "She wants a teacher…she deserves to be

noticed…" If Christine was going to give her attention to this fop, then I,

too, would end up out of the picture. I would need someone else's

attention…I could make Lotte better than ever before! And…I could dig

deeper into the mystery of this strange girl.

Raoul ignored Christine's protests, shutting the door as he left. I could tell

she was torn – stay because I ordered her to, or go with her childhood

friend who'd become a strapping and handsome young man.

"Christine…Christine…" I sang, sending chills down her spine.

"Angel?" she asked, timidly.

"Christine, do you wish to out?"

"…perhaps…" she said meekly, her eyes downcast.

"…then go."

Her head jerked up, surprise filling her face. "W-what? But, Angel…!"

"You did well tonight, I'm going to exempt you. Go and enjoy yourself…but do

not forget who has helped you get this far…"

"I won't! Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up. She began to go

through her dressed, striving to find the best one. I left, never looking

back. Taking a few turns, I finally arrived at Lotte's dressing room. My eyes

widened when I saw her sitting by the mirror, tears streaming down her face.

"Mom, I miss you," she whimpered, hiding her face in her hands. "Why can't you

be here with me?"

As much as it pained me to act at a time like this, I took this as my cue.

"Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance…"

Her eyes burst open upon hearing my voice, her head moving from side to side.

"Who's there?" she demanded, wiping away any remaining tears.

"Do not fear, Lotte," I said, casting my voice so that it would sound as

though it came in a different direction. "I am the Angel of Music."

She blinked, processing my words. Doubt filled her eyes as she continued to

search for me. "The Angel that's also teaching Christine?"

"The very same one."

She slowly stood to her feet, standing before me and not even knowing it. "Why

have you come now, Angel of Music…or is it…Opera Ghost?"

I took a step back, surprised at her statement. "H-how did you-?"

"I have my sources," she replied smoothly.

"Those other girls that came with her…how could they know?"

"I don't like being duped or manipulated, so get lost," she snapped.

I frowned. "Listen here, Mademoiselle Silverman. I heard your wish for a

teacher."

She froze at this. "…You…did?"

"I did," I snickered. "I thought I could offer my services to you, but seeing

as to how you act when speaking to the Phantom, perhaps I'll just forget about

and 'get lost'." I smirked upon using her words against her, seeing her

wince.

She remained silent for a minute, appearing to be deep in thought. I was about

to speak again when she finally said, "But why would you help me?"

"Because, mademoiselle, you have…potential…talent…" I could see her

cheeks tinting into a rosy hue. "But you could do SO much better…if you

would allow me to teach you…" I balled my gloved hand into a fist, imagining

the results. "You could have Paris at your feet…perhaps even the world…"

"But what about Christine?" she countered me. "Aren't you her tutor…?"

"I'm obviously of no use to her now, and she's distracted with other things,"

I hissed, spite emerging. "I thought that perhaps it is time to find myself a

new protégé…"

Lotte's eyes finally fell upon the mirror. I froze, even though I knew she

couldn't see me. "…when do we start?" she asked, crossing her arms over her

chest.

I nearly gave a breath of relief. "Tomorrow night," I replied.

"LOTTE! You in here?"

The both of us jumped upon hearing her two idiotic friends banging on the

dressing room door. "How informal," I growled.

Apparently, she heard me and laughed at my comment. "Sorry, they're a little

too hyper for their own good." Still gazing at the mirror, she nodded.

"Tomorrow night then."

Realizing she was certain that she'd found me, I decided to admit defeat.

Taking another rose with a ribbon from my jacket, I slid the mirror aside for

the briefest moment to hand over the flower. Locking the mirror in place, I

managed to catch a glimpse of her surprised, blushing face before leaving her,

heading back to my lonely abode.

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**


	5. Chapter 5

**We Thank Tromboneobession For their review, it's great to know that we make someone laugh. We also thank our first reviewer: IamthePhantomoftheOpera because.. well she was the first reviewer and that makes them important in our book!**

**Disclaimer: I (Little Luxa) do not own The song that gets on everyones nerves, a paintball gun, a carton of eggs (at the moment), a bag of Chex Mix (though I really want some), a Robo-ninja vampire (don't ask about it, just read the chapter and you will know) or the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Phew! you try saying that in one breath, let me tell you: it's hard!**

Chapter 5 Rin and Erica's Grand Mis-Adventures

Lotte was stunned, the freaking Phantom/Opera Ghost came in her room and old her that he wanted to give her lessons. And she agreed! Lotte clutched the rose that he handed to her moments ago. She couldn't see him though when he handed it to her, all she could see was a black gloved hand with long fingers giving her the rose.

"LOTTE SILVERMAN YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR WE WILL PAINTBALL IT DOWN!" Erica screamed. This got Lotte's attention quickly. If Erica has a paintballl gun the whole opera house is doomed.

"Hmmph" Rin's voice was heard distantly from behind the door. Lotte hid the rose, she knew from past experinces that if Erica and Rin saw a rose with a black ribbon on it one of them will surely faint. Lotte slowly opened the door and her moth dropped in horror when she saw what was behind the door. Erica was holding her homade paint gun that was almost as tall as her and Rin was holding a carton of eggs that was half empty. She also noticed that a part of Rin's normal brown hair was a hot pink color, most likely from a paintball. This was a normal look for the duo though, the true horror was that on Rin's back was Lotte's guitar case. She knew it was hers because it was black and had a white rose painted on the corner of it.

"Hi Lotte! Thanks for opening the door for us!" Erica giggled madly as she barged in "nice place!"she added. Rin grumbled something also as she handed Lotte her guitar case.

"Ummm What did I miss? cause by the looks of it I have missed a lot." Lotte snapped, Erica didn't notice Lotte's rage though and gave an evil grin.

"Well we have done quite a few things since you locked your self in your room."

"Such as?" Lotte asked and Rins opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a Ballet Rat singing really loudly as she passed Lotte's room skipping.

_"I Know A song that gets on everybody's nerves! everybody's nerves! everybody's nerves! I Know A song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes... I Know A song that gets on everybody's nerves! everybody's nerves! everybody's nerves! I Know A song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes..."_

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lotte yelped as she jumped 3 feet in the air.

"It was Ericas idea to teach them that, not me." Rin said flatly.

"True,very true but then you where the one who got the idea to 'egg' Carlotta though!" Erica said cheerfuly. At this point Lotte starting laughing out loud.

"You egged the singing Toad!" Lotte squeeled gleefully "when?"

"Oh, a few minutes ago right after I paint balled the Fop!"

"Hes not a fop Erica!"

"Your just saying that because you liked him!"

"Well do you see me trying to paint ball your Erik?"

"We haven't even seen Erik yet!"

"Well when we do I am paint balling him Erica!"

"SILENCE!" Lotte bellowed. At this Rin and Erica shrinked backed.

"Okay so from what I am getting; Erica paint balled the guy Raoul; who shes calls the fop. Rin though really likes this guy so that cause Erica to a little piant ball trigger happy, hence Rins bright pink hair. Then later you two 'egged' the Toad with 6 eggs, you each threw three. Also sometime during this you taught all the Ballet Rats 'The song that gets on everybodys nerves' which has already gotten on my nerves and most likely, half of the opera houses."

"Wow, you know us too well" Rin said nodding her head,smiling now.

"I must ask though, how on earth did you get my guitar and a piantball gun in the 1870's?"

"Simple, we went back to 2010 and broke into your house, we know you'd miss your guitar. Want some Chex Mix?" Erica said as she held out a chex mix bag that had a little bit of blue paint splattered on it.

"No thanks. Though I am happy to have my guitar back, even if you broke into my house to get I will play for you guys tomorrow" Lotte said as she quietly yawned,setting down her guitar case that she had been holding the whole time.

"Well we came over to ask you if you wanted to go on an Erik-hunt with us." Erica said with a dreamy sigh.

"Umm what the heck is an Erik-hunt?"

"We are going to hunt for Erik in the Celler/Catacombs place! Want to come?"

"Nah, I would rather go to bed. After all, tomorrow is our first rehearsal. Have fun though."

"Fine, miss out on all the fun!" Erica dramaticly sighed causing Lotte to smirk.

"Well.. see ya tomorrow Lotte. Good night!" Rin said, now in a cheery mood as she and Erica turned around and left.

"Good night" Lotte softly whispered back as the door shut, sighing she sat down on her bed.

Today was the strangest day in her life, filled with Eggs, paint, iPads and Phantoms. And that masked man. Lotte had almost forgotten about him and his white mask. I wonder if I will ever see him again. I bet I will, after all he was working in the rafters. He must be a stagehand or something so I can go looking for him tomorrow. Lotte thought as she laid down and closed her eyes. Thinking about the opera ghost's voice singing to her again. She had to admit that even though she had not heard a lot of his singing she knew that he must be extremly gifted. I hope he will sing for me again... She dreamily thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**In Some Dark, Smelly Place in the Cellers/Catacombs...**

Erica was humming.

"Erica! Stop humming The Phantom of the Opera! Do you want him to find us!"

"But Rin you just can't be in the Cellers and not hum it! It's like the thing every Phan girl dreams of doing besides being with Erik forever!"

"yes I know, I know. You remind me every day." Rin replied as they walked around the corner. They had only been in the Cellers for a short time, they had come through the Prima donnas dressing room mirror, just like Christine did in the musical. The duo now walked in silence, a rare thing for the two talkative girls.

**Around half an hour later...**

"And that's how Robo-ninja vampires will take over the world." Erica concluded. Rin nodded slightly to show that she agreed.

"Well, when that does happen we will WAIT! Did you hear that Erica? I think I heard water from Eriks lake!"

"OMOG!" Erica squealed and the excited pair quickened their pace. They stopped as they saw the most amazing thing ever, there before them was the the lake and of course, Eriks gondola. Both of their jaws dropped at the sight.

"This just became the best day of my life!" Erica whispered, her eyes glittering with tears of joy.

"Should we get in?"

"You would have to restrain me if you didn't want me to." Erica exclaimed a little louder. They both slowly crept closer to the gondola. Erica reached her hand out almost about to touch it when their thoughts where distrupted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" A voice similar to Gerard Butlers bellowed, causing both of the girls to almost faint. They grabed onto eachother with one hand and put the other of their hands at the level of their eye.

" oh... crap!" Erica whispered to Rin, gulping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: We don't own POTO! Even if we did, Erica and Rin would have kidnapped Erik from us by now!**

Chapter Six – The Phantom Meets Phangirls…

The moment I hear those two squealing piglets wandering about in the cellars,

I knew this was going to be interesting…and annoying. Taking another

pathway, I snuck my way around the lair so I wouldn't have to deal with the

water. Besides, I'd taken this path before and didn't have the gondola with me.

They spoke in the strangest way, talking about nonsense I'd never heard of in

my life. Something about an iPad, TV, the future, and a robo-ninja…?

The minute they spoke my name, I froze. How could they know my name? Only

Madame Giry knew it, and she barely spoke with these girls.

"OMOG!" the girl named Erica squealed.

"What on earth do those letter stand for?" I thought, puzzled.

They paused at the shore, staring in awe at my boat.

"This just became the best day of my life!" Erica whispered, her eyes

glittering with tears of joy.

"This is best day of her life…because they found my gondola?"

"Should we get in?" the girl named Rin asked, looking over at her friend.

"You would have to restrain me if you didn't want me to," Erica exclaimed.

"Ah, I see what they're doing…"

When Erica reached out to touch the glistening gondola, I raised my voice.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" My furious baritone of a voice echoed throughout

the caverns, causing them to yelp and grab onto each other. Both of them kept

one hand at the level of their eyes, however.

" oh... crap!" I heard one of them whisper, both of them gulping.

"What vulgar language for females…" I decided to play a little game with

them, seeing as how they decided to entertain themselves with trying to search

me out. "So…you've come to catch a look at the infamous Phantom of the

Opera, eh?" I snickered, my voice bouncing off of the walls. The both of them

shivered. The blonde looked like she was going to faint from delight while the

brown-haired girl looked as though she was going to die of fright. "Don't

think your hands are going to save you…you're in my world now."

"Erica…" Rin whispered, shaking.

"Mr. Opera Ghost! We just wanted to meet you face to face!" Erica called out,

her eyes searching for my hidden form.

I growled at this. "Oh, you wanted to 'meet' me, 'face to face'," I said,

mimicking their words. "You both are stupid, foolish girls…American, no

less."

"Hey! Don't us our country!" Erica snapped. "Why don't you come out

already?"

"As you wish…"

Stepping out behind them, I blew into their ears, causing them to scream,

almost making them jump into the canal. I smirked at this, but quickly masked

my emotions by giving them a daunting, hard stare, a lasso at hand for

emphasis. The two of them turned, their eyes falling upon my tall frame. For a

moment, they blinked…and then released the loudest squeals I'd ever heard in

my life. The horrible sounds echoed throughout the caverns, sounding like

animals being slaughtered in the night. I winced despite myself, my hands

reaching up to cover my ears for a moment.

"OMOG! We found him!" Erica squeaked, jumping up and down with Rin.

"I can't believe it! We found the freaking Phantom!" Rin added, her face

glowing.

Now I was officially confused. They were screaming…in delight? Then they

did the scariest thing ever – they attacked me with a hug. I froze, my body

stiff and rigid as their arms tightened around my torso. "They're all mad!"

"OMOG, we're GLOMPING Erik!" Erica swooned, making my blood boil.

"How do you know my name?" I boomed, struggling to pull them off of me. "What

do those letters stand for? And why are you hugging me?"

"Um…you wouldn't believe us if we told you the truth," Rin spoke, pulling

away from me. "We're hugging you because you need the hug. And 'OMOG' stands

for 'Oh My Opera Ghost'."

I blinked at her in shock at the sheer ridiculousness of this entire

situation, with one girl still clinging to me. A frown formed on my lips as I

roughly grabbed each girl by the arm and threw them into the gondola.

"Ow!" they both whined, rubbing their rear ends.

Getting into the boat, I grabbed the pole and began to steer us towards my

home, realizing that they already knew too much about me. Glaring at them, I

said, "I'm taking you someplace where no one can find you if you scream for

help. Answer every one of my questions truthfully and I just might let you

return for your friend's sake."

The two of them remained silent for the remainder of the time, gawking at the

scene in awe. "This is going to be interesting…"

Three Hours Later…

They were from the future…

I was a fictional character that Erica fantasized over…

They claimed that I looked exactly like someone called "Gerard Butler"…

Rin used technology to create a device that would bring them here…

This, and much more buzzed in my head as I sat alone in my abode, my brain

hurting from all the information. The stupid and surprising thing about all

this was that since they had proof, I believed them…and let them go. I made

them promise not to return, lest they wanted to end up dead in a booby trap.

Taking my mask off for the briefest moment, I let my fingers run over the

gnarled, twisted skin. Wincing, I angrily placed my half-white mask over my

face again, hating every inch of this accursed face that has caused me so much

suffering. Setting my head down on the organ, I drifted to sleep. What

surprised me when I woke up the next morning was that I didn't dream of my

beloved Christine…

I dreamt of Lotte.

**Erica: That was fun!**

**Erik: *grumbles* not for everyone**

**Erica: I think you should rephrase that Erik... *holds up her paintball gun***

**Erik: I HAD FUN! YES! YES! LOTS OF OF FUN! DON'T SHOOT ME WITH THAT THING! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Erica: hmmm it was better. okay, I won't shoot you. Review Please!**

**Erik: Yes, we love Reviews!**

**Erica: Okay IT'S TIME TO GLOMP ERIK!**

**Erik: WHAT! NO! *runs away***

**Erica: ERIK COME BACK! *chases after him***


	7. Chapter 7

**A note from Little Luxa: We, the writers thank everyone that reviewed our story. It means a lot to us to know that people enjoy and laugh at our know that all the even numbered chapters are written by RoseLoveHeartBeating and all odd numbered chapters are written by Little Luxa  
**

**Tromboneobession: I (little Luxa) am really happy that you enjoy this story! I thank you and the mellophone player and the flute player. FLUTE PLAYERS ROCK! (I play flute myself lol) Yes, we have lots of spelling problems and I am sorry about them. CURSE YOU SPELL CHECK! I love the guy who plays Phantom in LND too! Even though I hate the plot line of LND.**

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: I too enjoy the comedy of Erica,Rin and Erik. They are very fun to write!**

**Erik: Here it is! now you don't have to ask for more, until the chapters over!**

Chapter 7- Lotte finds out who her mystery man really is

Lotte was in a rather good mood, rehearsal has just finished. Even though Christine was back in the chorus and the toad, as Lotte called her was Prima Donna once more thing where running pretty smoothly. Except it seemed that every once in a while a sand bag would fall down or a prop would be in a different place. This made Lotte smirk, especially when the sand bag would hit the toad. It appeared that the Opera Ghost was at work once more. The only two disappointing things today where that she had seen no hide or hair of Erica,Rin or the masked stage hand.

"Lotte, we need to talk to you." Erica quietly from behind her, making Lotte jump.

"Of course! What is it?" Lotte said frowning as she saw the duos grave expressions.

"Can we talk about it in your room?" Rin asked and Lotte nodded. The three briskly walked to Lottes room in silence, making Lotte uneasy. Something must really be wrong She thought as she opened her door and ushered them inside. As soon as Lotte locked the door Erica started their encounters with Erik, who she found out was the Phantom, her new teacher.

"And that's when he took us back to the mirror where our story ends." Erica finished quietly. Lotte was shocked, their secrets where out.

"Well I know you had to do it so you wouldn't die but jeez I think we possibly just screwed up the future and might have made a time paradox." Lotte said rubbing her neck, staring into her mirror.

"I don't think so, since Erik lives under the opera house and doesn't talk to anyone but Christine, he really can't tell anyone. Which means we might not be screwed, yet." Rin said as she bit her lip, a thing she often does when thinking.

"Okay, I feel a little better now. How much did you tell him though about us?" Lotte questioned.

"Basic stuff; family,What we like to do, music interests. We told him you to sing, but stopped when your mother died." Erica paused when she saw Lotte grit her teeth and clench her fist at that. "Lotte, do you think that one day you could sing again? I remember when you used to sing, you where astounding."

"I don't know if I could Erica, even if I wanted to. After all, I haven't sung for 10 years." Lotte said quietly not looking at either of them.

"Should we leave you alone to think for a while?" Rin asked, putting her hand on Lottes shoulder, Lotte nodded slowly. Erica and Rin stood up and started to leave, opening the door.

"Erica! The opera ghost, what did he look like?"

"Well, he's very tall and has black hair. Oh and he has a white half mask." Erica said, startled by Lottes outburst. The blood from Lottes face drained from her face. The man she wanted to meet was not a stage hand, it was the opera ghost named Erik.

"Lotte are you alright?" Rin asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh yah I am fine. I will see you sometime tomorrow probably." Lotte said glancing at the clock out side the door, claiming that it was almost 8 pm . How fast the time went as Erica told her what happened, It was nearing the time for her lesson.

"Okay, of you say so... Goodnight! Come on Rin! Let's go scare ourselves some drunk stagehand!" Erica said as they walked out the door, making Lotte softly chuckle. She walked over to the other door in her room, opening it she found it was a bathroom with a small tub in it. I really need a bath Lotte thought as she prepared the water. Well, no time like the present, or should I call it the past? Oh well, let's just say I am taking a bath now.

Around 10 minutes later...

Lotte had to say that that was the best bath she ever had. The water was warm and the shampoo smelt amazing. Sniffing herself Lotte decided that it was roses that she smelled like. In the bathroom still, she changed into black leggings and a black turtleneck. There was no way that she would change near that mirror now that she found out that Erik could spy on her from it. Erik, it's a lovely name I must admit, Erik She thought as she walked out of the bathroom, hairbrush in hand. Plopping her self down on the bed she crossed her legs, her violin case was already open and tuned so while she was waiting she brushed her long wet hair, humming as she did. Lotte did this for a few minutes, waiting for Erik,the phantom to show up. She was pretty sure that he was already here though.

"I think we have better things to do then this." Lotte finally said aloud. A deep dark chuckle came from the mirror causing Lotte to inwardly shiver. Don't let him see your weaknesses she thought to herself.

"Well Mr... What should I call exactly?"

"Erik is fine"

"Well, Erik I do believe that we have a lesson to start."

"Indeed we do."

Lotte frowned

"Umm are you going to stay behind that mirror the whole time? It's starting to freak me out. Why don't you come in?"

"You want me to come in?"

"yah sorta"

It was silent in the room for a moment then sighing he replied.

"Fine if you insist."

Lotte held her breath as a gloved hand came into view, rolling back the mirror that separated her and Erik.

**Review! **

**This chapter was by Little Luxa  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: THIS GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS: THE ONLY THINGS WE OWN ARE: LOTTE,RIN AND ERICA!**

Chapter Eight – Unfamiliar Feelings…

"…You want me to come in?" I asked, surprised at her insistence.

"Yeah, sort of," Lotte replied, her violin at hand.

Silence fell upon us. I feared walking into the room and having her scream at the sight of me…but then again, she was from the future, and those other loony girls screamed in delight when they saw me.

"Fine, if you insist." Without another word, I pushed the mirror away, making the glass barrier disappear. Lotte watched with her large green eyes as I entered the room, my dark cloak swishing softly behind me. I kept my eyes on her, startled at how beautiful she looked in black clothing. It definitely wasn't from this time era, but it flattered her figure, clinging to her form. I quickly looked away, shaking those forbidden thoughts from my mind. Turning back to her, I stood at my full height and looked down at her.

"Shall we begin?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She seemed to be star struck as she gawked at me. "Better than her screaming or attacking me." Blinking, she picked up her instrument and began to play a song I'd never heard before. From time to time, I would stop her, instructing her on how to position the violin or how to hold a note so that it might sound better. We'd barely been at it for an hour before I sighed, defeated.

"What is it?" she asked, her face emotionless, but her eyes shining with worry.

"I don't see why you need me. I hate to admit this, but…you're practically a master at playing the instrument."

Blush appeared on her face. "…you think so?" she asked, setting her violin on her bed.

I nodded. "Perhaps I could be of another use to you…" Raising an eyebrow, I asked, "Don't you sing?"

She frowned at this, turning away. "No, I don't," she snapped, crossing her arms.

My brows furrowed at this. "I've heard otherwise…"

"I stopped singing years ago after Mom-!" she stopped, covering her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

Of course I already knew this. Erica and Rin had told me much about themselves as well as Lotte. I had no idea she was so hurt by this occurrence. I was a terrible consoler, but seeing her on the brink of tears made me feel sympathetic. "…I'm sorry."

Lotte bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut. Shaking her head, she looked as though she was trying to stop herself from bursting into tears. "…I…sang to her until she died…that's why I can't…"

Cautiously, I took a seat beside her. Placing my hand on her shoulder, I whispered, "It's all right, Lotte. You don't have to hold back. It must hurt, keeping to yourself for so long…" "Oh, please! Who am I to talk? I have my own issues…"

You couldn't blame me for being surprised when she surrendered and threw herself in my arms. I stiffened again, the same way when Erica attacked me last night. But this was different – Lotte was in pain, and she was allowing me to see her in a weak and broken state. She was a good, strong girl, who liked to keep to herself. In many ways, she reminded me of myself…

Wrapping my arms around her, I held her close, my heart pounding all the while. I let myself nuzzle her hair as I breathed in her scent – roses…

"Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation…darkness stirs and wakes imagination…silently the senses abandon their defenses…" This song had been meant only for Christine, but I hadn't spoken to her since last night. To be honest, I'd lost my fascination…my obsession with her…How was it possible that after being Christine's admirer for ten years, a girl who appeared from the future managed to snatch my attention? "Let your soul take you where you long to be…only then can you belong to me…" She had stopped crying by now, docile and tame in my arms. I could hear her striving to breathe calmly, her body still shaky. She seemed to be falling asleep, judging by how she leaned into my chest. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night…" Sure enough, when I lifted her head, her eyes were closed, her face still glistening with tears. Carefully, I placed her on the bed and pulled a blanket over her. "You alone can make my song take flight…help me, make the music of the night…"

Letting my gloved fingers wipe away her tears, I found myself wanting to kiss her. I grimaced, realizing how stupid it was of me to think like that. But she was different…she didn't seem to be afraid of me…Thinking fast, I left her alone and ran back to my lair. Wracking my brain to remember what the girls had told me, I took a red rose and a white lily (her favorites) and tied them together with a black ribbon. Scribbling an invitation to a late dinner tomorrow night, my heart was pounding harder than ever before. Hurrying back the way I came, I found that she was still soundly asleep. Placing the flowers and note on her vanity, I took one last look at the angelic girl before sliding the mirror into place and leaving.

**REVIEW,THAT ALL WE ASK OF YOU!**

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**


	9. Chapter 9

**WER'E BAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK... with chapter 9!**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed!**

**Luxa's comments on Reviews:**

**Tromboneobession: Glad they made your day! P. said 'flutes For The Win!' right? For a moment I thought they said 'flutes Free The Wales!' lol !**

**Maxniss Everide (Awesome name!): AHHH YES...the problem about the future... I think we really messed it up! Who know what will happen! I am glad you like Lotte! Shes my favorite :) (don't tell Erica and Rin that though, otherwise I'm gonna get paint balled!)**

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: :) it's finally here!  
**

**Disclaimer: we don't own POTO but we do own Lotte,Rin,Erica and Timothy aka: Ferret boy!**

**We hope everyone had a great (and safe) Halloween! **

Chapter 9- One Ferret-boy + Angry Phantom (and his sandbag) = your basic rehearsal

_Lotte,_

_I would enjoy your company tonight out on the roof for dinner around 8. Please give me your response by leaving a note in my box._

_~ Erik_

Lotte had to reread the note quite a few times to make sure it wasn't a figment of her imagination. When she had woken up she was greeted by this note and flowers. 'My crazy friends must have told him my favorite flowers where lilies and roses' she thought as untied the black ribbon on them to tie her hair up with instead. Lotte had to admit that last night was amazing. When she first saw him up close she was struck speechless. He was at least 5 inches taller than her. Erik was in Lotte's opinion, the most mysterious and unique person she had ever. And damm! He knew how to sing! Lotte thought about how he held her and gently sang her to sleep. 'I could have sworn that I have heard Rin and Erica sing that a song like that before... what was it called...' she thought.

"The music of the night!" Lotte whispered to her self out loud as she walked down to breakfast before rehearsal. After breakfast she would leave a note in box five telling Erik she would meet him on the roof later that night. 'I wonder if this would be called a date... Whoa! This is just a formal dinner with your new music teacher, not a date!' Lotte thought as she sat down at a small table, buttering a slice of toast.

"Hey little Lotte!" Chirped Erica as Rin and her sat down at the table with Lotte.

"I wish we had pancakes in the 1870's" Lotte mumbled back as she nibbled on her toast. Rin's eyebrows rose at this comment.

"Lotte are you okay? Usually you tell us not to call you Little Lotte."

"I'm fine. Good god your acting like your my parents or something." Lotte said glaring at them, making Erica and Rin smirk.

"There's the Lotte we know! Come on rehearsal is about to start!" Rin cheered as Lotte and her stood up and started to leave, dragging Erica behind them.

"I didn't even get to finish my oatmeal!" Erica whined, Lotte and Rin ignored her protests though and continued on. The trio said there goodbyes as they reached the outside of the auditorium. As soon as Erica and Rin where in the dressing rooms to change into their costumes, Lotte dashed up to the infamous box five. Slowly she turned the door knob and let herself in. It was empty. Lotte silently set her note on the chair and quickly left.

Three Hours later...

Lotte was pretty sure if Ferret-boy tried to talk to her again she would take his Violin and smash it into his face. For the past three hours Ferret-boy (Aka: Timothy Patterson) the other violinist was trying to flirt with her. He was a brat, terrible violinist and thought she would fall straight in love with him. Ferret-boy was her age and a little shorter then Lotte and had a face that looked like well... a ferret.

"So... Lolly want to eat lunch with me?" He asked as they finally got their lunch break.

"First of all, my name is Lotte, nitwit. She said as she walked out of the pit and onto the stage, walking towards her friends; Erica, Rin and Christine. "And no, I don't want to have lunch with you. I'd rather eat with the horses in the stables because I bet they have table manners then you."

Most of the ballet rats and drunk stage hands heard this and bursted out laughing. This caused Timothy's face to turn bright red. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him.

"I think you should say sorry Lilly." He hissed.

"It's Lotte, ferret-boy!" She snarled, trying to break out of his rather strong grip. Then, out of nowhere, a sandbag dropped right on Timothy's head, knocking him out.

"He's here, the phantom of the opera!" Rin and Erica whispered in a sing-song voice. Lotte ignored this and up to see the face of Erik, glaring at Timothy, who was still out cold. He saw that she was looking at him and his eyes softened. "Thank you" Lotte silently mouthed to him. He gave her a half smile and swirled his cape, signaling his departure. Lotte walked off stage to meet her friends,a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to see Erik later tonight...

**7:55...**

Lotte pulled her hair out of her ponytail, letting her curls failed across her back. She had taken a bath and changed in to a fresh outfit; black yoga pants and a teal turtle neck with a black stripe across the middle of it. Slipping the white lily Erik gave her into her hair, Lotte decided she looked okay and started her journey to the roof.

A couple flights of stairs later...

Lotte reached the door that lead to the roof. She opened the door and gave a soft gasp. There before her was a small picnic set up on a red blanket. The center piece in the middle was three candles and a vase of lilies. Two plates of steaming pasta where next to a straw basket on the blanket also.

"Do you like it?"

Lotte turned around to find Erik in a black suit and cape, leaning against a statue, his white mask glowing in the candle light.

"It's perfect Erik... simply perfect." She whispered, still enchanted by it all.

**This (short) chapter was by Little Luxa**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: FOR THE SAKE OF FAUST! WE DON'T OWN POTO! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE SAY THIS!**

Chapter Ten – A Changed Man

She was beautiful.

I'd given up all hope of holding back my true feelings ofr her. I truly believed that I was falling for Lotte. How else could I explain the excitement when i read her response, or the jealousy that bubbled when that ferret tried to take her? I knew now that I had to make this work...otherwise, I'd end up alone again...

Lotte blinked as she took in her surroundings. I smirked, realizing that I'd enchanted her.

"You decided to come after all," I said, stepping away from my post.

"Well...yeah," she blushed, looking at me shyly.

Motioning for her to take a seat, we sat down together and began to eat. "...Lotte," I spoke, setting my plate down. "You're obviously an accomplished musician. I barely have to help you except perhaps with offering pointers on how to improve. I don't see how I can continue to be your teacher when you don't..." I winced inwardly as I realized what I was doing. I was basically setting her free of my grip. Unless if she consented to let me teach her to sing again, I was of no relevance to her. "...you don't need me."

Her eyes widened at this. She almost looked as if she didn't want me to say that. "But...I'm not that good!" she protested.

I raised my eyebrow at this. "I beg to differ, mademoiselle. You're-"

"No! Please, we barely even got started!" she argued. "Look, I'll even let you teach me to s-!" she stopped short, surprised at herself.

I myself was surprised, realizing what she wanted to say. "...you don't have to worry about that, I won't touch the subject again," I reassured her.

"No," she said firmly, looking up into my eyes. "I'll...I'll let you teach me to sing again."

I gawked at her, amazed at what she'd said. "Lotte, why is this such an important matter now? You should be happy you don't need anyone..."

"When Mom died, she promised me an Angel," she said, her voice becoming soft. "I've been alone for years...my dad and I barely talk, it's like I don't exist. Then you show up, and I feel...special." Tears escaped her eyes. Noticing, she roughly wiped them away. Getting up, I sat beside her and held her. My heart sped up when she placed her head on my chest.

"This is bad," I thought. "Lotte, what are you doing to me?"

"She's gotta be here somewhere!"

We froze. That was Erica's voice. They were looking for her, and they were nearing the roof!

"Damn them!" I cursed under my breath.

"Oh man! What're we gonna-?" Lotte began, only to be cut off by me. Scooping her into my arms, I took her away and hid behind the statue of Apollo. We held our breaths upon hearing the door open.

"OMOG!" That was Erica...she was always the one starting with the ridiculous accronimes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Christine's probably having a picnic dinner with Raoul!"

"Oh, puh-lease! This screams Erik. Check out the flowers and candles! And look inside the basket..."

I gnashed my teeth. They were ruining everything!

"Chocolate cake?" Erica asked.

"This is stuff Lotte likes..." Rin stopped.

Everything was silent...until they squealed again like the children they were.

"OMOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" they sang together. "Erik LIKES Lotte!"

"Wait, how's that possible? They haven't even see each other!" Rin said, inquisitive.

"She never talks about him, either...wait! She's stealing MY Phantom!" The door opened once again as they ran down the stairs. "Quick! Find Lotte!"

Waiting until they were gone, I set Lotte down on the floor and sighed, smacking my face. "I'm sorry, Lotte. I believe our dinner is ruined and you're in grave danger."

She laughed at this. "Oh please! I've been dealing with this since elementary school!"

I couldn't help but notice the way she shivered. It would snow soon... taking my cape off, I placed it on her shoulders. Surprised, she blushed, looking into my eyes. "Thanks."

I hadn't taken my hands off of her shoulders. Slowly, I pulled her closer. "What am I thinking?" Turning my head, I sighed. "I'm sorry Lotte. I should probably..."

"Erik, wait!" she whispered, clutching onto the lapels of my jacket. Her face was too close to mine...I could feel her warm breath on my face.

"Lotte, you don't want this creature, trust me," I said, looking away.

"Yes, I do," she said stubbornly.

My heart ached. I couldn't hold back anymore. "Lotte..." My lips found hers, and for a moment, I thought I'd died and gone to Heaven. The night Christine performed in Faust was nothing now compared to this. I clung to Lotte, my hands caressing her, my lips melting into hers. "Lotte..." I repeated over and over.

"Erik..." she whispered, letting me kiss and hold her.

Her friends' shouts resounded in my ears, making me groan as I realized she would have to return to deal with the two little magpies. Pulling away, I sighed. "Come, we must return. Those two fangirls will be missing you."

**The next night, during the performance of Il Muto…**

Tonight, I did the most unexpected thing. I let a man live.

I had just played a marvelous prank on the Toad, switching her throat spray for something a little more…soothing… The minute she tried to hit that high note, she croaked. The managers, Andre and Firmin, then decided to place Christine in the role of the Countess. In the meantime, the ballet from Act Three would be performed. I could already see Meg, Rin, and Erica hurrying onto the stage, gossiping about my act. As I moved freely about the catwalks and rafters, I realized that someone was trying to follow me.

Of course…that drunkard idiot Buquet would try to get to the bottom of things. I decided to play a game, in which the hunter became the hunted. Silently, I snuck up behind the stagehand. Upon turning around, his eyes widened, a cry of fear escaping his mouth. He ran off, or at least tried to, considering we weren't on solid ground. But I was quick and climbed the ropes easily, shaking them to make him stumble. I grinned evilly as I closed up onto him, my lasso already around his neck. As the color began to drain from his face, a melodic sound reached my ears. Glancing down, I caught sight of my Lotte playing in the pit with the rest of the orchestra. I froze, focusing on her.

My mind began to race at once. What would happen if I killed Buquet? It would definitely cause problems…and what would she think of me? The last thing I wanted right now was to lose her. And if I remembered correctly, from what Rin and Erica had explained, if I killed Buquet, it would lead to my downfall…

Reluctantly, I took the lasso off of Buquet's bruised neck. As he gasped for air, he gawked at me.

"I'm letting you live for now," I snarled. "Should you try to pull that little search stunt again, I promise you, you won't have such a soft landing." With that, I threw him off of the catwalk, letting him fall on top of one of the props. He'd probably end up with a broken limb or two, but at least it wouldn't be his neck. The moment he crashed onto the stage, everyone went into a frenzy, the opera interrupted once again. With a twirl of my cape, I hurried off before anyone else could try to follow me.

**This chapter was written by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**EriksNewLove: Glad you like it! :)**

**Gawth: YAY! we are so happy that we make you laugh! Lots of humor coming up so keep a reading!**

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: K-I-S-S-I-N-G hmmm? Funny how things worked out :D Hey,wasn't in a tree but under a statue works, right?** **Hope Erik and Lotte didn't kill you because I would miss your reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: must we say it again? Fine, *sighs* we do not own POTO or the song Breakaway**

**EriksNewLove: As long as you get us some credit, I don't see why not! I am happy that this story has inspired you to write something!**

**Gawth: A happy Erik is a scary Erik indeed! About Christine... yah I dont know what the heck has happened to her during all of this, shes most likely with the fop *shrugs* who knows. I can't wait to write the masqerade either *gives evil grin* it's going to be **_**lots**_** of fun! *evil laugh***

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: yes, killing someone really doesn't help a relationship. Thank God that Erik used common sense and didn't. Otherwise, he would have a **_**very **_**pissed off Lotte on his hands. Happy your alive btw :)**

**EriksNewLove: CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! TAKE A DEEP BREATH AND READ THIS CHAPTER TO FEED YOUR NEEDS! *coughs* glad you like it btw**

Chapter 11- Breakaway

Everything went downhill for Lotte after the head stage hand fell out of the rafters. Before, her day was fine, she was hiding from 'The two terrors' but still gushing over the fact that Erik and her kissed. It was her first kiss and loved every second of it. When the stagehand fell, the managers finally decided to cancel the opera. Lotte slipped out right after this was announced so ferret-boy wouldn't pester her. Lotte then ran right into Erica and Rin backstage.

"Finally we found you! Come with us, we may have a big problem on our hands." Rin quickly as Erica and her dragged Lotte up flights of stairs. They came to the door that led to the roof. Erica yanked it open and pushed Lotte out into the cold, snowy air.

"What's wrong? Is this about what just happen with that stagehand Buquet?" Lotte asked worriedly.

"Sorta, umm I know this sounds crazy but Buquet was supposed die because Erik, the phantom kills him. He didn't kill him though and we fear that it's because we sorta told him that killing the stagehand would start his downfall. So the stagehands still alive and I think we just screwed up everything and made a time paradox." Erica blurted. Lotte blinked and took a few steps back.

"Ummm okay... Why did Erik kill Buquet in the first place last time?"

"well, Lotte we think it's because Erik was still ** off at everyone except Christine and wanted revenge. By the way... where you last night?" Rin said her eyes starting to narrow.

"nowhere." Lotte lied, making the girls frown at her obvious lie.

"you lying Lotte, tell us the truth." Erica demanded.

"You where with him weren't you?" Rin quietly said.

"Who are you talking about?" Lotte nervously, biting on her lip. She hated lying to her friends, if they kept on asking her she would eventually cave in and tell them.

"You with Erik, up on the roof, eating a picnic." Rin said, coming closer to Lotte.

"What would you do if I did?" Lotte asked Erica.

"Squeal and possibly be a little jealous." Erica admitted.

"I am terrible at lying" Lotte sighed and turned away from her friend to stare at the city below them. "Yes, I did have dinner with Erik until you two interrupted it."

Erica gave out a huge squeal and Rin's jaw dropped.

"How... how did this come about ?" Rin weakly asked.

"Gave me a violin lesson two nights ago, told me I am a master at it and now he is going to teach me to sing." Lotte shifted uncomfortably.

"OMOG!" Erica swooned "Did he sing to you? What else did you two do? Has he gotten angry with you yet?"

"Calm down! Yes he did sing to me, we haven't done much besides the lesson and dinner, and he has never gotten angry at me, yet."

"What song did he sing?" Rin eagerly asked.

"It's that one you and Erica often sing about nighttime and music." Lotte then hummed a little bit of it, making their eyes grow huge.

"Erik sang the Music of the Night to you?" Erica gasped when Lotte nodded." OMOG... Did he hold you or hug you sometime during all these events? Hes done it before when singing that song." This made Lotte blush for she thought about their kiss once more.

"Umm... Well he sang me to sleep and held me then and one other time. Last night he..." Lotte's voice dropped to almost a whisper "Last night he kissed me."

At this, Erica and Rin fainted. Lotte sighed, scooping some snow off the ground then dumping it on both of the girls faces. This woke them up instantly.

"HE KISSED YOU!" Erica squealed brushing snow out of her eyes.

"Yes, he kissed me and I kissed him back. Now stop that annoying fan-girl squeal, I still need to hear tonight for my lesson."

At this, both girls faces lighted up.

"Okay, but first... MAKEOVER TIME!" They both yelled, making Lotte shudder.

"No! Not a makeover! I beg of you!"

"Sorry Lotte but it's too late now!" Erica madly cackled as they grabbed Lotte and marched her downstairs to the dorms.

An hour later...

"Open your eyes!" Erica and Rin squealed. Lotte slowly opened her eyes and gasped as she looked in the mirror. Her usually messy hair was curly and glossy, she had elegant but simple makeup on, and wore a lavender sundress.

"Wow..." she whispered to herself.

"You'll knock Eriks socks off! Well... if he wears socks. I don't know if he does." Erica babbled, making Lotte grin slightly.

"We better go, your lesson starts soon. Good luck!" Rin said with a soft smile as she walked out of Lottes room, dragging Erica behind her by her ear. Lotte sat down on the bed and closed

her eyes, a small smile on her face. She stood up and walked over to her guitar case and opened it up. It was a black acoustic guitar that she had gotten for her 7th birthday. On the corner on it was a white rose and Lottes name painted in to it. She gently lifted it out of its case and sat back down on the bed. She remembered her mom, Carla teaching the last song she taught her before she died. "You first just start singing 'da' Lotte" Her mother would say. A tear fell down her cheek. "Da" Lotte softly sang. "Da" Lotte sang louder, now playing the guitar too. For the first time in 10 years, Lotte was singing.

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I would end up happy_

_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me _

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I prayed_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway..._

_And breakaway..._

Lotte smiled, she had never felt better in a long time, as she set down her guitar she heard the voice of her savior, her inspiration to sing once more

"_Brava! Brava! Bravisima_" Erik sang from behind the mirror.

**This chapter was by Little Lotte**

**Thank you for taking the time to read and we hope that you also take the time to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: we do not own POTO nor the songs: All I ask of you,The Phantom of the Opera or Breakaway. we really wished we did though**

**EriksNewLove: yes I chose that song for Erik and Lotte because it's a song about finding your way in the world and breaking away from the chains of the past, something that Lotte and Erik are doing for the first time. **

**Gawth: yah, chapter 11 was pretty much a filler. I am also a crummy writer :P Chapter 12 though is written much better, this is because RoseLoveHeartBeating worte it and she is an awesome writer. Hope you like this chapter better!**

Chapter Twelve – Musical Masters

As I walked down the vast corridors of the secret pathways in the Opera, I could hear an angelic voice echoing throughout the halls. I was shocked at how beautiful it was – it rivaled with Christine's! Upon arriving at the mirror, my eyes widened when I saw my precious Lotte. She truly was an angel, Heaven-sent to me. She wore a lavender dress, her dark hair cascading around her face.

_"Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk _

_Take a chance _

_Make a change _

_And breakaway..._

_And breakaway..."_

Smiling, she set down her instrument. I took this opportunity to praise her. "_Brava! Brava! Bravisima!" _

Her head jerked towards the mirror, a smile gracing her face at once. Just the sight of this made my heart soar. Sliding the mirror out of my way, I stepped into the room and took her hand. "Mademoiselle Silverman, you look divine," I murmured, placing a kiss on her slender pale hand. "You also have the voice of an angel."

She blushed at this, looking away. "I'm not as beautiful or talented as Christine, though…"

"Don't you dare put yourself down," I frowned, pulling her into my arms. "Christine is beautiful in her own way, and you are beautiful in yours…though I must say, I find myself gravitating towards you all the time now."

She giggled in surprise and delight, making me smile. As I held her in my arms, she gazed into my eyes and asked, "Erik…why didn't you kill Buquet?"

I stood rigid at this. "…did you want me to kill him?"

"No! No, of course not," she shook her head rapidly. "But…I mean, I thought that…that is…"

"Erica and Rin already explained to me about this…play, story, whatever you want to call it," I sighed. "They said that if I killed him, that would just make things go downhill for me. Also…" I felt my face and neck flare up as I admitted, "…I didn't want to do something you wouldn't approve of…I couldn't bring myself to do it, knowing that it would make me seem even more like a monster to you."

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she listened to me. "Now who's putting themselves down?" she asked with a smile. "You didn't kill him…for me?"

I nodded, my arms tightening around her tiny waist. "I've done some horrible things in the past, Lotte…but now that I've found you, I can change. I want to become a better man for you."

I was surprised and relieved when she buried her face into my chest, hugging me tightly. I was…being accepted…at last…

"Thank you…" she whispered. Pulling away, she smiled again and tugged me so that I would sit beside her on her bed. "So…should we start?"

"That would be for the best," I agreed. "Speaking of which, what was that song you sang moments ago?"

"It's called 'Breakaway'," she informed me. "It's my favorite, and…" A tear escaped her eye as she added, "It's the last song I sang for a while…I sang it to my mom before she died…"

I hugged her again, allowing her to weep on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered. Stroking her hair, I decided to soothe her.

_"No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you. Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you…"_

_"Say you love me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of summertime…" _She surprised me by singing along, still clinging to me. It was as though she was a different person with me… _"Say you need me with you now and always…Promise me that all you say is true…that's all I ask of you."_

For someone who hadn't sung in years, she was wonderful. I continued: _"Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you…"_

_"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night, and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me…"_

_"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime! Let me lead you from your solitude…Say you need me with you here, beside you…Anywhere you go, let me go too…Lotte, that's all I ask of you…"_

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…Say the word and I will follow you…"_

_"Share each day with me,each night, each morning…"_

_"Say you love me…" _she whispered.

_"You know I do…"_ I replied, my face close to hers.

_"Love me – that's all I ask of you."_

I took this opportunity to kiss her lips. They had been tempting me for the longest time. She wrapped her arms around my neck, letting it be known that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon. I smirked as we continued to kiss. When we finally pulled apart and caught our breaths, we finished the duet.

_"Anywhere you go let me go too!...Love me – that's all I ask of you…"_

I smiled at her, earning a blush and a shy smile in return.

"I've gotta see!"

My smile evaporated at once, a grimace forming on my face. I should've known the two gossips would be just outside, listening in.

"Erica! Knock it off!" I heard Rin snap. "They'll hear us!"

"Aw, man," Lotte sighed, shaking her head. "No privacy whatsoever."

At this, and idea struck my mind. Quickly, I whispered my plan into her ear. Because those girls were being so obnoxious and nosy, I decided to play a game…

Lotte nodded, grinning along with me. If my calculations were correct, they were bound to become extremely jealous. Getting off of the bed, I led Lotte to the mirror.

_"I am your Angel of Music…Come to me, Angel of Music…" _I sang, capturing Lotte's eyes.

"OMOG!" I heard one of the girls squeal.

"Lotte! Can you hear us?" another cried out. A small smirk etched itself onto my face as I brought Lotte through the mirror and into my world.

_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…" _Her voice echoed throughout the halls once more as she clung to my arm, allowing me to led her into the unknown._ "That voice which calls to me and speaks my name…and do I dream again? For now, I find…the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_

Arriving at the end of the staircase, we found my loyal midnight horse, Caesar, waiting for us. Mounting her onto the steed, I took hold of the reins and took them down another path.

_"Sing once again with me our strange duet! My power over you grows stronger yet…and though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside you're mind."_

We arrived at the canal now, my gondola waiting for us in the murky waters. Helping her off of the animal, I held her in my arms for a moment, kissing the top of her head. Making sure she was safely seated, I tied Caesar to his post before getting into the boat and taking off.

_"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear…I am the mask you wear-"_

_"-it's me they hear…"_

_"You're/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined…the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind…"_

As we neared my home, I wondered in the back of my mind, "How long will it take those two hoolagins to break into Lotte's room?"

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**We enjoy all your reviews and comments and hope you have more to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: We do not own The Phantom of the Opera... **_**Yet**_**! **

**Hello everyone! Today is another filler but do not fret! Longer chapters will come soon!**

**EriksNewLove: glad you calmed down! we wouldn't want you to die from laughing! lol!**

**Gawth: Yes, I do agree with you that Lotte and Erik are the romance and Rin and Erica are the humor. We have had lots of fun writing them both. May the Phantom watch over you too!**

**Maxniss Everide: I think we all hope that Erik and Lotte get a happy ending! Good luck with the guy btw! ;)**

**MadamAnimeLover18: Glad it makes you laugh!**

Chapter 13- bobbie-pins, gondolas and organs Oh my!

"Erica, the Bobby-pin isn't working!"

"Keep trying, we have to get in! Lotte could be getting ravished by Erik by now!"

As soon as Erik started to sing Angel of Music the two girls started to panic. Could a person from the past and a person from the future love each other even though they are from different eras? What if Erik is just obsessed with Lotte, not in love? This would break Lottes fragile heart. The girls decided to break this relationship up, who knows what would happen if they didn't ? After 5 minutes, Rin heard a click. The girls bursted through the door to find that the room was empty. They where too late, Erik had taken Lotte down to the lair. The duo walked over to the mirror.

"Should we go down?"

"I think we have to Rin. I Just hope Lotte hasn't done anything dumb like pull of Eriks mask."

"This is Lotte we are talking about though, so..."

"...we better run." Erica said grimly as they walked though the mirror.

**In the gondola...**

Lotte had no idea how Erik got a horse and a gondola down here but she didn't care. Finally they would be alone without her two troublesome friends. Lotte gasped in shock as the gate before them magically opened.

_"He's there, the phantom of the opera..."_ She sang holding out the last note.

"Sing..." Erik whispered to her as he pushed them along. Lotte sang higher as candles came up out of the water.

"Sing my Angel of music!" He cried happily, so she continued to. Lotte had never felt so alive, but she was feeling rather exhausted, all the activities of the day where catching up on her.

"Sing for me!" Erik bellowed as he parked the gondola. Lotte sang the highest she ever had, then slumped over, feeling very tired. Erik must have noticed this as well.

"Are you feeling alright Lotte?" He asked worriedly as he stepped out of the gondola.

"I'm just a little tired, that's all." She murmured sleepily. Erik gave her a soft smile and picked her out of the gondola, carrying her bridal style. Lotte wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder.

"Welcome to my home" He softly said in her ear. Lotte gasped as she finally looked around. His home was filled with unusual gadgets, statues, drawings and candles. He had a desk that was filled with pieces of music and had a diorama of the opera houses stage on top of it. The crown jewel of it all was the large, gleaming organ.

"Oh Erik, it's beautiful" Lotte said, looking up at him. He gently set Lotte down on her feet so she could look around. She climbed up the steps to the organ, Erik following behind her. Lotte sat down on the organ's bench and looked at the sheet of music before her.

"Don Juan Triumphant?" Lotte looked quizzically at Erik. "I have never heard of it."

"Thats because it's not done yet, its my opera." Erik simply said as he say down next to her. Lotte started to play it but suddenly she was stopped by Erik as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her away from the keys of the organ.

"You shouldn't play it, its too dark for a person of light like you." Erik said firmly, looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh" Lotte said quietly, looking down "would you play me something Erik?"

"of course, my Lotte"

Erik started to play for her, his long fingers pressing down on the keys. Lotte closed her eyes, listening to only the music. She laid her head on Erik's shoulder once more. Lotte felt him tense up for a moment but then he relaxed. Lotte softly yawned, making Erik softy chuckle.

"You have a nice laugh" She said sleepily, this made him stop playing altogether and laugh louder.

"Thank you Lotte..." Erik started to say more but Lotte never heard him. She had fallen asleep, right on his shoulder.

**This Chapter was by Little Luxa**

**Review, thats all we ask of you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: we dont own POTO but we do own the crazy trio; Lotte,Rin and Erica**

**Maxniss Everide: We all love fillers once in a while ;)**

**Ken: two phan girls + Erik = trouble with a capital T!**

**Gawth: If they made her croak, Erik would surely punjab them both! I could picture that not ending well lol XD**

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: lets pray that they don't break them up lol ;) **

**Eliseia: I loved that part too, Rose did such a great job bonding the two together with that song ;)**

Chapter Fourteen – Unmasked Man

I smiled as I gazed upon my dear Lotte. I never felt anything like this before for anyone… Picking her up, I carried her to the bedroom and placed her gingerly on the blood red silken sheets. I let my lips softly graze the top of her head before tugging a black rope. Curtains slowly fell around her, shielding her from the world.

Walking away, I was about to take off my cape when I heard two faint voices arguing. I grimaced, cursing under my breath. I should have known…

I didn't take the gondola this time, rather one of the secret passages built into my lair. Moving stealthily, I snuck back to the catacombs, where I found the two gossips having a fight.

"We can't let Lotte get carried away by all this!" Erica snapped, looking supremely irked.

"But I though this would be good for Lotte!" Rin fought back as they walked towards the canal. "I think you're just jealous that Erik likes her."

"No, I'm not!...ok, maybe a little, but that's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

The two girls screamed, spinning around. While they were busy fighting, I took the opportunity of sneaking out and stalking them. I glared at them through my mask, seeming all the more petrifying to them.

"Don't do that!" Rin frowned. "Where's Lotte?"

"Safe, that's all you need to know," I replied curtly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I think we need a little more than that," Erica growled. The moment I stood to my full height, however, she took a step back.

"You should be happy I'm taking your advice," I sneered. "I've left Christine, I didn't kill Buquet, I have a new student who is as passionate and focused on music as I am…"

"Focused on the music, or on you?" Erica countered.

I ignored the comment. "I thought I told you not to come back down here."

"Listen, Erik," Rin began. "Lotte's our best friend, and she's dealt with so much hurt and struggle in her life that if you hurt her now, I don't think she'd be ok afterwards."

My brows furrowed at this. "I assure you, hurting her is the farthest thing in my mind. May I remind you that I, too, have been through many hardships."

"What if you're just obsessing over her, not in love with her?" Erica burst.

I blinked, shocked at her words. "I obsessed with Christine, that I know now. But Lotte is different…I never felt this way about anyone…not even Miss Daae." Frowning, I glared at them. "Lotte has become everything to me. Now that I finally have some bit of happiness in my dreary and hellish life, you want to take it away?" Snarling, I stepped forward, frightening them. "I will not let you take her so easily from me. I can be a very intimidating adversary, ladies, I'm sure you already know this. Are you sure you want to face my wrath?"

They blinked, their faces pale. Stepping back, I turned away and headed down a path. "Go back the way you came if you want to escape with your lives." With a twirl of my cape, I walked away from them, sneaking into another passage.

The encounter left me with my blood boiling. I wanted to wrap my lasso around their necks, but Lotte would never forgive me if I did that. Instead, once I made it back home, I changed into more comfortable clothes and began to compose a bit more of "Don Juan Triumphant". No longer was Christine to be my Aminta…my mind was set on making Lotte the star of the show…all I had to do was get those idiot managers to hear her…who knew? Perhaps even Christine would envy her…

And then there was that new fop who played in the orchestra pit with my angel. My eyes narrowed at this. "I will most certainly keep an eye on him…"

After an hour of composing, I got up and stretched. An idea coming to mind, I snatched a piece of paper and began to sketch my new angel. Completing it, I smiled. Taking off my mask for the briefest moment, I massaged my face. The air was cool and felt foreign to me…

"Erik?"

I froze. Lotte was suddenly at my side…and she was looking at my unmasked face.

"NO!" I roared, a mix of emotions stirring within me.

"Erik!" she cried, reaching out to me.

I snatched her arm and shook her, fury covering my face. "You've finally seen this monster's face! Now, you can never leave this hell!"

As Lotte gawked at me in shock and fear, the realization of my actions hit me like lightning. Shame and self-loathing overtook me as I released her and moved away.

"In the bedroom, there is a hidden door by the left wall. Go…and never come back."

Covering my face, I took off, getting into the gondola and abandoning her. I felt horrible, especially when she continued to cry my name. But this would be better this way…I hoped she would forgive me, and that her meddling friends would finally leave me be.

**This chapter was by LoveRoseHeartBeating**

**Didn't see that coming did ya!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

**that's for me and Rose to know and you to find out ;)  
**

**until then, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: we dont own POTO *sniff sniff***

**AN IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS! READ BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER!**

**Due to the reviews recently written, we have noticed that quite a few people are upset about Erik's... freak out. The word 'asinine' does indeed describe our masked friend. I'm rather ticked off at his stupidity too. Please bare with our moody phantom,for now. I could tell you why, but whats the fun in that? On a side note, while I would love to make a movie EriksNewLove, I dont believe we have the time at the moment with the holidays coming up. Maybe someday though ;)**

**We also would like warn you that in this chapter Lotte is a little OOC. The only way i can explain it is that like Erik, she gets attached very quickly. Then when its ripped away quickly she gets very insecure and panics. This has been happened ever since her mother died when she was little. I was sorta half asleep when I wrote this chapter so it may not very good lol.**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Little Luxa**

**co-author of the story**

Chapter 15- "He left me"

It was like she couldn't breath. He left her, yelled at her and told her to never come back. Why did this have to happen?

"please come back Erik" she whispered, crying on the floor near the lake. Erik didn't seem to hear her as he and the gondola slipped out of her sight.

When she had woken up in a bed she was momentarily confused, then she remember coming down with Erik to his home earlier. Lotte pulled on the cord that opened the sheer, black curtain that surrounded the bed and slid out of it to go look for Erik. She found him next to a drawing of her, rubbing his face. She was worried that he was hurt because she saw him wince,so she called out to him. This startled Erik and made his hand drop from his face. Then she saw it, his deformity. It wasn't the most handsomest face ever, true but she still loved him with a deformed face or not. Lotte was going to say this but then Erik went crazy. He roared and shook her, yelling that she could never leave because she had seen his 'monstrous' face. Then his mood changed once more as he told her to leave and never come back. Erik then turned and left with the gondola, leaving Lotte alone on the floor, where she now was crying.

"Please come back, don't leave me." She cried once more, curling into a ball. Lotte didn't know what to do no. She hated being abandoned, it always reminded her of when her mom died.

"Erica would know" Lotte said to herself "I have to find Erica and Rin". Still shaking, Lotte stood up and walked back to the bedroom to look for the passageway.

**Some hall in the Opera house, really late at night...**

Erica and Rin where rather tired but where almost to the dorms. After Erik threatened both of them, the girls wandered in the catacombs until they finally found a way out. That took around two hours though.

"We are totally going to need lattes in the morning." Rin grumbled.

"Did they have lattes in the 1800's ?"

"I don't know, if they don't I guess we will have to make them ourselves"

They stopped walking when they heard crying, coming right out of the wall.

"That sounds like Lotte!" Rin gasped. The wall right next to them opened a crack and out came their friend, Lotte crying her eyes out.

"OMOG!" Erica squeaked " Lotte are you okay?"

"He left me" Lotte sobbed, collapsing on to the floor in front of them. "He left me"

The girls where stunned, they hadn't seem Lotte cry since her mother died.

"It's okay Lotte, we are going to take you back to your room" Erica said gently as they helped her up and leaned her against their shoulders.

"I knew he would somehow hurt her, he said hurting her was the farthest in his mind but he still did somehow" Rin muttered as they reached Lottes room. They put Lotte down on her bed as she now slowly stopped crying.

"Lotte... Can you please tell us what happened?" Rin asked quietly. Lotte then emotionlessly told then about what happened after she had woken up in Eriks home.

"Oh Lotte..." Erica sighed as she hugged her "You don't deserve this"

"I gave him my heart" Lotte whispered, burrowing her head into her hands "and he said he loved me. Why did he leave me?"

Rin hadn't spoken yet but Erica could tell she was furious.

"Lotte, I think we all need to go to bed. Can you do that?" Rin said calmly.

"Please stay with me!" Lotte cried, making the girls alarmed. Lotte had never been so insecure before, Erik had been more important to her then he knew.

"Yes, we will stay Lotte for a while. So close your eyes." Erica said softly as she got off of Lottes bed and pulled the covers over her. In a few minutes, Lotte was fast asleep.

"How could he do this to her!" Rin hissed quietly, even though she was quiet angry.

"I wish I could give him a piece of my mind!" Erica agreed " I love Erik, but look what he has done to Lotte"

The girls stared at their broken friend that was fast asleep after a few moments.

"Do you think she will be alright?"

"I don't know Erica, I don't know. It took months for Lotte to even laugh after her mother died, who knows what will happen to her now."

"Should we talk to Erik?"

"That's basically asking for death, I think we should just be here for Lotte for now and talk to Erik sometime later."

They sat in silence for a while, listening to the steady breathing coming from Lotte.

"Erik!" Lotte whispered in her sleep "come back Erik!" She cried louder, starting to toss and turn.

"Oh Erik" Rin sighed sadly "If only you knew how much you mean to her."

"We better get to our dorm, Giry might find out and then we would be toast!"

At this both girls stomachs rumbled.

"Man, walking around the cellars or whatever they are called sure makes you hungry!" Rin giggled.

"Come on! I dont have toast but I still have some Chex Mix in our bag!" Erica laughed.

They then wrote a note for Lotte telling that they had to go back and that she should meet them for breakfast. When leaving, Rin poked her head in once more.

"Good night our little Lotte" She whispered as she shut the door.

"I love you Erik" Lotte sighed as she turned in her sleep. "I really do Erik, I really do"

**This chapter was by Little Luxa**

**See the shiny, blue button? You should press it and review the chapter. Please? You know you want to!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If we owned POTO do you think we would be on here? Really?**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: IT DIDN'T GIVE YOU WAFFLES! GASP! Well, i better get you some *throws waffles at reviewers* btw you can kick Erik... but i dont think you will after you read this chapter ;)**

**Maxniss Everide: Yay! we made your day! thanks for reviewing! :D**

**Gawth: he was a little shy *cough* and a jerk *cough* to Lotte in the last 2 chapters **

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: well... *blinks eyes* I have to agree with you on that. And he BETTER hear our poor little Lotte *gives Erik a glare***

**Hyunju87: I loved writing those words, it really shows how much Erik means to her :)**

Chapter Sixteen – Making Amends

I watched Lotte from afar, listening to her cries as she slept. I crumbled to my knees, burying my face into my hands. "What have I done?"

I never should have spoken to her…maybe then this wouldn't have happened…but then I would've been misrable. I didn't go near her for the next twenty-four hours, and that was simply hell. I missed my Lotte, but she'd seen me…

I noticed how that ferret kept stealing glances towards her during the practice. I snarled at this. Perhaps I was hated now, but I wouldn't allow Lotte to be fawned over by that animal. The hours slowly dragged on before it started to get dark outside. As I snuck around the opera, I found myself listening to Erica and Rin.

"…what'll we do? Lotte hasn't spoken a word all day!" Rin whispered. "Christine, Meg and Giry have noticed this. We can't tell them that she had a relationship with Erik!"

"Yeah, we'll all get in trouble," Erica nodded. "I don't know what to tell you…say, where is Lotte anyways?"

"Last I checked she was headed for the stables," Rin replied.

"The stables?" Erica asked, raising an eyebrow.

This grabbed my attention at once. Taking off, I found myself hiding in the stables, stealing a heavy cloak and covering my face with the hood. Catching sight of Lotte, I heard her softly ask a man to take her to the cemetery.

"At this hour, miss?" he asked, surprised.

"I just want to be alone…" she said, her voice but a whisper.

He nodded, looking rather reluctant. The moment Lotte turned away to get a cloak for herself, I conked the man out and hid him in a stall. Taking the driver's seat, I waited for her mount the carriage before driving off. Just as we pulled out onto the street, I noticed that disgusting urchin, the ferret, watching her leave, grabbing another horse.

"He wants to follow her…"

This bothered me as we drove on in silence. Leaving Lotte at the cemetery gate, I saw him coming up in the distance. Thinking fast, I led the horses away to a safe distance before dismounting and running to find my angel. In the time it took me to leave the steeds and find her, the ferret had her cornered.

"Lily, I think it's time you admit you're wrong and that we should be together," he sneered, stepping closer to her.

"I only love one man, and he's better than you!" Lotte snapped. "Get lost!"

"Now you've really gotten me angry," he growled, grabbing her wrists and pressing her against a large tombstone. "You're mine!"

"NO! Let me go!" she screamed, kicking as he tried to force himself on her.

Fury took over, making my blood boil. With a cry, I jumped out of hiding, yanking him roughly off of Lotte. He tumbled to the ground, his eyes widening upon seeing me. Panicked, he snatched his sword as I drew my own. We fought, spinning and twirling around the cemetery grounds. He was quick and nimble, but he barely had any experience with a sword. Leaping away, he ran for Lotte, his sword pointed for her. "If I can't have her, NO ONE CAN!" he screamed.

Lotte's eyes were huge, her body frozen in fear. I could hear screams from afar…they sounded like Rin and Erica…

Thinking fast, I turned, pulled Lotte out of the way, and felt the blade pierce my side. With a cry and burst of strength, I slashed my sword at his chest. We both fell to the ground, bleeding profusely. I gasped, wincing as I felt my wounded side. It wasn't too deep…I could fix it…

"Erik!"

"Lotte?" I blinked, my vision hazy. The next thing I knew I was lying in her lap. "Lotte…are you all right?"

"I am now," she whispered, her eyes watery.

"Lotte, don't cry because of me. I don't deserve you," I told her. It was freezing here, but in her arms, I felt so at peace. "I'm so sorry…I didn't want to hurt you, but I did anyways…I just…I didn't want you to see my face…"

"I don't care about your face!" she cried, hugging me tightly. "I love you…"

"I love you, too…" I heard more cries for my name but I was sucked into darkness, unable to reply.

**Thiis chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Phans reading this: *jaws drop***

**Little Luxa: ... well you didn't see that coming, did ya?**

**Phans: ...**

**Little Luxa: Yep, that's what I felt when I first read that chapter too *munches on a cookie***

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET COOKIES! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Maxniss Everide: hmm... I dont really know, but she most likely went because she wanted a place to think that was phan-girl-free, so that was the best place for her to go. Don't know for sure though **

**Horses of Shadow and Night: Hugs do make everything better *hugs a disgruntled Erik* He did deserve that kick though so it's ok that you did :D**

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: well, I am glad that you don't hate Erik anymore and even happier that you hate Ferret Face :D now that hes out of the rest of the story, you can kill him if you like :D**

**EriksNewLove: knowing Erik not ****e**_**verything**_** is going to perfect *gives Erik a dirty glare* but close enough :)**

**JediGreenGirl: I don't sigh that dramatically! *sighs* See ya later ;)**

**Dlsclaimer: ONE DAY WE WILL OWN YOU, POTO! ONE DAY!**

Chapter 17- In which Lotte becomes a nurse

"Holy flying sheep in a shipwreck! Lotte, what the hell is going on!" Erica yelled as they ran over to Lotte and the two bleeding men. They had come just in time to see the sword fights ending and Lotte whisper something to Erik that they couldn't hear.

"What happened?" Rin gasped as they finally got to Lotte.

"I think ferret-boy was about to... do something to me but somehow Erik appeared out of nowhere and they ended up a sword fight. Then Timothy tried to kill me for some nonsensical reason but Erik pushed me out of the way." Lotte said in a faint voice but then became very calm and collected as she cradled Erik in her arms. "Now, I need you two to take Timothy back to the opera house. I am going to take Erik back to his house..."

"Lair" Erica interrupted, making Lotte glare at her. Erica shrugged back, Rin roll her eyes at both of them.

"...back to his lair so I can clean up the wound. Understand?"

The girls nodded, and started to walk over to Timothy when Rin turned around.

"Are you okay Lotte?"

"I am fine, Erik on the other hand is wounded and in pain so I need to go now." she said, standing up with Erik still in her arms. He was very light so she was positive she could carry him to his house/lair.

"umm okay... If you say so. We are going to walk back and give you some alone time. Will we see you later?" Erica asked, as she attempted to start dragging Timothy by his legs.

"Most likely" Lotte said causally as she went through the gates of the cemetery, Erik now slung over her shoulder.

"I sometimes worry about that girl." Erica said a few minutes later after Lotte left.

"So do I Erica" Rin sighed as they both dragged the limp body of Timothy Patterson to the gates "so do I"

Lotte gently put Erik in the carriage and kissed the top of his head. 'He must have been driving the carriage' she thought as she snapped the reins to start the horse. In no time they where off to the opera house, Lotte going as fast as she could so she could save the man she loved. Her eyes started tearing up as she thought about him in her arms telling her that he loves her before he passed out.

"He loves me" She said quietly out loud to herself " He loves me!"

**Five minutes later in the stables...**

Finally Lotte and Erik arrived. Lotte jumped out and picked up Erik bridal style. He was still breathing at a normal pace but Lotte wanted to get to Erik's place quickly. No one was in the stables but as soon as Lotte walked through the door leading back to the dorms and dressing rooms she crashed into Madam Giry.

"Miss Sliverman! Watch out where you are go-" Madam Giry stopped mid sentence in shock of the sight before her.

"Madam can we please talk about this later? I have an injured man in my hands whom I cannot allow die!"

"Miss Silverman, do you know who that is in your arms?"

"Yes, he is the phantom of the opera. He's my friend,teacher,savior and the love of my life."

Madam Giry looked like she was about to faint. Lotte slipped past her and started to run to her room.

"We can talk about this later!" she called over her shoulder.

"My god, I think I have gone mad or Erik hasnt been keeping me up to date with his antics." Madam Giry mumbled to herself as she walked away, wondering if she was dreaming this all up.

Finally Lotte reached her dressing room, no one else saw her besides Giry. She opened the door with one hand, her other hand holding Erik up to her shoulder. Lotte propped Erik on her bed as she opened the mirror. Then, scooping up Erik she walked through the mirror. Lotte kicked the mirror shut with her foot quickly as she started her journey back down through the maze of cellers. She looked down to see that Erik was still not awake.

"We are almost there, don't worry my phantom" Lotte said wrapping her cloak around him because he had lost his in the carriage. She had reached the lake at last, the gleaming gondola waiting for them. Setting Erik down in the front seat, Lotte grabbed the pole and starting pushing their way there. It was hard work, Lotte had no idea how Erik could do this over and over. She decided that either she was really weak or Erik worked out in spare time when he wasn't composing or terrorizing the opera house. Lotte was still contemplating this when they docked. Lifting Erik out was a tricky task too because Lotte was afraid she would hurt him. She still managed to do it though and carried him now to the swan bed she had slept in last night. After laying him down she took off his suit jacket,vest, and shirt. 'Wow, he does work out' she thought as she looked at his well toned chest that had faint lines that appeared to be old scars. 'Stop gawking! You can gawk later, first save his life!'

The blade didn't go very deep in his side and no organs were punctured but lots of blood was coming out. Lotte wanted to bandage it for that would be the best to do with it for now, but she didn't have any bandages really. She could use Eriks shirt but it was soaked in a lot of blood already and was rather jacket, cape and vest where too thick for what Lotte had in mind. Lotte decided to use her shirt, it had no blood on it and was made with a thick absorbent fabric. 'Thank goodness I have a tank-top on underneath' she thought as she pulled her shirt off. Lotte then ripped it into long stripes and wrapped them snugly around his waist. They seemed to be working for the blood had stopped coming out of the wound. Satisfied with her work, Lotte sat down next Erik on the bed. He appeared to have fallen asleep and looked out of pain. Sighing, Lotte took off Eriks mask so he could be more comfortable. 'I don't care if other people think he is ugly, to me he is beautiful' Lotte thought as she stroked the deformed side of his face, waiting for him wake up.

_**"Holy flying sheep in a shipwreck!" **_**Tell us where this quote is from and you get more cookie and waffles!**

**Due to the fact that Christmas Eve is tomorrow, we will post the next chapter after New Years **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM LITTLE LUXA AND ROSELOVEHEARTBEATING!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Congrats to Erik's New Christine,Maxniss Everide&FireheartNinja for getting the quote right! If you didn't know, It's from a Phantom comic on deviantart called Requiem Mask. But, since your all awesome, YOU ALL GET COOKIES! *throws cookies all over the place***

**JediGreenGirl: got to love those crazy Girys :D**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: WAFFLES! only for you dearie! *chucks a lot of waffles at her* **

**EriksNewLove: SCREW YOU MADELINE! YOU HORRIBLE MOTHER AND IGNORANT PRAT! NO ONE LIKES YOU! *coughs* erm sorry about that :D I agree with you entirely**

**Gawth: Aww don't worry you still get cookies! Erik a playboy? HAHAHAHAHAHA! :D Wouldn't that be funny! **

**Disclaimer: So many people own Erik and POTO... Leroux, Webber,Kay... But somehow we still don't :(**

Chapter 18 - Reconciling

Darkness had engulfed me after my eyes had closed. I felt numb - almost as though I was stuck in a neverending dreamless sleep. All that would come to mind every so often was Lotte...

I could feel something soft touch my face, as though delicate fingers were tracing along my skin. With an effort, I forced my eyes open. They immediately came into contact with another beautiful pair. "...Lotte?"

"Shh," she said, a soft smile on her lips. "I'm ok, Erik..."

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of a white object lying on the nearby nightstand. I froze. My MASK! I jerked away from her, covering my face. I winced at once, the forgotten pain in my side suddenly making itself known. I cursed beneath my breath, feeling sick.

"Lotte, please hand me my mask," I said with as much sincereity and calm I could muster. I didn't want to hurt her, or lose her again...

"No, Erik."

I blinked, then growled. "Lotte, this is not a game..."

"No, it's not," she replied. I could hear the firmness in her voice as she resolved not to give back what was mine. "Erik, don't you get it? I don't care what your face looks like! I LOVE YOU!"

My body was froze for a moment, so from the shock of "I love you", but from "I don't care about your face". Still covering my face, I slowly turned around and looked at her. "Lotte, how can you not-?"

Catching me off guard, she yanked my hand off of my face and kissed me. "You idiot! I love YOU, not your face!" she said, frustrated. Her eyes were watery, brimmed with tears.

I felt my own eyes water as I pulled her into my arms. "I'm so sorry, Lotte. I'm sorry..." Holding her closely, I kissed her forehead. "I love you, too."

Smiling at me, she kissed my lips again. My heart sped up and my arms wrapped around her...only to realize she was practically naked!

Pulling away, I was shocked to find her wearing a rag which barely covered her breasts and made them look...

I could feel my face heating up as I looked away. Putting on my best stern expression, I said, "Young lady, what are you wearing?"

I could see her blush as well. "Um...it's a tank top."

"Well it isn't doing much to keep you warm, so put something on," I said gruffly, running my fingers through my hair. She grabbed my arms, startling me, and encircled herself in them, pressing herself against my bare chest. "I said 'something', not 'someone'," I scolded her, my face and neck still warm.

"You're the warmest thing down here," she argued, kissing my cheek.

"Lotte, you're treading on dangerous grounds," I hissed as her lips tickled my neck.

"If you go too far, I'll smack you," she smirked.

"I won't let you bewitch me in that manner," I frowned, shaking me head. "The only way I'd ever allow myself that is if we were mar-" I stopped, realizing how ridiculous that would be. No sane woman would even consider-

"Ok. Let's spend a little more time together before we decide to set the date."

Then again, Lotte isn't exactly a sane woman of this time era.

After making sure Lotte was safe and sound back above with her friends, I went to speak with Madame Giry to explain what had happened.

"There's no need to worry about Patterson - he was dismissed once his wounds were clean. The girls told me what he tried to do to Lotte," she informed me. Nodding, I thanks her, but she paused me before I could escape. "What's all this about you being involved with Lotte?"

"That is for us to know, and you to find out," I told her with a mischievous grin. I took off, in search of Christine. I decided it was time to tell her goodbye...for good.

**This Chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Erik: 0.0**

**Rose: whats wrong with him?**

**Luxa: He just read your chapter**

**Erik: 0.0**

**Rose: Ohhh *laughs* How did you like it Erik?**

**Erik: tank tops are my new favorite thing... **

**Luxa: PERVERT! *smacks him with a copy of POTO***

**Erik: OW!**

**Rose: *laughs***

**Luxa: Please review! **

**Erik: You get cookies!**

**Luxa: or waffles!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **

_**Roses are red**_

_**Ribbons are black**_

_**We don't own POTO**_

_**And that's a fact!**_

**Horses of Shadow and Night: YAY! we are a favorite fic! *throws waffles everywhere* Thanks!**

**Maxniss Everide: Poor Giry, we drive her crazy! XD**

**IamthePhantomoftheOpera: YAY REQUIEM MASK! COOLEST COMIC ON THE WEB! Have fun killing Ferret Boy BWT!**

**EriksNewLove: wow... Remind me to never be around you when your angry and have a noose. You and IamthePhantomoftheOpera really hate him. LOL! **

**JediGreenGirl: You read the book? YAYZ! I love the musical and Gerry but Leroux Erik will always be my favorite! P.S. If you even dare to try to punjab me I will take away your POTO music book I gave you *enter a crazy, evil laugh here***

**Gawth: Erik read your review and even though I thought it was super funny, he is starting to bad ideas. Bad perverted ideas. *smacks Erik on the head* I liked it though :) It made me laugh**

Chapter 19- I'll follow you into the dark

"Miss Silverman, may I speak to you?" Madam Giry quietly said as she entered the dorms. Lotte and cluster of her friends; Erica, Rin and Meg looked up. They where sitting on Rins bed, braiding each-others hair. They tried to convince Lotte to let them braid her hair but she firmly refused.

"Ummm of course Madam Giry." Lotte said standing up. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow to Rin. 'Erik?' Rin mouthed as she shrugged helplessly to Lotte.

'Maybe, I will every thing tell you later' Lotte mouthed back. She hadn't had time to explain why she had come out of their dressing room mirror without her shirt on and was wearing a cloak and her tank-top instead because Meg had come in the room moments later. They would have to talk about those matters later, right now she had to chat with Giry. Lotte then bowed her head to her friends then left with Madam Giry. They silently walked down the halls in a uncomfortable silence. Madam Giry suddenly stopped at a door and open it. This startled Lotte and almost made her run Madam Giry over. Giry beckoned her in and so she politely did. Lotte believed that this must be where Madam Giry lives, for there was a homey aspect to it and it was filled with furniture.

"Please sit Miss Silvermen"

"You can call me Lotte Madam." Lotte said, sitting down as she fiddled with the sleeve of her fresh shirt, a strange habit she did when she was nervous.

" Alright then, Lotte it is. I must thank you Lotte for saving Erik, he is like a brother to me."

"I had to save him."

" What do you mean?"

"You save the people you love right?"

"... Indeed"

"Well there you have it! He was hurt, I love him, so I saved him." Madam Giry's eyes widened at this.

"You love him?"

"Yes, I love him more than anything."

"H-have you seen his face?"

"indeed I have but I still love him. In fact, I think I love him even more without the mask."

"What does he think"

"I believe he loves me too, he has said it and shown it to me over the past few days." Lotte said, closing her eyes.

"Madam Giry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about Eriks past?"

"a little"

"Could you please tell me?"

Madam Giry sighed and shook her head.

" If you want a whole story I suggest you talk to Erik. All I know for sure is Erik spent most of his childhood in a gypsies traveling fair."

"A traveling fair?"

"Yes, he was called 'the devils child' and he displayed in a cage for everyone to see." Madam Giry murmured sadly. Lotte could feel the tears sliding down her face. So this was why Erik was upset when she saw his face. He didn't want her to his face because he was afraid she would scream or laugh at it.

"They where wrong."

"hmm?"

"Erik isn't a devil, he's the most beautiful and kindest man I have ever met. Oh my poor, sweet Erik!" Lotte sobbed. Madam Giry gently patted her on the back.

"Thank you Lotte"

"For what?"

"Giving happiness to Erik"

"He gave it to me too"

"Please be gentle with his heart, he has gone through many hardships and deserves your kindness."

"I never would harm him in any way madam. As long as he wants me, I'll be there for him."

They sat in silence for a moment, it was interrupted though by the chimes of a clock.

"Oh my! It's ten o'clock! You should go to bed Lotte, after all tomorrow is a big day."

Lotte and Madam Giry stood up and said their good byes. Lotte then quickly left. Her head was spinning, has Erik always been hated for his face before she showed up? 'I am going to give Erik the worlds biggest bear hug the next time I see him' she thought as she yawned. As she sleepily walked past Christines dressing room, heard muffled voices coming from the inside. 'Hmmm probably Raoul' she thought opening her own rooms door. She hadn't had the time to talk to Christine much since the last opera, perhaps they could talk tomorrow. Sinking in to her bed, Lotte sighed and picked up her guitar. She felt the urge to sing once more. Strumming as she lied down, Lotte began to softly sing;

_Love of mine some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule_

_I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black_

_And I held my tongue as she told me_

_"Son fear is the heart of love"_

_So I never went back_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_You and me have seen everything to see_

_From Bangkok to Calgary_

_And the soles of your shoes are all worn down_

_The time for sleep is now_

_It's nothing to cry about_

_'cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark _

**This fairly boring chapter was by Little Luxa**

**Lotte: Why are we doing this? **

**Luxa: Because I have nothing to do and I liked Gawths idea about doing this **

**Lotte: It was someones idea that Christine and I mud wrestle wearing tank tops?**

**Luxa: Yup**

**Christine: there are some weird people on Fanfiction**

**Luxa: I do agree with you on that**

**Lotte: so, when are we going to do this?**

**Luxa: as soon as Erik comes in**

**Lotte: WELL CALL HIM! I'm getting cold**

**Christine: Me too**

**Luxa: *in a sickeningly sweet voice* OH ERIKKKKKKKK!**

**Erik: *from outside the door* what?**

**Luxa: Come in here!**

**Erik: why?**

**Luxa: BECAUSE I SAID SO THATS WHY!**

**Lotte and Christine: 0.0**

**Erik: Fine *opens the door and walks in***

**Lotte: Umm Hi!**

**Erik: *jaw drops* Luxa...**

**Luxa: Yes dear?**

**Erik: am I dreaming?**

**Luxa: *hits him with her copy of POTO* Does that answer you question?**

**Erik: yes**

***Erika and Rin walk in***

**Rin: OMOG! its a kiddie pool with mud in it!**

**Erica: what is it doing in here?**

**Luxa: Lotte and Christine are going to mud wrestle**

**Rin and Erica: SWEET!**

**Rin: *turns to Erica* I bet you 5 bucks that Lotte will win**

**Erica: I bet you 5 that Christine will**

**Rin: Your on!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**Review to find out who will win and to get Cookies! (or if your Horses of Shadow and Night, WAFFLES!***


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: We don't own POTO **

**EriksNewLove: Erik? Tap-dancing? Hmmm... *gives an evil grin* **

**Maxniss Everide: he does have issues with tank tops. Lord knows why he is but he is so darn perverted! :D**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: it was a dull chapter :P sorry. I never thought someone would bet waffles on mud wrestling. Cool.**

**Gawth: I'm not calling you weird cause I'm pretty weird myself. I missed Erik too. **

**EthanPrime: Glad you love it!**

**JediGreenGirl: YOU'LL REGRET EVER PUNJABBING ME GIRLIE! IF YA PUNJAB ME THEN I CAN'T POST THE STORY! *smirks* bet ya didn't think about that**

Chapter 20 – Parting and Pasts

I snuck my way back through the secret paths of the opera before I finally reached Christine's room. Peering in, I saw her with her beloved fop. However, jealousy didn't bubble up within me this time. I'd found someone who truly cared for me… Once the Viscounte kissed her goodnight and left, I waited a few minutes before speaking.

"Christine…Christine…"

She froze, frightened and relieved at once. "Angel? Is that you?"

"Yes, Christine."

"I haven't heard from you in so long! I thought you'd abandoned me," she said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, Christine. But seeing as how you found a new interest in your life, I decided to give you some space," I replied.

Her eyes widened at this. "Oh, please! Don't go! I-!"

"Christine, I have some explaining to do…and I must apologize for deceiving you."

She blinked. "…what are you saying?"

Heaving a sigh, I braced myself. "…Christine, I'm not an angel sent by your father…I'm the Phantom of the Opera."

She looked like a statue, her eyes incredibly large, her jaw almost going slack.

"I understand if you are angry with me. I promise I'll not go near you or your Viscounte ever again. This does mean, however, that I will not teach you anymore. Rumors have it that you're planning to elope anyways, so what good am I to you?"

She couldn't speak – it was as though she had no tongue.

"Goodbye, Christine. I wish you all the best." With that, I turned and left, moving towards Lotte's room. My head was still pounding and spinning with the impossible notion that we could get married. I could hear her singing as I neared her room. A smile grew on my face as I quietly opened the mirror and entered. She finished the song without even noticing my presence until I pecked the top of her head.

"Erik!" she exclaimed, her eyes brightening upon seeing me. I felt a tight warmth in my chest as she looked at me. She attacked me with a hug, squeezing me so hard it hurt my side.

"Lotte," I grunted. "Side…still…tender…"

"Oops!" she gasped, pulling away. "Sorry. I just…really missed you."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "I saw you go with Giry. What did you talk about?"

"Um…" She bit her lip while she nervously played with her shirt sleeve. "I…told her I loved you…and I asked about your past."

Heaving a sigh, I sat down beside her. "If you wanted to know, why didn't you ask me before?...or your insane friends who know every last detail about me."

She cracked a smile at this but her eyes remained on me. "Erik…maybe not today, but one day, would you tell me about your past? All I know is that you were held captive in a gypsy camp and ridiculed…"

I felt the familiar sting of the past as images flashed in my mind. I cringed inwardly but shook it off. "No…I'll tell you now, from the beginning…"

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Luxa: you girls ready?**

**Lotte: ready as we will ever be**

**Luxa: 3.. 2... 1... Begin!**

***Lotte and Christine enter the kiddie pool of mud***

**Christine: ICK!**

***Lotte tackles Christine***

**Christine: What was that for? *spits out mud***

**Lotte: she said to start!**

***Christine kicks and breaks free from Lotte's grip***

**Erik: 0.0**

**Rin: GO LOTTE!**

**Christine: why aren't you cheering for me?**

***Lotte throws her off her back and into the mud***

**Erica: GO CHRISTINE!**

**Christine: thats better! thank you**

***the girls wrestle for 2 more minutes***

**Luxa: STOP! STOP! STOP! THE MATCH IS OFF! I REPEAT THE MATCH IS OFF!**

**Lotte: what! why?**

**Luxa: Erik had a heart attack from watching you two mud wrestle**

**Lotte,Erica and Rin: OMOG!**

***Luxa,Lotte,Erica and Rin run off to help Erik***

**Christine: WAIT! What about me! *runs after them***

**This is why you should never, **_**ever **_**let Erik watch mud wrestling**

**Reviews are nice, Reviewers get cookie or Waffles WITH PEANUT BUTTER ON THEM! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A note from Little Luxa (co author of the story)**

_**To our dear reviewers,**_

_**It has come to our attention that some reviewers are worried about Erik and his heart attack. Well, after we left you we found out that he didn't really have a heart attack but actually ****fainted****. I hope this clears the air for you all. **_

_**your obedient servant,**_

_**L.L.**_

**Maxniss Everide: Yes, we must a little bad for Christine but it's better then her breaking Eriks heart. Right?**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: PANCAKES! YUMMY! They are like squashed waffles but round! :3 **

**JediGreenGirl: I'll update when I want too! :P **

**PatonxJulia: glad you like it and CHARLIE BONE ROCKS! :3**

**Gawth: yes, Christine should talk more and in a few chapters she will when we get to Don Juan :D **

**Disclaimer: we do not own POTO or Erik's backstory which is a combo of Kay's, some Leroux and Webber, and a whole lot from the 2004 movie**

Chapter 21- It's a WIG! (And Erik's backstory)

"Are you sure Erik? You don't have to." I said holding his hand. Erik sighed as we both sat on the bed, our hands still clasped tight.

"No my Lotte I must tell you. You need to know."

I looked up into his eyes filled with adoration and pain and smiled. I than slowly peeled off his mask. He winced and started to try to cover up his face with his hand but I stopped him by pinning his arm down on my bed.

"You don't need to ware the mask around me." I softly reminded him.

"I... I know that but I just haven't gotten used to the fact that you love me even though I look hideous."

"Your beautiful to me Erik, never forget that. Are you ready to start?"

"Yes I am" He quietly whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. He started telling his story as he gently stroked my hair.

"My father died a few months before I was born. He was a stone mason and was killed in an accident. My mother hated me. After I was not even a day old, she made me start to ware a mask. It was my first scrap of clothing. She told everyone that I died soon after birth."

I buried my head into his shoulder blade. How could his own mother do such a thing to her only child?

"I lived up in the attic for years. My mother would come visit me every few days and bring food for me. Sometimes I would try to hug her but she would flinch away from me. At first I didn't know why, but one day I asked her why I couldn't touch her. She then dragged me down the stairs and shoved me in front of a mirror. I didn't know what it was at first and was surprised to see a person with a mask on looking at me. My mother then pulled off my mask. And how I screamed! I thought it was a monster, coming to get me! Then I realized that I was looking at myself.

'This is why! This is why I don't let you touch me!' she screamed at me. I then ran back up to the attic with my mask, never wanting to take it off again. A few months later it was my 5th birthday. I only knew this because she told me as she gave me my supper. She asked me if I wanted anything for I had been on my best behavior since the incident. I asked for one thing."

"What?" I whispered staring into his gorgeous blue-grey eyes.

"Two kisses... One for now and one to save. She screamed and ran out the door. She came back hours later and told me we where going to the fair. I was excited, the fair was outside and I rarely got to go outside. When we got there, she walked into a tent, pulling me along. She talked to the owner for a while and then pulled off my mask for him to see my face. He grinned and gave my mother a small sack of money. She stood up a began to leave, the owner kept me back though. I struggled and cried out for her. She kept on walking though, as if she couldn't hear me. I never saw her again."

I started to cry, horrified about how his mother had treated him.

"Don't cry my Lotte, I hate to see you cry over me" Erik said, giving me a sad smile as he wiped the tears out of my eyes with his thumb.

"She didn't deserve you Erik! That horrible witch!" I hoarsely said, wrapping my arms around him.

"You know that I then put on display at the fair for quite a few years. We traveled all around the world. When I was about 12 we went back to Paris, it was the same routine as always. I was beaten and then my face was shown. People would scream and laugh at my face. Often things where thrown at me. This night was different though, one girl was looking at me in pity. This girl was none other than Madam Giry. As the crowd started to leave, the person who was in charge of me started to count his money. I noticed that the rope that tied me to my cage was rather loose tonight. I untied it and twisted into a type of noose called a Punjab lasso. I then creeped up behind the man and..." Erik trailed off, worry flashing in his eyes.

"What is it?" I asked concerned.

"If I tell you what I did you would hate me Lotte."

"I could never hate you Erik. I love you" I said kissing his forehead.

"I... I... I killed him" Him whispered miserably, closing his eyes in shame.

"You had to do it" he looked up startled by my answer. "and after what he did to you, I would have done the same thing if I was in the same situation."

"You don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I love you Erik."

"oh Lotte, you truly are an angel" Erik sighed as he started to cry in to my hair. I slowly set his onto my lap and let him cry as I stroked his back.

"shhh... Its okay, you can finish the story later" I cooed as he started to calm down.

"thank you" Erik whispered as he moved out of my lap. I squinted as I saw a streak of blonde hair on his forehead. Erik must have noticed for he started to frown.

"Whats wrong?"

"Your hair! There is a streak of blonde in it!" I moved closer and touched it. Suddenly his black hair fell off showing a thin scruffy mop of blonde hair.

"It was a wig!" I gasped.

Erik winced and started to stand up, I pulled him down though.

"What's wrong Erik?"

"You took off my wig, I know you must think my real hair looks terrible." he miserably said. I started to giggle.

"Your hair is fine! In fact I think you look even more handsome with your real hair!" I proclaimed, kissing the top of his head. He looked rather stunned as he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you my Lotte"

"and I love you my Erik"

He then passionately kissed me as he squeezed me tighter. 'So this is what love is like' I thought blissfully happy. I then broke away from our kiss, Erik looked shocked and a little dissapointed.

"You need to get better mister, your still hurt. Remember?"

"I'm not in that much pain" He grumbled under his breath, making me burst out laughing.

"I'm not taking any chances." I then yawned "come on, let's go to bed." I then started to pull the covers out.

"both of us?" he stuttered, his mouth wide open.

"Yah, there is room for both of us."

"But it isn't proper!" Erik said starting to move away.

"Screw your 'proper' 19th century customs! We just sleeping, it's not like we are doing anything else!" I said, starting to get under the covers " come on Erik, please?"

"I guess I can't say no can I?" he sighed and climbed in also. Erik tried to put as much room as he could between us but I wrapped my arm around him and pulled him closer to me.

"Isn't this nice?" I smiled, hugging him.

"It is rather nice. Very cozy and warm" he admitted. I smirked triumphantly and then kissed him on his nose.

"Goodnight Erik" I whispered as I curled into his uninjured side and rested my head on his arm. I closed my eyes and slowly started to drift off to sleep

"Goodnight my Lotte, I love you." Where the last words I heard before sleep over came me.

**This chapter was Little Luxa**

**RoseLoveHeartBeating: Wow, this was the first Lotte's POV ever!**

**Luxa: I know, and it was fluffy!**

**RoseLoveHeartBeating and Little Luxa: YAYZ!**

**Reviews = you getting breakfast food! (aka Waffles and Pancake and MUFFINS!)**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER... THE ****MASQUERADE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: *singing poorly* OHHHHH WE DONT OWN PHANTOM! WE DON'T OWN PHANTOM! WE DON'T OWN PHANTOM AT ALLLLLLLL!**

**Maxniss Everide: The kay part of it is Eriks mother and her way of treating him. Glad your enjoying it!**

**EriksNewLove: Tap dancing? *Evil grin* I know whats happening next chapter... *Erik gulps***

**Gawth: OMOG he finally show feelings! Here have some breakfast food, it is yummy!**

**Mominator124: iTraveler... I like it! Thanks for the advice also :)**

**nannyandpotocrazy: your prayers have been answered! :D**

**PhantomWaffles: this review made my day and your name is SO DARN AWESOME!**

**JediGreenGirl: 'are you sure they just slept?' Really? Really girl? *rolls her eyes***

**phangirl303: can't tell ya yet what happens! That would spoil it ;)**

Chapter 22 – Masquerade

_"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face so the world can never find you!" _

The song echoed throughout the opera. For once in a very long time, I found myself humming along with the tune in delight. I was excited as I got dressed up in my costume – the Red Death. Placing my mask over my face, I hurried out and made my way towards the party.

Things had gotten better for me and my dear Lotte. We spent much more time together, causing me to change my mind on making Christine the star of my play, Don Juan Triumphant. We shared so much about each other…I knew I could truly be myself around her. Moving along, I caught sight of her two friends swinging themselves around. I rolled my eyes – they were drunk off the rich wine. Weren't they a little immature for this?

_"Mask'rade! HIC Paper somethins a parade!"_ they sang, swaying and hiccupping like natural drunkards.

I shook my head as I headed for the stairway. Rin, Erica and I still had a bit of a rocky relationship, but now that we were all on the same page, things were somewhat easier…

The room became still, silence falling upon the crowds when they saw me enter. I grinned at this.

"_Why so silent, good monsieurs?" _I asked as I slowly made my way down the steps. _"Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finish score, Don Juan Triumphant!...Fondest greetings to you all, a few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting 'round the stage. Our Don Juan must loose some weight…It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office! Not the arts…As for our star, Miss Christine Daae..." _

Yes, Christine was still here. She DID elope with that fop, but she returned to the opera. However, things were different now. "I'm afraid there's been a change of plans," I said, glaring at those who were bold enough to raise their glances directly at me. "Mademoiselle Lotte Silverman will be taking her place!"

Many gasped in shock. Lotte was unfazed however. She'd expected this, of course. She gave me a discreet smile, her eyes hidden underneath a feathery white mask. I allowed a smirk to graze over my lips before leaving with a flourish of my cape and a puff of smoke. Running down the vast secret passages, I made a quick change in costume, putting on something less gawdy. A simple tuxedo and matching mask did the trick. I entered the room once more through the main entrance. Not one person looked my way. Perfect.

Sneaking up behind Lotte, I wrapped my arms around her. "Boo."

She giggled, spinning around. "Are you sure announcing me as the star of the play was a good idea?"

"Why not? I've found such inspiration from you…you ought to be on stage. You're ready."

I could see the uncertainty in her eyes as she protested, "But…I'm…"

"I'll be beside you throughout the entire performance," I reassured her. I was rewarded with a smile as she pressed her lips against mine, sending chills down my spine.

"Aw, *hic* look at 'em!"

"Love-birds! Hehe…"

We both rolled our eyes once again as we saw Rin and Erica point and giggle in drunk delight. Returning my gaze to her, I suggested, "How about we go somewhere a little more…private?"

Lotte grinned at once, grabbing my hand and taking me away from the party. "Your place sounds good…"

**This chapter was by the wonderful RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Luxa: *sniffles* Hello everyone**

**Cast of Lotte,the Phans and a time travling iPad: Hi**

**Luxa: I am here to announce that my Co author has decided to stop writing this story with me because she has writers block and wants to work on other stories of her own**

**Lotte: *cries***

**Erik: I'm gonna miss my writer **

**Erica and Rin: *sobs***

**Luxa: We will all miss her very much. The story will still go on for all our readers, but there will be no more POV's of Erik**

**Erik: phooey **

**Luxa: I would like to thank her though for staying with the story for so long and I believe she deserves a round of applause. Come take a bow Rose!**

***Giant roar of applause from Cast and Readers***

**RoseLoveHeartBeating: aw, thanks**

**Erica: HUG TIME!**

**Cast, Rose and Luxa: Yay!**

***big group hug***

**Ferret boy: can I join in?**

**Everyone: NO!**

***Phangirls drag him away***

**Luxa: Thanks for reading!**

**Rose: Reviews are nice!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from phantom**

**Jareth The Goblin King: Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra la la?**

**Luxa: SHUT UP JARETH!**

***Jareth sulks in a corner***

**Luxa:Thank you all for reviewing! I know you are all sad that Rose has left BUT DON'T WORRY! She will be coming back later to write Don Juan :)**

**Phan and the cast of the story: YAYZ!**

**Luxa: Let's get back to the story... *gives an evil grin***

Chapter 23- Mannequin

Lotte grinned as she led Erik away from the party.

"Your place sounds good"

He smiled back her, making her like she was walking on air. Lotte had never felt so happy or loved since her mom died.

"We are leaving! See you later!" She called over her shoulder to her two drunk friends "Oh and lay off the wine okay?"

Erica and Rin stumbled, trying to nod. Lotte giggled and rolled her eyes. She had told them to stop at one bottle but did they listen? Nope.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Lotte." Erik said, putting a hand her back "Shall we?"

He held his gloved hand to her with one of his small smirks on his face. Lotte clasped it tight as they left the ballroom, still able to hear her crazy friends singing;

_"Mask a raidddddd... Paper! Some things a parade! Hide you mask so your face will always find ya"_

"You know, I think they actually sing better when they are drunk" Erik commented as they walked down a hallway, in one of the corners a masked couple was making out.

"Don't tell them that! If you do, they will mostly likely drink more often!" She scolded him, with a smile on the whole time.

"Alright! Alright!" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, making her blush. "I forgot to tell you that you look beautiful tonight, my love" Erik whispered in her ear, squeezing her closer to him.

"Someones a little bold tonight. Whats up?" Lotte said, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing sweetheart, I just think you look ravishing in black"

Lotte blushed as she wiped a invisible speck of dust off her dress. It was a pretty dress, entirely black with ruffles that where trimmed with white lace. Her white feathery mask completed her mysterious look.

"Thanks" she softly replied as they reached her door. She turned around to face Erik, giving him a puzzled look.

"I thought we where going to lair?"

"We are"

"Ummm Erik, perhaps you have gone blind because this is my room."

"Yes, I know it's your room and my vision is perfectly fine. I thought we would go though the mirror for a change of pace."

Lotte grew suspicious, they had only used the way through the mirror once. Usually, they used a shorter way. 'Somethings up' She thought 'He is acting all weird'

Erik was acting strangely. He was very quiet and fiddling with his fingers as they walked to the mirror. His face now showed no emotion and his eyes had darkened.

"After you" His voice breaking her from her thoughts. Erik had opened the mirror already. Silently Lotte walked through. It was different then the last time she and Erik went down this way. Last time it was rather cold,slimy and dark. Now though, it was clean and had golden glow from all the candelabras. 'What the french toast is going on?' Lotte thought

"Erik?"

"shhhhh"

"Erik..."

"Shhh!"

"ERIK THE FREAKING CANDLE HOLDERS ARE MOVING!"

"...shhhhh"

Lotte had a sudden urge to kick Erik in the shin. Finally, Lotte decided to just go with the flow and keep quiet.

After what seemed eons, they reached the gondola. As Erik lifted her into it, she glared at him but kept silent.

Swish

Swish

Swish

It was so quiet she could hear the water churning as Erik pulled them along.

Swish

Swish

Swish

'I swear I'm going to go mad if this is what the rest of the night will be like' she bitterly thought as the portcullis lifted up and they floated into Eriks lair/home/place.

Erik stepped out of the gondola but made no attempt to help her out. He slid off his jacket, showing a white shirt with ruffles on it. Lotte almost bursted out laughing because of Eriks weird shirt. She didn't though because the shirt was partway open and she could see his toned chest. 'yummy' she dreamily thought.

_"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne ..."_

Lotte blinked in surprise

_"to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music ... _"

'Is he drunk?' she thought

_"music..._

_You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone ..._

_I first heard you sing,_

_I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music ..."_

Lotte silently started to freak out. What on earth was going on?

_"my music ... "_ He cooed, staring at her for a moment then started to walk towards her.

_"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ..."_

She relaxed, this was the lullaby he started to sing to her before she fell asleep on the night they had their first music lesson.

_"Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ..._

_Silently the senses abandon their defences ... "_

He picked her up as if she was as light as a feather. It was like her mind had shut off, leaving her motionless in his arms.

_"Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ..._

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ... "_

Erik set her down on her feet finally. She turned her head toward the gondola, partly wishing she could go back to the party. Eriks gloved hand stopped her though and forced her to look back directly into his eyes

_"Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -_

_and listen to the music of the night ... "_

Erik started to led her toward the organ, griping her hand tightly. As if he was afraid to let go of her.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before!_

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar!"_

She closed her eyes as Erik drew her into his chest, quietly sighing as he kissed her forhead.

_"And you'll live as you've never lived before ..._

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

_ hear it, feel it secretly possess you._

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -_

_the darkness of the music of the night."_

Suddenly he let go of her and started to walk around the organ. Lotte had to admit that it felt colder without him holding her.

_"Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world!_

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!_

_Let your soul_

_Take you where you long to be!"_

Erik held out the last note, grabbing Lotte's wrist and pulling her back into his chest now. She slightly gasped at his actions, he was usually not like this...

_"Only then can you belong to me ..._

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!"_

Lotte shuddered in delight as Eriks hands trickled down her sides. She softly sighed and laid her head on one of his broad shoulders.

_"Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!_

_Let the dream begin,_

_let your darker side give in to the power of_

_the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ..."_

Erik gave her a half smile as he led her to an area with a closed curtain. He had never let see what was behind it. He then slowly pulled the curtain out of the way. Lotte's eyes widened, it was a small chamber and inside of it was her. No... It wasn't really her. It was a perfect replica of her though. It had her bright green eyes, long curly black hair and even had her well know half smile. Then she saw what was on the creepy look-a-like mannequin. It was a beautiful vale and wedding dress for a bride. Lotte gasped in shock, backing away from the mannequin. Her eyes rolling to the back of her head. She fainted, right into the arms of a rather confused and upset Erik.

**Luxa: CLIFFIE!**

**Rose and Luxa: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***thunder and lighting***

**Luxa: Review and get breakfast food while you wait for the next chapte**r!


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: What do I want for Valentines Day? The rights to own POTO... *sigh* or some chocolate**

**JediGreenGirl: You know how much I dislike the two J's *scowls* Still luv you though :)**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: Got to luv breakfast! Thanks for the review!**

**STevie. THe. Geeko. : *blushes* gosh, I can't believe I missed them up. Thanks for telling me. It has been fixed. Jareth is Epic! *Starts to hug a smirking Jareth***

**Nannyandpotocrazy: poor confused Erik *sniffles***

**Maxniss Everide: Who would faint at the sight of that creepy mannequin? If some creepy stalker *coughs* made a mannequin of me in a wedding dress I would most likely faint too!**

**PhantomWaffles: I don't think anyone expected her to faint! **

**Gawth: Who knows how long it took him to change it? I swear that guy has too much free time if he can do that...**

**EriksNewLove: Due to my bad memory and Erik not getting into his costume *glares at Erik* it didn't happen last chapter BUT it is happening at the end of this chapter! **

**HungerGamesCrazy: wow... you like this story so much that you don't want breakfast food? COOL!**

**PatonxJulia: Yes, WE FINALLY HAVE CRAZY DARK ERIK BAWHAHAHAHAH *coughs* Oh dear, I might have spoiled something...**

Chapter 23- Erik's little sanity is questioned

Lotte woke up to feeling something wet on her face. It was a strange feeling, little droplets of something sticking to her face. She still had her eyes shut. Part of her didn't want to know what was on her face. Where was she? Her brain was still waking up. Memories soon flooded in; the masquerade, coming to Erik's lair, and then seeing herself in a wedding dress. A loud sob broke through her thoughts. Lotte's eyes flew open, worried that Erik had been hurt. She looked around. He was cradling her on the floor near the creepy mannequin. As he was hunched over the tears from his eyes where spilling onto her face.

"Umm Erik?" Lotte whispered confused.

Erik stopped crying, it became dead quiet. His grip on one her arms tightened.

"Yes?" He coldly said as he turned his face away from her.

Lotte started to get out of Erik's embrace but found that his arms stopped her from leaving. Lotte made a small noise of annoyance in the back of her throat as she tried to break out of his grip again.

"Could you let me go?" She asked stiffly.

"Erik doesn't want his Lotte to leave. Erik wants his Lotte to stay with him." he mumbled, gripping harder.

"That hurts Erik!"

"Why didn't Lottee like her dress? Erik made it just for her. Only for her."

"Why the hell are you talking in third person?"

"I'm sorry the dress made you faint but you'll get used to it now that your staying forever."

Erik's hold on her had finally loosened and she sprang free. Standing up, Lotte wobbly stepped back from where Erik was still on the floor.

" Hold on a minute, I can't stay here forever"

"of course you can" His voice was flat and emotionless.

"But what about Don Juan, my friends and-"

"Now of that matters anymore"

"It matters to me!" Lotte squeaked.

Erik stood up. Even though he was a few inches taller than her, he seemed to loom over her at the moment.

"You will stay here and you will be happy with Erik down here!" He boomed.

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU! Ever since we have come down here you have been acting weird! I mean first that creepy mannequin with the wedding dress and now this! Why are you doing this? I thought things where going great the way they where!" Lotte yelled, her cheeks flushed. She was so tired from all the celebrating. Lotte never was a good sleeper and could really settle for a nap. Erik walked over to her. He fiercely wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her in so close so that she couldn't escape.

"I do this because I love you Lotte " Erik softly growled in her ear, before he gave feather-light kisses on her neck. It felt heavenly but it seemed wrong to her. 'No' Lotte thought 'This isn't how he usually acts'

"No" She said out-loud as pushed away from Erik " when you act like your normal self then we will talk about these... matters."

Erik looked furious. Lotte started to walk to the gondola, stumbling in drowsiness. Why was everything falling apart?

"I won't let you leave"

"Oh yeah? Watch me!" Lotte retorted as she now picked up her pace. Erik, was only inches behind her but appeared to be ahead of her suddenly. He started to take longer strides now, skidding to a stop on the other side of the lair. Just as Lotte stepped into the gondola, Erik pulled a lever with a triumphant smirk.

"Damn it" Lotte murmured under her breath as the portcullis swiftly lowered.

"I told you I wouldn't let you leave"

Lotte glared at as he slowly walked back to her. When she tried to back up he grabbed her and lifted her up, setting her on one of his muscular shoulders.

"Put me down!" Lotte shouted furiously as kicked and beat her fists against his back. Erik ignored her and slowly started to walk with her to the swan bed. He then dropped her onto it. Lotte was splayed out on the bed, still slightly shocked about Erik's behavior.

Her eyes widened as Erik brought a rope out of his pocket.

"Hush my dear, Erik does this because he loves you. Erik would never hurt you though, Erik is protecting you from the rest of the world." He rambled as he tied one end of the rope to her wrist and the other end to the side of the bed. Erik started to cry after she was securely tied to the bed.

" Why did you faint Lotte? I thought you would be happy! Don't you love me?"

"I do Erik" Lotte whimpered as she tried to get the tight rope off of her wrist.

He continued to cry though. 'Out of all the people to fall in love with, why did I fall in love with one that is Bipolar?' Lotte thought to herself. Erik finally stopped crying and sighed. His blue-gray eyes looked at her sadly.

"Oh my angel..." He twirled a lock of Lotte's hair with a long finger. Lotte's mind though, was a million miles away. Figuring out a way to get out of here. She knew they both needed to cool down before they could talk again.

"Erik?" She asked timidly, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Yes my Lotte?"

"Could you... Could you please get me something to drink? I would hate to harm my voice." She lied. Lotte hated to deceive him but it was for the best.

"Of course my angel! Then you shall rest and later we could sing together!" His masked face glowed with happiness as he slid off the bed to go get her a drink. He first though, kissed her on her forehead. The kiss made her feel even worse inside.

"I'll be back soon with some tea!" Erik said as he left her still tied to the bed. As soon he was gone, with her one untied hand she pulled off her right shoe. Lotte reached in until she felt something cool and hard. She pulled it out, glad she remembered to bring it. It was the pocketknife Lotte got for her 14th birthday. Lotte quickly opened it and sawed away at the rope keeping her to the bed. SNAP! She was free. Putting the pocketknife in her shoe and her shoe back on her foot, Lotte silently stood up. Making no noise, she opened the secret-passageway near the swan bed that led back up to the opera house. Lotte turned back for a moment, partly not wanting to leave. She had to go though, for everyones sakes.

"I love you" She whispered with a sad smile. Lotte stepped through the doorway of the passage and closes it behind her. She started to sprint up the stairs. Erik would know soon that she escaped. When Lotte was almost to the door leading to one of the hallways near the dormitories she heard an angry roar of dismay. 'Erik,,,' She thought.

_"You will curse the day you did not do... All that the Phantom asked of you!..."_ His voice surrounded the passage she just had come out of, making shivers go down her back.

**Luxa: Don't you just love it when Erik goes crazy and starts to rant in third person?**

**Lotte: No, I don't**

**Luxa: I didn't ask you**

**Erik: *from behind a curtain* do I have to come out?**

**Luxa: YES!**

**Erik: But I look like Carlotta threw up on me**

**Luxa: I know but I promised EriksNewLove that you would tap dance and I felt that they would enjoy it more if you were in costume**

**Erik: I hate you**

**Luxa: say it again and I'll sick the goblins on you**

**Erik: ... fine, I'll come out**

**Luxa and Lotte: YAY!**

***curtain opens***

**Lotte: * jaw drops***

**Luxa: *snickers***

**Lotte: Erik... your wearing a...**

**Erik: A PINK TUTU! YES, I CAN SEE THAT GUYS! STOP LAUGHING!**

**Luxa: I'm sorry but you look so darn cute!**

**Erik: Can we just get this over with**

**Luxa: okay... okay...**

***turns on the song Dance Magic Dance***

**Erik: Dance Magic Dance? What is with you and David Bowie?**

**Jareth: I'm awesome and smexy. You can't deny it.**

**Luxa: *dreamily sighs at Jareth * Okay Erik, START DANCING!**

***Erik starts shuffling his feet awkwardly ***

**Jareth: Wow... he can't really dance**

**Lotte: Dont insult my boyfriend!**

**Luxa: Come on Jareth, lets dance!**

**Jareth: as you wish...**

***Jareth and Luxa start to dance to the music***

**Lotte: this is so weird... Oh well, reviews are nice. Thanks for watching! **

***Lotte runs up to Erik and starts to dance with him***


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Phantom? INCONCEIVABLE!**

**HungerGamesCrazy: Here.. *hands a tissue* sorry about that...**

**PhantomWaffles: Trust me, we are ALL worried about his health... Wow I have a stalker reader! I feel very flattered!**

**nannyandpotocrazy: we all have outburst sometimes :D**

**EriksNewLove: YES, I know tap dancers don't ware Tutus since I am a dancer myself BUT HE LOOKED SO DARN CUTE IN IT!**

**Maxniss Everide: YAY FOR PRINCESS BRIDE! I am so glad you caught that!**

**PatonxJulia: dont say another word :D**

**Gawth: Dark Erik is the best! I do agree he has been a wimp lately...**

**JediGreenGirl: what am I going to do with you my crazy blackmailing friend? :D**

**Phangirlfan: glad you like it!**

Chapter 24- The Phans have a hangover and Candy Mountain!

Rin woke up with a pounding headache to see Lotte looming above her. Her green eyes appeared frightened and tired.

"My gods! What the hell are you doing here?" Rin groggily shouted as she half-heartedly got out of her small bed in the dorm. Turning her head, she saw that Erica was still asleep. In Erica's hand was a half-empty wine bottle.

"Good morning to you too" Lotte murmured,amused with a sad smile on her face.

"Stop talking so loud! Your giving me a headache!" Rin grumbled.

"I'm not talking really loud, your just hungover. I told you not to drink all that wine but did you listen to me? No!"

" What happened to you? You look like you have been run over by a steamroller little Lotte."

Lotte did look as if she had been run over by a steamroller. Her dress was all crumpled and ripped and her mask was nowhere to be found. With ratty hair, smeared makeup and dark circles under her eyes, Lotte looked pretty ugly.

"Wake up Erica and I'll tell you everything."

Waking up Erica was no easy feat. Once Erica was asleep, she wouldn't get up unless it was school time or she was ready. One time, she slept the whole day because there was a blizzard and school was canceled.

After hitting her on the head with a pillow eight times, Erica finally woke up.

"candy mountain!" Erica gasped, waking up from her interesting dream, "Oh good morning Rin! where's Lotte?"

Erica peered over Rins head and screamed when she saw Lotte.

"Nice to see you too Erica" She said with her menacing scowl.

"What happened to you?" Both the phans asked at the same time.

"I got sung to,fainted,held against my will, and escaped. Oh, and I was also tied to a bed at one point."

"Omog!" Erica screeched, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"And this all happened with Erik?" Rin asked as her eyes darkened.

"Who else would it be? The fop?"

"He's not a fop Lotte!"

"Sorry Rin but he is!" Erica interjected "So tell us how it happened"

"It all started after we left the masquerade, Erik took me to my room and we went through the mirror." As soon as Lotte said that Erica started to hum 'The phantom of the opera theme'

"Quit it Erica!" Rin snapped, throwing a pillow at her face.

"Anyways..." Lotte glared at them "We went down to the lair and he started to sing some nonsensical crap about serving him and his music. By then I was kinda freaked out but then he sung the Music of the Night. When the song was almost done he led my to this curtain and underneath it was a-"

"A creepy mannequin that looked like you and wore a wedding dress" Erica interrupted. Lotte wore a baffled expression on her face.

"Yes, how did you-"

"It happens to Christine in the musical and the 2004 movie" Rin stated in a grumpy tone. She clearly was agitated and want to go back to back.

"Did she faint too?" Lotte timidly asked.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH! You fainted? The great Lotte Silvermen herself fainted when she saw a mannequin!" Erica crowed.

"Yes, I fainted. Now shut up or I'll strangle you." Lotte said through her gritted teeth, "Anyways, after I regained conciseness Erik kinda had a mental breakdown."

"Erik is already mental so how on earth did he have a mental breakdown?"

"He kept on talking in third-person and sorta sexually assaulted me. Then he refused to let me go back up to the party."

"Oh... I guess that is pretty much a mental breakdown" Erica said with a yawn as she closed her eyes again.

"He picked me up and tied me onto the swan bed claiming that he's doing this to protect me from the rest of the world. I think that's called a mental breakdown Erica!"

"Woah Lotte, take a chill pill! From the sound of it, Erik is just being Erik. You need to remember how much crap he has gone through."

"I know he has gone through a lot of crap Rin! He told me himself!" Lotte closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead, "You know what? Since none of this matters to you, go back to bed. I'll tell you this later."

"We are listening! Right Erica?" Rin turned to see that Erica was fast asleep, snoring her head off.

"...got to find candy mountain..." she mumbled into her pillow.

"Okay, Erica's not listening but I am!"

Lotte was already halfway out the door though.

"Look, we can talk about this later. You and Ms. candy mountain are hungover and tired. So go to sleep for gods sake!" With that Lotte left Rin and Erica to go up to the roof.

It seemed rather ironic that to get away from her love that she is going up to where they first kissed. Lotte sighed as she touched the cold stone of the statue of Apollo. The night of their first kiss was magical, perfect. So much had happened since though. Lotte pressed her forehead to the stone, the coldness keeping awake. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Where is he? What is he doing? Is he still angry at her?

"Oh Erik..." Her breath was a cloud

In the frigid air. She walked to the statue of Pegasus, the stone wings wide open. Lotte climbed up and nestled into the shape of the wings. It made her feel safe and protected. She looked up at the star studded sky. Lotte opened her mouth and softly began to sing.

_"I follow the night_

_Can't stand the light_

_When will I begin_

_To live again?_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_What more could your Love do for me?_

_When will Love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Leave all this to yesterday_

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends_

_One day I'll fly away_

_Fly, fly away"_

Lotte softly yawned, her eyes slowly closing. She quickly fell asleep, not even noticing the dark figure coming out of the shadows of one of the statues and walking towards her.

**Luxa: ugh... *throws up again***

**Jareth: Why are you online again? I though Erik put you to bed?**

**Luxa: He did but MY CRAZY BLACKMAILING FRIEND WANTED ME TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER! *coughs***

**Jareth: aww... *gives her a hug and puts her back in bed***

**Luxa: thank you my glittery goblin king *goes back to sleep***

**Jareth: *whispers* Thanks for reading! Breakfast food for reviewers! *gives the sleeping Luxa a kiss on the forehead* **


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: Want to know something shocking? I DON'T OWN PHANTOM! GASP!**

**EriksNewLove: Cliffies are a horrid thing but their so fun to write! MUHAHAHA! :3**

**PatonxJulia: the Phans are fun to write and it is fun to put them in crazy situations :)**

**Maxniss Everide: Candy Mountain, Maxniss! CANDY MOUNTAIN!**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: I am hoping to write more E,E and R moments, they are so fun to see them bicker! **

**FireheartNinja: I love MR! I often hum it when I have nothing else to do **

**PhantomWaffles: DON'T DIE! Read this chapter instead!**

**JediGreenGir: Song is from Moulin Rouge and NO I HAVE NEVER HAD A HANGOVER! **

**EthanPrime21: I alway sing along when I read a story with music in it. Erik's looney sorta this chapter too :3**

**No name: Even when he is crazy we ALL still want to give him a hug**

**Gawth: I swear you have the most awesome and crazy ideas ever! You should write them down sometime, I would love to read stuff like that!**

**BamYurrDead: Gotta like a possessive guy like Erik ;)**

Chapter 25- Bipolarness and plotting

With a yawn, Lotte slowly woke up. She was still really tired though. Nuzzling into the velvety red covers, Lotte shut her eyes again. Wait a minute... Lotte's eyes opened in a flash. There was only one place that had these blankets. The soft melody of 'Masquerade' confirmed her suspicions, she was in Erik's lair... again.

"Oh snap" Lotte whispered, sitting up.

She was in the swan bed. Thank god she wasn't tied to it but at the bottom of the bed near her feet was Erik curled in a ball. His eyes opened as soon as she shifted her weight. Erik slowly got on to his knees and inched closer to her.

"Hello" Erik breathed in a satisfied way as he lightly caressed her cheek with one finger. Lotte blinked and her mouth slightly dropped.

"How..."

"I brought you down here after you fell asleep. I worried that you would get sick out in the cold on the roof." He ashamedly murmured.

"umm... that was... thoughtful" Lotte weakly replied. Erik seemed relieved by what she said. He took her slightly cool hand with both of his and kissed it.

"I also wanted to apologize for my previous actions. I was being a monster to someone who has treated me far better than I deserve."

She see that coming at all. For a moment, Lotte blankly stared at him. He seemed to be very frightened and worried.

"First of all, your not a monster. Your just special. I don't really think you could control what happened to you last so don't ask for forgiveness." Lotte rambled, biting her lip.

"Why couldn't I control myself last night?" Erik sobbed into his hands. Lotte awkwardly put her hands around him. As she looked at him closely Lotte saw that the early morning had been rough for him too. Erik still had his suit on from last night but he had no mask on at all. She could see that he had been crying for quite a while because of the redness surrounding his marvelous eyes.

" I think I know why"

"You do?" He looked at her in awe.

"Its pretty simple, your Bipolar."

"Bipolar? What's that?" Erik looked up her questionably. Lotte sighed and cuddled closer to him, putting her head on his shoulder.

" Bipolar people have quick changing moods. They are very sensitive and can be rather aggressive. Many people become bipolar if they have gone through depression or bad things in their life."

"I am so sorry I am bipolar! Erik is such a horrible monster since he's bipolar!" He cried, burrowing his head in his hands. Lotte bursted out laughing. Erik looked up in shock.

"Oh Erik!" She said looking at his confusion, "Being bipolar isn't bad. Do you want to know something?"

Erik slowly nodded and Lotte went close to his ear and whispered.

"I an bipolar too"

"No!" Erik gasped, surprised. Lotte grinned and nodded.

"So that's why you have a temper around everyone except me."

"Yes Erik, that would be the reason." She said with a chuckle. Erik smiled but it quickly faded. Lotte frowned cuddled closer to him.

"And Erik?"

"...Yes?"

"Even when you tied me to the bed and scared me, I still loved you." She quietly said, kissing the top of his head. Erik happily sighed and scooped her up into his arms, giving her a light kiss on her cheek. Lotte giggled for a moment but went silent.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked worriedly, holding her tightly to his chest.

"It's nothing"

"Please tell me what's wrong my Lotte."

"Last night,,, you said you where protecting me from the world when you... tied me up. What did you mean by that?"

Erik gently set her down on the bed again. Moving away from her and turning his back he painfully said.

"That's not important anymore, the past is the past."

"Erik..."

"You'll hate me if I do"

"No I won't..."

"YES, you will!" she flinched back at his words. His eyes flooded with tears again.

"Do you want to know why?" Erik yelled chokingly.

"yes, I would like to know" She softly replied.

"It's because your too good for the world! Your perfect but fragile and they will destroy you. They don't appreciate your talent and beauty, not like me! I could never live without you Lotte! I won't let them harm you. Ever! We will be happy here together, just you and I! And nothing will ever hurt you!" Erik clung to her, as if to make sure that she wouldn't leave him. Lotte was shocked. She was frozen in his protective embrace. Swallowing hard, she spoke.

"There will always be a way I could get hurt. I'm not perfect either Erik, I'm just me. A moody musician that has only two crazy friends and a opera ghost for a boyfriend." Lotte gave him a small smile.

"Your perfect, Angel. My beautiful Angel. Mine" He murmured, stroking her hair. Erik laid her down on the bed once more and covered Lotte with the warm blanket. She tried to protest. "But rehearsal starts in a few hours-"

"Shhh" He kissed her delicately on the lips, "I love you"

She smiled and kissed him back, cupping his face in her hands.

"I love you too Erik but I need to for rehearse- OW!" Lotte felt a small prick in her arm. Suddenly she felt very drowsy.

"What was-" she was already fast asleep. Erik softly smiled as she slumped on the bed. He pulled the syringe out of her arm very carefully.

"It's for the best my dear" Erik said to his sleeping beauty, looking peaceful as could be. Her hair like a black halo and her skin, a glowing creamy white. He reached up and grabbed the rope that pulled down the sheer black curtain. As the curtain lowered, he crawled under the blankets with her. Erik put his arms around her sleeping body. He could barely contain his love for her as he held her. Never had he felt so loved in his life either. Erik yawned, he had a lot a work to do but for now he would rest with his Lotte.

"Rest now, you'll need your energy for what's to come" He kissed her softly on the forehead.

After all, they would not be able to cuddle together again until his plan for Don Juan works. If everything goes according to plan, then he and Lotte would be together.

Forever.

**Luxa: Ohh Erik *shakes her head***

**Erik: What?**

**Luxa: Don't you know that drugging people doesn't exactly gain their trust?**

**Erik: Oh, I didn't know that**

**Luxa: Well, it seem that you learn something new everyday...**

**ANYWAYS...**

**Breakfast food always goes good with a dark and angst chapter! Don't ya think so? ;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Phaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaantom of the Opera!**

**Luxa: Thanks to all who reviewed! You make my day much brighter. I'm in a lazy mood today so I am not replying to all of you. Sorry!**

**Erik: ya lazy bum!**

**Luxa: SHUT UP ERIK! Thank for the waffles, Horse of Shadow and Night btw! I luv you all! I am glad how far this story has gotten because of all of you and RoseLoveHeartBeating! *sniffles* NOW TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 26- WTF? We are all confused dancing queens

"How exactly are we going to her wake her up without her killing us?" Rin said, peering down at her sleeping friend. It was 30 minutes till rehearsal started and Lotte was still fast asleep.

"I could hit her with a pillow."

"Erica White! Your not going to hit Lotte to wake her up!" She hissed glaring at Erica. It was too late though. Erica had taken one of Lotte's pillows and smacked her on top of her snarled black hair.

"Gah!" Lotte jumped right out of bed and onto the hard floor. Rim winced as she heard the heavy thud. Erica simply smirked as Rin glared at her. The glare was broken though, when Lotte softly moaned.

"It worked" Erica stated, highly amused.

She plopped herself onto the bed as Rin helped Lotte onto her feet. She stumbled around the room, her green eyes hazy.

"How the heck did I get here?"

"What do ya mean Lotte dearest?" Erica asked in her mockingly bored tone.

"I was kidnapped by Erik and-"

Both the Phans broke out in laughter. Lotte was confused, she crossed her arms and waited for their laughter to die down.

"Your joking right?" Rin stated seriously as she stopped. Lotte simply scowled and shook her head.

"I believe you where dreaming hun" Erica delicately replied.

"I really was there!" Lotte softly protested in a child-like voice. Rin sighed, sometimes it was hard to remember to not be frustrated at Lotte when she was in her fragile state. Lotte look down to the floor, her hair hiding her face from then. Rin slowly put her arm around Lotte's back and started to walk her to the bathroom.

"You were dreaming. Come on, rehearsal starts soon and your not even dressed yet." with those words, Lotte shut the bathroom door, leaving Erica and Rin alone.

"Do you think-"

"Oh I don't know Rin! It wouldn't be shocking if Erik did kidnap her though. Why he did is what I'm wondering, if he did it really."

Rin silently nodded as she bit her lip. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Do you know what I could go for right now?"

"What?" Rin asked confused.

"a random song and dance break"

"I would love that Erica"

Both girls jumped onto the top of Lotte's bed and started jumping as high as they could go. The frame of the bed creaked and groaned as the girls danced and loudly sang;

_"You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_Friday night and the lights are low_

_Looking out for the place to go_

_Where they play the right music, getting in the swing_

_You come in to look for a king_

_Anybody could be that guy_

_Night is young and the music's high_

_With a bit of rock music, everything is fine_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen_

_You're a teaser, you turn 'em on_

_Leave them burning and then you're gone_

_Looking out for another, anyone will do_

_You're in the mood for a dance_

_And when you get the chance..._

_You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen"_

Both of the girls jumped off the bed and did a dramatic pose. They could hear slow, sarcastic clapping behind they.

"Lovely jobs girls, off pitch as always." Lotte gave them a small grin. She was now dressed in a cream colored blouse and a puffy navy skirt, her hair was in a bun. She look as though nothing weird had happened and was smiling, but her eyes told the real story.

"Now that you two loons are done singing, can we go?" they nodded and started to leave. Lotte trailed behind and stopped for a moment to stare at the mirror.

Was he behind it right now? Watching her? Did he really kidnap her last night or was it all a dream?

Lotte shook her thoughts of last night away and walked to the doorway. She could think about the odd events of last night later, she needed to concentrate on Don Juan right now. And with that, Lotte shut her door and made her way to rehearsal with Erica and Rin.

As soon as they walked on stage, everyone went silent. Lotte gritted her teeth in frustration, she hated when people stared at her. Erica and Rin slowly walked over to the ballerinas, leaving Lotte on center stage alone.

"What great friends they are" She muttered to herself under her breath. Everyone was still staring at her until a slamming of a door jolted them all. Carlotta and her quiet, tubby husband whose name Lotte forgot had arrived.

"How 'a could aye not 'a get the part 'a!" She exclaimed furiously walking towards Lotte. Lotte simply raised an eyebrow and kept perfectly still. The two short, bumbling managers had also arrived.

"Signora Carlotta! Please forgive the misunderstanding! We don't know why the opera ghost let a simple musician get the lead soprano part! I doubt she can sing as well as you!" Firmin cried out to Carlotta, rushing past Lotte and totally ignoring her. Lotte sighed as Carlotta pouted and had a little fit. She then loudly coughed to inform the idiotic managers that she heard everything they just said. Lotte almost snorted when they all jumped five inches into the air.

"Oh! Uh Hello! You must be Mademoiselle Silvermen. How nice too um meet you." Andre stuttered, staring up at her.

"That indeed is my name. I am also..." Lotte cleared her throat softly "Charmed to meet you"

Lotte held her hand out to them. They stared at it as if it was rabid and would bite them. She scowled and dropped her hand to her side.

"I was wondering when I would get my script, it's rather hard to practice without one." Lotte said lightly.

"Oh well I'm afraid you will not receive one, for you see, you cannot have the part."

"Oh? And why is that?" She glared and looked down at the two trembling men. Her tone was soft but dangerous and frightened the wits out of the managers.

"Because 'a I am 'a play'n the part!" Carlotta said arrogantly.

"Ooooo... Lotte going to get totally ticked off!" Erica whispered to Christine. Christine nodded slowly in agreement, she was happy for her friend but slightly jealous of her. The phantom used to be her teacher. Why didn't she get the part? Christine ignored these foolish thoughts and watched the scene before her unfold.

"Why would anyone in their right mind let you sing this masterpiece? You sound like a croaking toad." Lotte sharply retorted, making everyone besides Carlotta shrink back.

"how dare 'a say such a ting to meh!" Carlotta screeched. Lotte darkly laughed and then said in a low voice.

"All I say is true"

Everyone shivered at her tone. Christine was horrified, Lotte never acted this way. Whenever Lotte would pass her in hallways Lotte was always cheerful and nice to her. She turned to see that Rin and Erica weren't even surprised at Lotte's behavior.

Carlotta just had her mouth hanging wide open. Andre and Firmin just gawked. Every stagehand and Ballet Rat looked in awe at Lotte. Lotte though ignored all of them and with her long, pale fingers stole the script out of Firmin's arms.

"We should get started soon, we don't want to make someone... mad because we are starting late." Lotte started to walk to the side of the stage while everyone was frozen to where they stood "I think we start at the beginning of act two. Hmm?"

Erica and Rin were the first to move to their positions, Meg and Christine following them slowly. Soon, everyone was getting place for the scene.

"She is pretty chipper today eh?" Rin muttered to Erica. Erica just replied with a manic 'Crawford style' laugh, which got a couple looks from people, including Lotte's amused glance.

"From the beginning of act two then please..." the slightly flustered conductor squeaked as he started up the orchestra .

**Erica: wasn't that a fun chapter!**

**Erik: no**

**Rin: but we had us, Christine and CARLOTTA in it!**

**Erik: I wasn't in it! *pouts* **

**Erica: Don't worry you silly opera ghost! We will see more of you veeeeeeerry soon! *evil grin***

**Erik: *gulps* anyways... what is Luxa doing in the corner?**

**Rin: she is reading something...**

**Luxa: IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!**

**Erik: ?**

**Luxa: IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL BOOK!**

**Rin: oh dear...**

**Luxa: HE WOULD NEVER TAKE DRUGS OR BECOME A CLOWN!**

**Erik: what is she ranting about?**

**Luxa: AND HOW THE HECK DID JESUS CHRIST GET INVOLVED WITH THIS!**

**Erica: is she really reading...**

**Luxa: DID THEY REALLY HAVE TO SHOOT HIS BALLS OFF? I MEAN REALLY! I DOESN'T REALLY HELP THE STORY THAT MUCH!**

**Rin: I think she is reading it...**

**Erik: WHAT. ARE. YOU. ALL. TALKING. ABOUT?**

**Erica, Rin, and Luxa: THE PHANTOM OF MANHATTAN!**

**Emily (my crazy friend): DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHH!**

**Erik: huh?**

**Luxa: it is most horrific book in the world my dear, that is all you need to know  
**

**Erik: Ok... PLEASE REVIEW! WAFFLES FOR EVERYONE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **_**I dreamed a dream in time gone by... **_**that I own phantom. Then I woke up. **_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed...**_

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: *blushes* your too kind**

**PhantomWaffle: Lotte as Erik's GRANDDAUGHTER? *looks sick* I swear that won't happen. They have kissed on the roof (remember?) already. I am not **_**that **_**sick.**

**JediGreenGirl: Yeah, I went to the dark side. They have great cookies! ;D**

**PatonxJulia: I love that too. Lotte is all creepy and Erica is all like "BURN-AGE!" XD**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: *shudders* That book doesn't even deserve the word 'phantom' in the title. WAFFLES FOR U!**

**Maxniss Everide: I put the original soundtrack on my iPod so I listen to his wonderful Laugh all the time. *dreamily sighs* Ohhh Crawford... You'll always be a favorite of mine...**

**Gawth: Creepyyyyyy Voicesssss... *coughs* sorry! having a weird moment!**

**Adriatic Rose: I am glad your enjoying this!**

**BamYurrDead: Don Juan you say? *evil grin* Well... that will be happening **_**veeeeeeeeeeerry **_**soon!**

**AngelOfArte: Carlotta stands no chance! *evil laugh***

Chapter 27- "Oh look! There's a squirrel over there!"

It was 30 minutes till show time. Lotte felt like she was about to pass out from nervousness coursing through her veins.

"I don't think I can do this" She said as she stared into the mirror. Her hair was it perfect ringlets, glowing in the candlelight. Simple and elegant makeup lightly dusted her face, making her appear like an entirely different person.

"Of course you can. You know the whole opera by heart." Rin softly chided. She was sitting on Lotte's bed, already dressed in her rather revealing costume and had her brown hair curled and put in a bun. Erica, also in costume, was lying on the floor of the room. She was off in her own world as Lotte and Rin conversed, playing with a ball of string like a cat.

"I do know it but I just-"

"You worry to much" Rin interjected, getting off the bed and walking over to Lotte. "Now go put on your costume missy, the show is about to begin."

"Do I have to?" Lotte whined "It's so skimpy!"

"It is not that skimpy Lotte..."

"Yeah it is Rin and you have said it before when we have watched the movie at home." Erica rambled in a far off voice. This caused Rin to hit her on the head with a program of Don Juan.

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Erica replied, jumping up.

As the two started to squeal and bicker, Lotte wisely went to change in her bathroom..

When she finally got into the dreaded outfit, Lotte opened the door to see that Erica was kicking Rin's shin and Rin was yanking on Erica's hair.

"GIRLS! Behave your selves!" Lotte scolded, crossing her arms. Both girls let go of each other and stared at Lotte in awe.

"What?" Lotte snapped, irritated at their gawking.

"You look... beautiful" Rin said in a hushed voice.

"Even though it's skimpy, you look great!" Erica added.

Lotte smiled at her crazy friends. Even at the worst times, they could always cheer her up.

"I swear you two will be the death of me" She sighed as she walked over and put a hand on each of the girls shoulders.

"GROUP HUG" Erica yelled as she tackled a protesting Lotte.

"Like I said, you'll be the death of me" Lotte's muffled voice came out from under Erica's and Rin's arms.

While still in the crushing embrace, the door opened.

"Your on in 10 minutes" a slightly drunk stagehand croaked and then closed the door.

Finally Lotte escaped the hug, gasping for air. As she straighten her dress, Lotte asked;

"By the way... what happens in Don Juan in the movie? You never told me."

Rin's eyes widened and she turned pale.

"Oh well... Um..." Erica stuttered as she looked at Rin. They really didn't want to tell her what happened especially since none of them had seen Erik since rehearsals had started.

"I-It was never mentioned in the movie" Rin lied, stuttering. Lotte's eyes narrowed at them. They were lying to her. She could feel it in the air.

"Oh... are you sure?" Lotte's voice was light but dangerous. Erica and Rin backed up to the door, itching to get away from Lotte's stare.

"Well... Erik might dropped the chandelier during the performance and burned the place to the ground but-"

"WHAT!" Lotte shrieked. The girls winced at their friends dismay.

"Oh look! There's a squirrel over there!" Erica weakly exclaimed as she turned the door knob behind her back.

"Huh?" Lotte said confusedly turning around. When she looked back, her friends where gone and the door was swinging wide open.

"Well that's just great!" Lotte grumbled, sitting on her bed. She looked at the mirror for a moment. In a few minutes she would be on stage singing Erik's life work.

"I wonder what he is doing right now..." Lotte quietly said to herself.

**Down in Erik's Lair of creepiness...**

He slid the black mask over his face. The coolness of it on his face made him almost shiver in anticipation for the night ahead of him.

_"Seal my fate tonight"_ He softly sang fixing his wig, making sure it fit right

_" I hate to have to cut the fun short, but the joke's wearing thin..."_ Picking up a candle, he walked over to his diorama of the stage. On the center stage was a doll that looked like him in his black mask. The doll next to it had long curly black hair and green speckles for eyes.

_"Let the audience in, let my opera begin!"_ He slowly lit the fire pit on the mini stage with the candle. Still holding the glowing candle he walked over to the mannequin of his love. He stroked the mannequin's blushing cheek, softly smiling to himself. The candle blew out.

It was time.

**Luxa and her friend Emily: DUNN DUNN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!**

**Luxa: Well, wasn't that a surprise? *grins* a bit of a filler, I know BUT I have a...**

**Luxa and Emily: SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Luxa: Mood music! *claps and makes Emily's piano appear***

**Emily: Yay! My piano! *sits down and starts to play Past the Point of No Return***

**Luxa: That's better... Now, I know many people miss the Erik POV's written by RoseLoveHeartBeating...**

**Readers: *sniffle***

**Luxa: *passes out tissues* BUT WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! **

***Giant puff of red smoke***

**Luxa: It looks like your surprise has arrived...**

***Smoke clears to show Erik hold RoseLoveHeartBeating in his arms***

**Rose: Miss me?**

**Luxa: Yes, Don Juan will be written in the POV of Erik!**

**Readers: YAYZ!**

**Luxa: Reviews make waffles!**

**Rose: Speaking of waffles, I am hungry! **

**Erik: Time for waffles?**

**Luxa and Rose: WAFFLES!**

***Erik, Rose, and Luxa skip out of the room as Emily finishes her song, bows, and then follows them***


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: Yep I don't own Phantom and all that other jazz!**

**Gawth: There will be fluff! *throws cotton balls in the air* Look! Fluffiness!**

**nannyandpotocrazy: as you wish!**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: I like that title... much better! WAFFLE FLOWERS? OMOG!**

**PhantomWaffles: they had WiFi in the waffle house so I updated there! :3 I think the weasel was killed by angry reviewers... I don't know for sure though...**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: I would NEVER burn down the opera house! RoseLoveHeartBeating on the other hand... Well...**

**BumYurrDead: *sniffles* thank you for such a lovely review!**

**Tessa16Ricci: YES! SOMEONE NOTICED THE LES MIS SONG! *dances* ugh! POM! *shudders* so horrible!**

**Maxniss Everide: It is based off the movie... So you know what will happen... maybe...**

**JediGreenGirl: Ahhh... Cliffies... What a wonderful thing... *evil laugh***

**Adriatic Rose: *zombie groan* Must... read... FanFics... to... LIVE... *giggles***

**phantombuggo: I like the idea of Carlotta being eaten by squirrels... *rubs hand together and gives an evil laugh* I am a totally awesome authoresses? Cool! *gives hugs and waffles***

**TheScarletIbis: I am happy you love the story!**

Chapter 28 – Triumphant?

Sneaking past the scene-shifters and making my way towards the stage, I couldn't help but grin. Piangi had been gagged and contained in a secluded room; they wouldn't find him until much later. Nothing could ruin this night…everything had to be perfect…I listened to my darling Lotte sing her part, then silence…

With my mask and cape covering my face, I stepped out from behind the curtain. _"Passarino - go away! For the trap is set and waits for its prey..." _

Lotte froze from where she sat, slowly turning her head towards me. I held back a gasp. Her exotic emerald eyes were staring at me, large and blinking in amazement. Her dark hair cascaded around her face, past her pale neck, and over her exposed shoulders. The dress she wore was…

I wasn't myself anymore. I was Don Juan. Bringing myself to my full height, I twirled my cape and stalked towards her. _"You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge…in pursuit of that wish which til now has been silent…silent…I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge! In your mind, you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me…now you are here with me, no second thoughts, you've decided…decided…"_

I had her in my grip. Her eyes had fluttered shut for a moment, tilting her head back as she relished in the music, in my voice, before slowly standing up.

_"Past the Point of No Return. No backward glances, our games of make-believe are at an end…Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'. No use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend…!"_ Letting my hands run over her skin, I ravished her, feeling the warmth of her body radiate onto mine. She was shuddering, a look of ecstasy on her face. _"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the Point of No Return…The final threshold, what warm unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the Point of No…Return…"_

Now Lotte gazed at me, silently, heavily breathing. The words spilled from her mouth and flooded me, filling me with emotions I had only imagined and dreamt of while composing. _"You have brought me, to that moment when words run dry. To that moment when speech disappears into silence…silence…"_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rin, Erica, Meg, and Madame Giry in the wings, watching with uncertainty. I found it strange that Christine wasn't with them…but that didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was Lotte. _"I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why. In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent…now I am here with you, no second thoughts, I've decided…decided…"_

My heartbeat began to accelerate as we headed for the stairs, headed for the balcony above us. Halfway there…

_"Past the Point of No Return…No going back now, our passion-play has now at last begun…Past all thought of 'right' or 'wrong'…one final question: how long should we two wait before we're one? When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"_

Elegantly flinging my cape off, I headed for her, wrapping my arms around her thin frame. Our voices blended, sounding perfect: _"Past the Point of No Return! The final threshold – the bridge is crossed! So stand, and watch it burn! …We've passed the Point of No…Return…"_

Fear coursed through me as I caressed her collarbone, all eyes upon us. I could've sworn I heard movement in the background, but I ignored it. Softly, I sang something that wasn't part of the play. Feeling for a cool, small object in my pocket, I slowly brought it out as I said:

_"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime…lead me, save me from my solitude…Say you'll want me with you here beside you…"_ Lotte had turned around at this, confused. That's when I held up the silver diamond engagement ring…the one I had meant to give her the night of the Masquerade…Clutching her hand, I sang louder:_ "Anywhere you go, let me go too! Lotte, that's all I ask of-!"_

I never got to finish. A treacherous hand from behind had snuck up and snatched my mask off, revealing me to everyone. My eyes went wide in fear…and anger. Lotte's eyes were also large, but not because of me. They were gawking beyond me. "Christine?" she gasped.

Fury bubbled within me as I spun around. There stood Christine, her face covered in horror, her hands clutching my mask. One had went her mouth, as she whispered, "Oh my Lord…!"

Enough was enough! Slipping a dagger from my belt, I cut a nearby rope, one of a group that helped keep the chandelier in place. Then, snatching both girls, I kicked a stub to my left, causing a trap door to open beneath us and take us down, below the opera and into my dark abode…

**This chapter was by Rose LoveHeartBeating**

**Luxa: so... I'll just let you think that over a bit... Review for waffles... are you ready for Down Once More?**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: When I asked for the rights to Phantom I got **_**No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Readers... why? WHY? **_***coughs* That was really heavy on the down once more song theme...**

**JediGreenGirl: Calm down! And don't have a heart attack!**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: I am glad your enjoying yourself!**

**EriksNewLove: you got it ;)**

**Maxniss Everide: Don't fear, all will be explained... I think...**

**TheScarletIbis: lol your scolding made Christine cry! Not like it matters to us...**

**nannyandpotocrazy: as my diva commands... *giggles***

**PhantomWaffles: hmmm? well, you want 'Christine (bound and gagged) + vengeful reviewers + various forms of torture (torture room, Punjabs, Gary Stu's?) = LE REVENGE!' ? *evil grin* this sounds fun!**

**Horses of Shadow and Night: MINI WAFFLES! THEY ARE SO FREAKING CUTE! SQUEE!**

**BamYurrDead: *drags them out of a burning box 5 and down to the lair* Stay right there and you can watch the whole thing without getting burned to bits!**

**Gawth: I think Lotte would strangle Christine if they mud wrestled now...**

**Fireheart: happy that you are pumped up!**

**Adriatic Rose: Wouldn't it be nice if Christine was eaten by zombies?**

**-POTO-**

**WARNING: MAY CAUSE OUTRAGE, WANTING TO MURDER SOME AUTHORS, AND WANTING TO HIT SOME PEOPLE!**

**And now... what you have all been waiting for... The big BANG! The SHOWDOWN! **

**THE ENDING OF THE STORY!**_** or... not?**_** Well, what are you waiting for? READ THE CHAPTER!**

Chapter 29 – Unexpected Results

_"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as HELL…! Why you ask was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorred face!"_

Erik was beyond furious – his once beloved pupil had turned on him and become his enemy, exposing him to the world for what he truly was – a monster.

Lotte and Christine were brought along, now captives of the enraged man. Lotte trotted along almost willingly, making his hold on her a bit gentler. She pitied Christine, who was getting roughly yanked along by her former teacher, however, she was also angry with her. How could Christine have done that to him? Then it hit her… Christine never actually got to see his face…he cut her off and she was left hanging. She must have been curious when she heard his voice and went to see! Lotte felt horrible, realizing that this was partially, if not completely, her fault. Once they made it to the lair, Erik raged on at Christine: _"Hounded down by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine…!...why?"_ He growled, shaking her by the shoulders as she gawked at him in fear. _"WHY?"_

**-POTO-**

"OMOG, this is bad!" Erica said, practically hyperventilating. The performance had become a disaster – once Erik, Lotte, and Christine had vanished, the chandelier came crashing down. It had hit the orchestra pit, setting it, as well as the stage, on fire. People were in a frenzy, screaming and running for their lives. They had no clue yet if anyone had been killed.

"This is worse than bad, Erica!" Rin snapped, her mind racing as they ran to find Lotte's dressing room. She planned to take the path the mirror offered so that they could get to the missing trio before something drastic happened to any of them. "We've got to find-!"

"Where did he take her?" a voice demanded behind them.

Spinning around, they saw a panicked and furious Raoul. His hair was mussed and out of place, his collar askew, his eyes filled with fear and determination. "You two know about where your friend is don't you? Then you MUST help me find Christine!"

"Listen, fop," Erica boldly glared. "You can stay here and worry with the others. You and Christine have caused enough trouble!"

"Erica!" Rin exclaimed, her face turning red. Turning back to the slightly irked Viscount, she said, "Monsieur de Chagney, please, you've gotta trust us to do this on our own…"

"Please, Mademoiselle," he pleaded, taking her hands in his. "That's my wife down there. I HAVE to go and find her. I won't rest until I have her safe and sound beside me." Gazing into her eyes, he begged Rin, "Please…"

Rin felt her heart speed up to the point she thought everyone could hear it. There was no way she could refuse him, married or not. "…of course you can come."

Erica looked like a tea kettle about to burst. But all Rin saw was the young nobleman's face briefly brighten up before chastely kissing her on each hand and cheek. "Thank you, mademoiselle!" he declared. Rin felt like she was going to faint, or even die happy. Memo to me: thank Erik for stealing away Christine! she happily thought.

"How do we get to him?" Raoul asked bringing Rin out of her blissful state.

"This way," she started, moving towards the dressing rooms.

"Hurry, you three!"

Looking over their shoulders, they saw Madame Giry running to them with a candle in its proper holder, burning brightly. Handing them the object, she said, "Be careful…and remember – keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

Nodding, the three of them thanked her before running off, headed for Lotte's room.

**around 10 minutes later…**

"Remind me why we're in the water?" Erica sputtered as the trio cautiously treaded through the murky waters of the underground river/lake thing.

"Because we've got to find Lotte and Christine before Erik does something crazy!" Rin retorted.

"Wait, what's that?" Raoul asked, pointing ahead at a bar-filled wall. Through the holes they could see three figures standing by the lake.

"LOTTE!" Erica screeched.

"Erica!" Rin hissed. "Shut up!"

Too late. The two girls looked up in worry as Erik snarled. "Wait, I think we have guests."

Arriving at the gate, Raoul cried out,_ "Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?"_

"Fop," Erica muttered under her breath as the argument went on.

"_Let me see her!"_

_"Be my guest, sir," _Erik hissed, opening the gate.

"Raoul, wait!" Rin whispered as the gate rose up from the water. A hand restrained her.

"Look, as much as you like this guy, he's already married. There's nothing we can do about what happens next," Erica said, becoming sensible for once.

Reluctantly, Rin nodded, edging away from the Vicomte and entering Erik's domain. Sure enough, shortly after entering, Erik threw ropes over the Vicomte and began to prepare him for his death. _"Nothing can save you now, unless perhaps…!" _Everyone froze, waiting for the name that would be announced.

_"…Lotte…"_

Lotte lifted her head, slightly surprised. He really did love her! He had all but forgotten Christine…

Erica stifled a snicker upon seeing Christine's face sour in confusion, as though she knew something was wrong this already twisted script. But Erik stared sorrowfully at Lotte as he sang, _"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send her lover to his death! This is the choice! THIS IS THE POINT OF NO RETURN!"_

_"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate…grow cold, and turn to tears of HATE!" _Christine all but screamed at him.

Everyone sang out now, protesting the events that had befallen them. Lotte could take it no more. "STOP!" she shouted, her voice echoing throughout the catacombs. Glaring at Christine, she said, "I just can't understand you…you want his affection when you love someone else. You think Erik a monster, but you want him to continue to pine for you?"

Rin and Erica blinked, processing her words. "…y'know, if you think about it, all these problems were caused…because of Christine," Erica pointed out.

Rin nodded. "You're already married to Raoul. Why are you so upset that Erik chose Lotte? Shouldn't you be happy for him?"

Christine blinked, her mind a muddled mess. Holding her head in her hands, she simply felt like lying down. "I don't understand…why am I so confused?" She felt like she had the migraine of the century.

Raoul looked at Lotte, then back at Erik. He raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Um…you want to lend me a hand here?'

Lotte gave him a half-glare before softening her gaze towards Erik. Walking to him, getting soaked, she sang, _"Angel of Music, don't you cry now. What kind of life have you known? I will be with you always – you are not alone!" _Slipping the ring he had given her not five minutes earlier in rage, she placed it on her finger and claimed his lips. The moment they kissed, a light engulfed them. Erica and Rin yelped, Christine screamed, Raoul gave a cry of surprise, but Erik and Lotte clung to one another, fearful of being separated. For the briefest moment, Lotte moved away to whisper, "Of course I'll marry you…I love you, Erik…"

Then there was green light...

**-POTO-**

Blinking their eyes open, three girls awoke in Rin's room, back in the 21st century. Erica jumped to her feet. "WHOA! Did that just happen?"

"Ow…" Rin moaned, sitting up. "Darn, I left my iPad back in the 1800s…actually, I think the battery was dying…"

"OMOG! That must be why we came back!" Erica concluded.

Lotte sprung up, horror covering her face. "No! Erik! Where is he?"

Rin and Erica paled at this. "Oh fudge."

Lotte felt her stomach tighten, her eyes stinging with tears. "No…why couldn't he have come with us? He would've been better off in this time…here with us…with me…"

"Lotte, wait!" Rin called out.

Consumed with despair and sadness, Lotte ran from her friend's house all the way back to her own room. Collapsing on the bed, she wept for the next half hour after changing out of her wet costume. It was torturous…she could almost hear him…

_"…you alone can make my song take flight…help me make the music of the…night…"_

Her emerald eyes burst open, her body bouncing off of the bed, she stood, listening. The moment the voice stopped singing, murmuring drifted up from the living room downstairs. Her heart pounding, her mind spinning, she hoped against hope that he might be…

Shaking her head, she felt tears prick at her eyes again. "It's not possible," she whimpered as she walked down the stairs. Upon entering the living room, her father turned from a professionally dressed figure to his daughter. "Hey, Lotte," he smiled. "I figured you were home alone too many hours and I thought maybe you should take up singing again so…have you been crying?"

"Of course not," she scowled, wiping her eyes clean. "My eyes got itchy. What were you going to say?"

"I got you a singing coach," he smiled.

She felt her stomach hit rock bottom. "…singing coach?" she echoed, frowning.

I don't want anyone, unless if it's Erik… she miserably thought, but she wanted to make her father happy since that rarely happened.

"Lotte, I think this'll be good for you," he said sternly. "I want you to at least give it a shot." Waving his hand towards the towering guest, he said, "Mr. Masque, this is my daughter, Lotte. Lotte, meet Erik Masque."

The figure turned and faced her, a soft smile on his face. His dark hair was combed back, his blue-grey eyes twinkling at her, one hidden behind a half-white mask.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle…may I call you Lotte?"

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

***thunder and lighting***

**Rose: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Luxa: *chuckles darkly* Did you think we where done with you yet? OF COURSE NOT! So review because we still have many surprises for you... **

**Rose and Luxa: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN THE FREAKING PHANTOM OF THE OPERA! HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE SAY THIS!**

**_And now... a note from Little Luxa..._**

**_Hey everyone!_**

**_Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It makes me and Rose feel great about our writing. _**

**_We hope you enjoy the chapter! I can't really respond to any of your reviews though because it would give away this chapter..._**

**_Please do know that all of your reviews are loved and help this story go on... We wouldn't have gotten this far without all of you!_**

**_NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!  
_**

**_I remain reviewers, your obedient servant,_**

_**L.L.**_

_**P.S. I love the 89 version of Erik! "Everybody die... I just choose the time and place for a few!" *mouth waters* I LOVE IT!**_

Chapter 30- Another masked teacher?

Lotte backed away in shock, trembling. It wasn't possible! Erik was back in the 1870's, how on earth could he get here?

"Oh dear god..." she whispered.

Her father didn't notice and beamed at her. Typical. He had always been burying himself with work and other distractions after her mother died, leaving Lotte to fend for herself, like right now.

"I'll let you two talk about what days you want to have lessons." Her father tried to say in a cheery tone and quickly headed out the front door to go back to work. He was always like that. Caring one moment and then abandoning her the next. It seemed that he really didn't care about her sometimes...

Erik stared at her strangely. Lotte shivered under his gaze, just him looking at her reminded her of her Erik... But it couldn't be Erik! She tried to remain calm and breathed deeply, not knowing what to do or say to this look a like of Erik's.

Erik frowned at her upset face. It was obvious that the girl had been crying recently. Apparently, just looking at his hideous masked face made it worse. As soon as she saw him, she looked like she was about to burst into tears again. She seemed rather familiar though, as he if knew her before. Her emerald eyes stared at him with so many emotions. Fear, confusion, hopelessness and... longing? Yes, it seemed that her eyes were practically begging for him. Begging him to hold her and say that everything is going to be alright. He wanted to touch her and comfort her. He wanted to...

Lotte didn't like the way he was looking at her. Erik often looked at her that way. A loving and caring look like the one Erik gave her only a few mere hours ago in the lair. He looked so much like Erik. Too much like Erik... She quickly broke the silence by coughing. Erik was shook out of his thoughts and saw a disgruntled Lotte looking at him.

"So Mr. Masque..."

"Call me Erik" He interrupted. Lotte gritted her teeth and clenched her fists slightly, angered at his words. There was no way she would ever call him that. Not in a lifetime.

"Mr. Masque it is then" She said calmly, walking over to the love seat in the living room. Erik silently followed, sitting next to her. He kept on looking at her in that creepy way, moving even closer. A little too close for comfort...

"I really don't need singing lessons sir." Erik frowned at her formalities and her cold behavior towards him now. This girl didn't seem like she always acted like this. She was gnawing on her lower lip and shaking.

"And why is that?" He tried to ask in a amused voice. Lotte looked down at her feet. Why did this man have to look so much like Erik and yet not be him? She looked up and into his blue-grey eyes. They were just like Erik's. It was as if her Erik was in the room and not this man named Erik Masque. She slowly leaned in without even knowing it. Erik stopped breathing, she was very beautiful up close, with those big green eyes of hers. He never liked people being close to him, but for some reason, Erik liked that she was up close to him. It made him feel... whole.

"I don't sing with others" She whispered, leaning away after she realized how close they where.

"I doubt that, my angel" Erik replied dryly. Lotte froze, her eyes widening. She quickly got off the couch and walked backwards until her back was pressed to the wall. Confused, Erik stood up wondering what was wrong with her.

"You called me angel" She accused fearfully.

"it felt right," He softly admitted "like I had done it before."

Lotte blinked and started to move to the kitchen, never taking her eyes off of him.

"I need to call someone so please stay there." Lotte begged and then scampered away. Erik sighed and sat down with his head in his hands. What was wrong with him today? He was never like this! But whenever she was near him, he felt different. He only took this job because he wanted something to do in his free time when he wasn't composing and because the last name sounded vaguely familiar to him even though he had never met the Silvermans. He truly felt like he knew Lotte some how...

Lotte grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Rin's number (she knew it by heart).

"Lotte what is-" Rin started to say she picked up the phone.

"Come over please... bring Erica... big problem..." Lotte faintly mumbled.

"We will be over faster then you can say Don Juan!" with a click, Rin was gone. Lotte set down the phone and walked into the living room. She picked up her violin case that somehow came back with her and opened it. Ignoring Erik, she sat down and started to play 'The Music of the Night'. Lotte quietly started to sing along in a choked voice.

_"Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,_

_in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -_

_the darkness of the music of the night..." _She stopped singing and started to cry once again. Lotte stopped her tears when she felt a cool hand on her back. Erik was above her, looking with awe and sorrow. He couldn't believe her voice. She sounded like a voice he had heard in a dream! A voice like an angels...

"your voice... it's..." he never finished. The door suddenly opened wide and two worried girls and a bag fell down in a clump on the inside.

"Lotte! What is-" Rin started to yell but lost her voice as she set down a bag she was holding "Erik?" she asked confused

"Erik!" Erica jumped up squealing and started to hug him.

"HOLD ON!" Lotte roared, prying Erica off of a very confused Erik "It is not who you think."

"But Lotte! He is right in front of us! We know it's him!" Erica protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"It isn't, sorta" Lotte sighed. "Erik, calm down you calm down too." She added after a moment.

Erik had said nothing, but was glaring at these two strange girl that were gawking and hugging him. Something in his brain told him that these girls cause a lot of trouble... He calmed down when she said his name though. It sounded so beautiful when she said it. Almost angelic...

"But his name is Erik!" Rin stated, confused. Her eyes widened "unless he is..."

Lotte ran her fingers through her hair, thinking for a moment.

"He is my new voice teacher. Father set it up." you could hear the venom when she said it but then she calmed down "His name is Erik Masque."

Erik almost sighed when she said his name in that angelic voice of hers again. And when she sang...

"So do you think...?" Rin hesitantly as she stared at Erica from the corner of her eye, making sure that she wasn't about to do something rash. Erica just stared at Erik. Erik was looking at Lotte. Lotte was almost burning a hole in the floor with the glare she was giving it.

"Yes, I do." Lotte admitted.

"Can someone tell me what we are talking about?" Erica shouted, apparently upset that she wasn't in the conversation, though she enjoyed ogling the masked man before her.

"Everyone still down please, then we will talk" Rin firmly said. After a clamor of arms and legs, Rin was standing in front of the love seat, Erica was sitting on the floor in front of the love seat, and Lotte and Erik were sitting on the love seat.

"Now Erik, it is alright if I call you Erik?" Rin asked. Erik nodded and then went back to slightly staring at Lotte from the corner of his eye. "Erik, have you heard the story of the Phantom of the Opera?" she asked.

"No"

"Oh," Rin seemed surprised by that. "Well, the story is about a man named Erik. He taught a beautiful young girl to sing-"

"Christine!" Erik softly blurted out. The girls stared at him. Rin slowly nodded.

"Yes, her name was Christine. Erik hid behind a mask because his face was deformed." Rin continued quietly and told him about the plotline "in the end, Christine left Erik and married a man named Raoul." she finally concluded after a long time of explaining the story.

"What does this have to do with me?" Erik hissed.

"Be patient please." Lotte quietly said.

"BUT, the story was changed. Three girls went back in time to meet Erik. He began to teach one of them instead of Christine. The two of the fell in love." Erica added.

"But what-" Erik sputtered

"Erik," Lotte asked. Erik froze at her voice. "Have you ever heard the idea of reincarnation? You know, having a past life as someone else?"

"I have heard the term" He replied.

"Erik, I know sounds crazy..." Rin said "But do Me, Erica, or Lotte seem familiar to you?"

"Sorta..." He admitted.

"I think because you were Erik. It does make some sense. That is why your musically talented, that is why you remember us, that is why you have a deform-" Rin never finished her sentence.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FACE!" He roared and grabbed Rin by her neck. Erica screamed and went limp on the floor. Rin struggled and gasped for air, kicking her legs in panic.

"Erik!" Lotte yelled and grabbed his shoulder. Erik froze and dropped Rin on her butt with a soft thud. He slowly turned and faced her. Lotte stood absolutely still, her delicate and pale hand still on his shoulder.

"I think should come back some other Mr. Masque." Lotte's voice trembled, taking her hand off of him. Erik snatched the hand back though and held it in both of his. Her eyes were wide with confusion and fear.

"Your lesson will begin at 7, sharp" He commanded in a dark and sharp voice. He pulled a small card out of a pocket in his suit.

"You will meet me there. Come alone" He placed the card gently in her even though his tone was menacing. Lotte numbly nodded. Erik pressed his cold lips to her skinny wrist. They weren't like her Erik's lips at all and she despised them touching her.

"Good day Lotte..." He stepped outside and slammed the door tight before he whispered to himself "...my angel"

The house was silent. Lotte rushed over to Rin. Erica had slowly woken up herself.

"Rin! Are you-"

"I am fine. I might be a little bruised and sore but I am alive." Rin got up dusted herself off. The room fell to silence again.

"Well that was... creepy but I call dibs on him! He would be a totally awesome date to prom!" Erica proclaimed. Lotte sank to her knees began to cry again.

"Oh honey... I shouldn't have said that. Bad Erica! " Erica scolded herself and patted her friend on the back. Rin walked over to the door and picked up the bag she left over there. She handed to Lotte.

"Open it!" Rin urged. Lotte quickly stuck her hand in a pulled out a box. It was an iPad.

"Huh?" Lotte stuttered. "You mean..." The girls giggled and hugged her.

"It will take a day or two but if we start now maybe it will be done tomorrow before your lesson with creepy Erik. It won't take long because I have the blueprints from the first one. We can start right after school."

Lotte sober with relief and hugged her two best friends back.

"I'll get to see him again..." She happily cried. "I'll get to see my Erik!"

**Luxa: so... meet our new character in the story: Reincarnated Erik. Or as we like to call him, Re-Erik!**

**Re-Erik: Hi.**

**Luxa: What wrong?**

**Re-Erik: I am ashamed of you.**

**Luxa: WHAT? WHY?**

**Re-Erik: your soooo cliché**

**Luxa: what do you mean I am cliché? *growls and hits him with a waffle***

**Re-Erik: A reincarnation of Erik? Really?**

**Luxa: It is me and Rose's story we can do what ever we want!**

**Re-Erik: it does explain the strange chapters coming up...**

**Luxa: SHHHH! *covers his mouth* they don't know what is going to happen yet!**

**Re-Erik: Oh... I am bored *sighs* LETS PLAY A GAME!**

**Luxa: YAY! Yes folks for our 30th chapter, we are going to play...**

_**NAME THAT PHANTOM VERSION!**_

**Phangirls: *scream joyfully and jump up and down***

**Luxa: Read the clues. Each one is a different version of phantom of the opera (aka books,movies,plays ect) write down which one it is in the review! Be careful! Some are pretty hard! GOOD LUCK! winner will be announced next time!**

**1. Has the worlds most strangest song in it: *sings really loudly and bad* I'M MISTER MIDNIGHT...! I'M MISTER MIDNIGHT...!  
**

**2. Wow... not only do we have the Persian but ERIK MOVES ON AND FINDS A NEW GIRL!**

**3. Oh my god! This has Philippe in it! But he is a black guy? Weird.**

**4. Carlotta dies + the Raoul character is also killed = one of my favorites**

**5. 'JESUS CHRIST... SUPERSTAR...! SHOWS UP AS A FREAKING CHARACTER...!' (extra points if you know who this quote is from)**

**6. Woah... Erik locked up Christine...? In a cage...? and has a Dad? creepy...  
**

**7. Two Raoul characters are better then one!**

**8. Madness? THIS. IS. OPERA...! (haha see? I made a joke!)  
**

**9. Swim Erik! Swim! Don't drown or get killed by the huge mob of people! (one of my favorites also! True classic!)  
**

**10. *robotic voice* "Phoenix!"**

**11. The masterpiece that started it all...**

**12. "I took a little trip to Coney Island..."**

**13. Christine can really hear Erik inside her mind... Because Erik has super powers? WHO KNOW? (me thinks he got them from the rats *shudders* Oh god, not the rats...)**

**!4. OMOG! IT IS A PHANTOM VIDEO GAME! AND IT HAS PICTURE PUZZLES! (p.s. it's fairly new)  
**

**15. It is so sweet that this guy made this smash hit musical for the girl he fell in love with and then married her! But them they got divorced...**

**16. they turned this not so popular musical into a t.v. movie in the 90's**

**!7. PROFESSOR P!**

**18. ERIK KILLED A CAT!**

**19. I couldn't understand this one... was in a different language... but has VAMPIRES AND PITCHFORKS!**

**and finally...**

**NUMBER 20!**

**20. the name of the fanfiction you are reading right now... :3**

**Luxa: Good luck! if you win, YOU GET A LIFE-SIZED ERIK STATUE MADE OF WAFFLES !  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: We don't own the PHANTOM OF THE OPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *starts to vocalize in the higher part until Re-Erik stuffs a waffle in her mouth* Muffuhghmufflephanhug!**

**Luxa: *chews and swallows the waffle that was stuffed in her mouth* Hello everyone! I am here with the answers and results to the contest!**

**_The answers!_**

**1. The Phantom of the Opera on Ice!**

**2. the 1991 David Staller Musical! (yes, this is a real musical I AM NOT JOKING!)**

**3. Pantin' at the Opera aka The Wishbone version! (I watch this when I was a little kid! one of the first things the introduced me to the world of Phantom!)**

**4. 1989 version of The Phantom of the OPera! (I love you Robert Englund!)**

**5. The Phantom of Manhattan (*wails* IT IS SO DARN BAD!)**

**6. The 1990's TV movie version of The Phantom of the Opera with Charles Dance!  
**

**7. the 1943 version with Claude Rains !  
**

**8. the 2004 Version with Gerald Butler! (yay for Maxniss Everide for being the only one to get the joke!)  
**

**9. The 1925 version of The Phantom of the Opera with Lon Chaney!  
**

**10. The Phantom of the Paradise!  
**

**11. The Phantom of the Opera by Gaston Leroux! *gushes* (this was the first taste of Phantom for me! It will always be my favorite!)  
**

**12. Love Never Dies, the sequel to ALW's The Phantom of the Opera  
**

**13. ****Il Fantasma dell'Opera! (Often refered to as the Dario Argento version *shudders*)**  


**14. Mystery Legends - The Phantom of the Opera !  
**

**15. the popular musical version of The Phantom of the Opera by AWL  
**

**16. Phantom: an American musical!  
**

**17. The 1962 version of The Phantom of the Opera with Herbert Lom!  
**

**18. The Phantom of the Opera cartoon version from 1987!  
**

**19. ****Il Mostro Dell'Opera **  


**and finally...**

**20. Lotte, the Phans and the time traveling iPad**

**Re-Erik: And the winner is... *opens the note that Luxa passed to him* GAWTH! with 14 correct!**

***The cast claps as Gawth is handed her Erik waffle***

**Gawth: Thanks! **

**Luxa: Thank you everyone for trying! Here is the long awaited chapter! BTW can someone tell me about Masquerade by Terry Pratchett? I haven't read it yet!  
**

Chapter 32- Don't let the guy who almost strangled your BFF back in the house! No matter what!

"If you set a fire in my house with that blowtorch, you are DEAD!" Lotte exclaimed loudly as Rin put on her wielding mask. She didn't know it, but Rin rolled her eyes under the mask. She had been working with blowtorches for quite some time and didn't set things on fire most of the time. Remember the words, _most of the time_.

"Come down Lotte, I know how to work this. I would be more worried about Erica playing with that hammer." Rin said as she untangled some wires inside the former iPad that was sitting on the old coffee table.

Ever since the excruciatingly long school day where Lotte could barely sit still and cried in the bathroom once, Erica almost punched a choir member because they said Erica was off pitch, and Rin created a small dent in her locker after getting a bad on a test since she was thinking of other things. They had been working on the iPad to turn it into the second time machine. Erica had dubbed it the iTraveler 2 and that was the about only work she had done. While Lotte and Rin had been following Rin's blueprints and following all the steps, Erica had been causing trouble all over Lotte's house.

"Hammer! I have a hammer! I have a shiny and heavy hammer!" Erica yelled as she ran around the first floor of the house, swinging a hammer. Lotte grabbed her by the collar of her t-shirt and stopped her from damaging anything. The fell to the floor and almost broke Erica's foot.

"Calm down!" She hissed at the short girl. Erica pouted as the hammer was taken off of the floor and put on an very high shelf where Erica could not reach and crossed her arms, upset that her fun was taken away from her.

"You need to take a chill pill Lotte. I now you are missing Erik like the dickens but you don't need to keep from panicking over every little thing that happens." Erica complained and sat on the couch. Lotte grumbled and stalked up to her room, going two steps at a time. Rin simply rolled her eyes again under her mask at the two's antics. What would she do without them?

"You know Erica, you shouldn't upset her. The poor girl has been a wreck since we have come back here. Did you know that her ring fell off when we traveled back? She doesn't even have her engagement ring! Lotte hasn't slept and doesn't want to eat either. I had to almost _force_ her to eat at lunch today!" Rin scolded at her.

"Oh," Erica said quietly, shifting around uneasily "I just think she is being overly dramatic..."

"Perhaps," Rin quietly said, though it was slightly muffled under the stupid wielding mask "But she just got proposed to and then came back to our time..."

"Of course I know that I knew that! What did you think? That I wasn't paying attention?" Erica hotly demanded, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"You don't really have the best attention span in the world... " Rin mumbled as she turned the blowtorch.

**Upstairs in Lotte's messy bed room...**

Lotte was hiding under the black covers of her bed when the door opened. She had been under there for quite a while, cuddling with her little black cat, Shadow. Out of all the things Lotte missed when they where at the opera house, she missed Shadow the most. She faintly smiled as Shadow nuzzled her wet black nose on her cheek when she petted her. Shadow was one of the few things she trusted these days since the cat tried to follow her everywhere and was a little protective of her. She only like Lotte for some reason. Why she does, know one really knows. Rin has been trying to figure it out since Lotte got the cat, but even she doesn't know why.

"Lotte?" Rin's timid tone asked as she opened the door. Lotte ignored her and went back to petting Shadow.

"It's past 7" Erica chirped from behind Rin. Lotte groaned and pulled the cover off of her. Time went fast then she thought.

"Yay! You got up! Hi Shadow!" Erica squealed and tried to pet the cat. Shadow hissed with a glare and then ran away. Erica didn't seem very happy at the cat's response to her hello, but they all laughed anyway. It felt good to laugh, they hadn't done it in the past 24 hours. Lotte sat up in bed and groaned, remembering where she should be right now.

"I am not going to have a lesson with that guy and you can't make me go." She grumbled. Rin and Erica smiled at each other.

"Well... then you should go downstairs to see you surprise..." Erica grinned at her, her eyes aglow. Lotte's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"You mean...?"

"Yep!" Rin cheered "We finished!"

"And I helped!" Erica squealed, grinning. Lotte didn't waste another second. She jumped out of bed, and dashed down the stairs with her friends in tow. They where only a few mere feet away from the coffee table and the iPad when there was a loud and angry knock at the door.

"Open up Lotte!" They all froze at the seething voice that was outside the door. It was Erik Masque and he seemed furious. Lotte shivered, he sounded like Erik did the first time she saw under her mask.

"Oh fudge" Erica quietly whispered. Rin was frozen in her spot and Lotte's eyes were now glazed over as she was lost in her memories. If it was from fear or just the sound of Erik's voice, Erica didn't know.

"Ah... Ms. White," He said in a hauntingly low voice. He must have heard her whisper. Of course he did, all phantoms in the books and movies have amazing hearing! But how did he know her last name? "Could you... open up the door please?" he asked.

Erica looked at both of her friends that were not moving. She was the only one that wasn't. Oh how she wanted to open the door for him! She had always loved Erik, even though he loved Christine and Lotte. Erica knew he couldn't have Erik in the past, he never really thought much of her and her off pitch singing voice. If only he had new what she felt. Maybe she could win the heart of the reincarnation of Erik... since there was no Lotte or Christine in her way. But that would mean she would betray her friends and open the door. Erica swallowed hard, breathing heavily. Her friends where more important then any Erik!

"I can't..." Erica's voice shook. She thought she heard him curse under his breath but her heart was pumping too loudly.

"Erica..." Erik said in a soft hypnotic tone to her. He started to almost sing the words, making Erica fall under his spell "You want Erik to be happy? Don't you? Then open the door for me..."

She could not resist him. She would do almost anything for Erik to love her or to make him happy. Before she knew it, Erica was standing in front of the front door. With one trembling hand, Erica silently opened the door. But as she as she did, Erik entered without giving her another glance, his eyes were only on Lotte. Erica still could only hear his voice inside her head though and was off in her daydreams. Lotte blinked at the door opening and stepped backwards, her hand touching the iTraveler 2 on the coffee table.

"You didn't listen to my instructions. Our lesson should have started 15 minutes ago, Lotte." Erik icily said, moving towards her. Lotte's mouth felt dry as she looked at her friends and back to her new singing teacher.

"I apologize Mr. Masque, I had unexpected plans that came up." Lotte mumbled, lifting up the iPad with one hand behind her back.

"Oh?" Erik was dangerously close to her now "What plans?"

"I have to go visit someone." It wasn't exactly a lie, She needed to go see Erik.

"Who?" He said in a lighter tone though it was very dangerously hard still.

"Well, I don't think he is important for you to know-"

"He?" Erik thundered. Erica whimpered, now realizing what had happened after he sang to her softly and Rin slowly grabbed the iTraveler 2 from Lotte's slightly limp hand without anyone besides Lotte noticing.

"Yes, he is a guy," Lotte said calmly as she could.

"Is this guy your... boyfriend?"

"I don't see why this is important-"

"Tell me!"

"...I am not going to tell you anything I don't want to tell you. " Lotte said boldly. The room grew so silent that you could have heard a bobby pin drop.

"What? Are you defying your teacher?" Erik hissed, grabbing her by her shoulders and pulled her towards him until they were almost touching.

"Your. Not. My. Teacher!" Lotte roughly shoved him away from her "Turn it on Rin!"

Rin grabbed a still slightly dazed Erica with one hand and pressed the button to start the machine up. Lotte quickly ran away from the furious Erik and grabbed onto the iTraveler 2 also.

"Going to the Lair in 3..." The robotic voice said. Erik started to pace over to them, outraged. Erik grabbed Lotte's shoulder hard. She winced and tried to shake his firm grip off. He snarled and held on tighter to her.

"2..."

"Let her go!" Rin cried out. Erik ignored her and tried to pull Lotte away. Erica and Rin held tight to Lotte's other arm. It was like a game of tug a war, but Lotte was the one being tugged on. Lotte squeaked and looked at Erik, he looked not only angry but scared. Like

"1..."

They all disappeared in a flash of green light.

**The Lair?**

It was pitch black when they landed in the shallow water with a soft splash. Not a speck of light anywhere. Lotte winced as Erica toppled onto her. Rin grunted as Erik's shoe kicked her kneecap. Erica squeaked as Rin elbowed her in the ribs. Erik didn't say anything. Silence fell over them. Only the sound of dripping water was heard. Until Erica finally decided to break the uncomfortable quietness.

"Are you sure we are in the lair?"

**Luxa: Well, we are back in the lair! We think...?**

**Re-Erik: *doges the toilet paper being thrown at him by reviewers* WHY DO THEY ALL HATE ME?**

**Luxa: Cause you are a jerk and we all want Erik and Lotte to be together forever... *starts to throw oranges at him***

**Re-Erik: OW! STOP IT LUXA! **

**Luxa: meh... I don't think so...**

**Re-Erik: *falls down from all the reviewers attacking him* Do something!**

**Luxa: I am. I'm watching and throwing oranges at you... *smirks***

**Re-Erik: *gets dragged away by Reviewers* Gahhhhh...**

**Luxa: Bye Re-Erik! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are wonderful things! You get waffles for making them! **

***cloud of smoke appears and them clears away to show Erik***

**Erik: What the...**

**Luxa: Welcome back Erik!**

**Erik: Why am I here?**

**Luxa: Cause the next chapter is in your POV!**

**Erik: YAYZ! *throws waffles into the air***

**Luxa: See you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Discailmer: The closest I ever got to owning Phantom was when I kidnapped him and put him my sock drawer... *sighs* Oh well...**

**Maxniss Everide: Being happy is great!**

**EriksNewLove: As you wish... *winks and starts to look for Re-Erik***

**BamYurrDead: You speak German? Cool...**

**SarahSapphire90: You like my strange notes? *blushes* Aww.. Thanks!**

**SexyKnickers : Here you go!**

**Gawth: Sounds like a good story, I might find it sometime so I can read it!**

**Adriatic Rose: *hands them a hot plate of waffles* Here you are dear!**

**PhantomWaffles: I don't know if Erica will let you have him... THIS IS SPARTA!  
**

Chapter 33 – Old Situation, New Complications

"Um…are you sure we're in the lair?"

I blinked my eyes open at the sound of a girl's voice. I was still sopping wet, my unmasked face stained with dirt, my clothes in shambles. Since the green light incident and Lotte's disappearance not 24 hours ago, I hid in a room behind the walls of my now destroyed home. I kept clutching the ring I had given Lotte…the one my angel had freely slipped onto her finger, accepting my proposal…only to be taken away from me.

What little comfort I took from this fact didn't last long. Hours after Christine and Raoul had run off and the mob had invaded, Madame Giry came down bearing a gift of truce. It was a strange contraption, flat and rectangular, almost square. It had belonged to those hooligans, Rin and Erica…I was actually starting to miss them now…but not as much as…

"OW!"

"Oops! Sorry, Lotte!"

My head jerked at that. Eyes widening in shock and disbelief, hope coursing through my veins and into my pumping heart, I snuck carefully to the exit of my hiding place and peeked out to see a foursome in the canal. Three figures I recognized at once. The other seemed familiar…

"Geez, this place is a wreck!" That's Erica, I noted. "I wonder where everyone is…"

"I got it so that we might be a day late…maybe it should've been earlier, but I was worried I might screw up this whole situation even more so." Rin, I thought, my heart speeding now, hoping that maybe, just maybe…

"We've gotta find him!"

I realized a sigh, nearly collapsing onto the ground. Tears flowed freely down my horrible face. I couldn't hide anymore. Shoving the door aside, I cried, "LOTTE!"

My broken voice echoed throughout the emptiness, causing a tall, dark-haired, emerald-eyed beauty to spin around and stare at me.

"Erik…" she whispered, tears swelling up in her eyes. "ERIK!" She screamed my name, running to me, not away. I don't recall how I ended up in the lake with the rest of them, but I was soon soaked to the bone, my beloved crying, whimpering my name and she clung to my torn shirt. "Oh, Lotte…" I whispered, taking ragged breaths as I held her against my frame, taking in her scent, letting her hair tickle my nose, cheek and chin. "Lotte…my angel!"

"Oh Erik!" she sobbed, relief flooding us both. "I thought I'd never see you again…!"

"…Who…is…THAT?"

At the sound of this new baritone, I froze. It was my voice…but how? Looking up, my eyes widened yet again, my jaw falling. There before me, being held back by a frightened Rin and determined Erica was a replica of me. His hair was disheveled, the mask slightly askew, but those blue-grey eyes burned with the same angry and confusion that I was feeling.

I stiffened, sensing that if he was anything like me, he was unnerved by the sight of a look-alike holding Lotte. He obviously felt something for her (it was visible in his eyes), but I was not going to let him anywhere near my love. Just the fact that Lotte hadn't left me for my twin made me feel slightly smug.

"I should be asking you that, Monsieur," I hissed, protectively moving myself in front of the now wary girl I ached for.

"Ok, calm down you two!" Rin shouted, still grabbing the imposter's arm. "Erik…this is your reincarnation of the future…his name is Erik Masque. Mr. Masque, this is Erik, the Phantom of the Opera."

We both glared at one another, slowly straightening though still on edge. It was as though we were staring into a mirror, and the other was our image. However, I did not have a mask, wig, or appropriate clothing, while this man, though thoroughly wet, was properly dressed, with a full head of real hair, his mask almost perfectly in place.

"…so," Erica spoke, striving to make the situation somewhat less uncomfortable. "Where's Raoul and Christine? Or Madame Giry and Meg?"

"The Girys have gone home," I informed them, my eyes still on the threat. "They live a little way down from the Opera. The building's been closed after the…fire. The fop took his wife and left. Frankly, I think it's about time they left me in peace." I could feel Lotte pressing herself against my back, our bodies molding into one. We were both wet, which did nothing to help the aching, fiery passion burning within me. If I could have my way, I'd sweep Lotte away, find the nearest priest to wed us, and run away until we'd be alone…alone to become one at last…

Shaking the lusty vision from my head, I fought against myself, knowing that I'd already cost Lotte enough pain as it was.

"So…they're all gone?" Rin spoke softly, her eyes dimming.

I felt sorry for the girl. They may not think it, but I noticed how she acted whenever that fop was involved. The same went for Erica – she claimed to be a fangirl of mine (which she always made evident), and though she can be kind and thoughtful, a sweet girl at times, I simply couldn't return her feelings. My heart already belonged to Lotte.

"I'm afraid so, Rin," I nodded.

Her head jerked up, her eyes blinking in surprise. "You…just called me by my name?"

I paused. I suppose she was right – I'd never called these girls by their first names. I suppose I never had reason to. They always irked me…but something had changed over the course of time from our first meeting.

"Yes, I did," I agreed. "But those are your names, aren't they, Rin?...Erica?"

The blonde girl gawked at me, then blushed, offering a smile. Lotte's arms tightened around my torso, her nose tickling my ear.

"This is a very heart-felt moment, I assure you, but what's your plan now, girls?" Masque asked, his voice tinted with annoyance and embarrassment.

"What if we found the Girys?" Lotte spoke up from behind. "Maybe we can stay with them for the night before going home?"

"Home?" I asked, turning around. I felt panic and fear grip my heart. "You mean…you're leaving again?"

She smiled, a smile which made my heart break into a million pieces, before wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my lips. "Yes, I'm going back to the future…but not without you."

I blinked. Me? The future? "But-!"

"Erik, you won't be judged or placed in a cage for being yourself in our world…at least, not as harshly as they treat you now," she admitted. "There will always be people who will pick on you and hate you…but at least there will be even more people who will love you and support you no matter what."

"Yeah! You'll practically be a celebrity back home!" Erica added.

I chuckled, holding my dearest closer than before. "Very well. I can refuse you nothing…and I'll not have you disappear without me again." I pulled the ring out, showing it to her. Her eyes brightened at this as she offered me her hand. Smiling, I slipped it onto her delicate finger, kissing it as soon as it was snugly in place. "Let me find a cloak and mask first. Then I'll lead you Giry."

**POTO**

Apparently, we weren't the only ones making a late night's visit to Antoinette's.

"Christine! Raoul!" Rin declared upon seeing the couple in the living room, sipping tea with little Meg.

"OMOG! What a coinkidink!" Erica laughed.

Upon seeing me standing beside a clone of myself, the Viscomte leapt to his feet, shocked and bewildered. "What-how-who-when-?"

"You forget 'why' and 'where'!" Erica joked.

Looking back at the flabbergasted man, I gave a tired look and said, "I felt and looked the same way you did about ten minutes ago, trust me."

Hours later, after sitting down and having a serious, long discussion and plenty of explanations, Lotte came up with an idea. "What if we ALL went back to 2010?"

"What?" Erik Masque and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's preposterous!" Raoul protested.

"Oh, could we?" Meg asked, her face lighting up.

Both Antoinette and Christine looked excited and yet unsure at the prospect.

"That's so crazy…it sounds AWESOME!" Erica squealed, already hyperventilating.

"I don't see why not," Rin shrugged, holding both iPads in her hands. "The original story is already out of wack, and no one really knows the truth about all this…except us, of course. So why the hell not?"

Lotte gave me a pleading look, her eyes burning into my soul. With as sigh, I surrendered. "I'll not be responsible for the lot," I grumbled.

She giggled, pecking my nose. "We'll share the responsibility." Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed two pairs of heartbroken eyes shyly looking away. Masque and Erica were obviously jealous and hurt that Lotte and I didn't return their feelings. However, I also noticed that they glanced at one another and offered each other a shy smile. Perhaps there's hope for them…

With a unanimous vote, Rin "fired up" the iPad. Holding hands, we felt our surroundings disappear, a familiar green light enveloping us…

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Luxa: *sips her Russian tea* Yay! everythings back to normal! Lotte's happily crying, The Phans are being the crazy little Phan girls they are, The characters from POTO are confused, and Erik is thinking lusty thoughts about Lotte...**

**Erik: LUXA! *blushes slightly and then throws a waffle at her head***

**Re-Erik: What about me?**

**Luxa:*gives an evil smile to the reviewers* It seems you got a present EriksNewLove...**

**Re-Erik: YAYZ! I knew someone would like me! Where is it?**

**Luxa: Behind that door...**

**Re-Erik: YAY! *goes into the room, slaming the door shut***

**Luxa: Wait for it...**

***Screams and the mad barking of dogs fill the room***

**Erik and Luxa: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Erik: I love this story!**

**Luxa: So do I Erik, so do I...**

**Erik: Review please!**

**Erica: YOU GET WAFFLES! *starts to dance around, throwing waffles everywhere***

**Lotte: Bye! *snuggles with Erik, ignoring the jealous looks from Erica and Luxa***


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I love you Phantom... Oh yes I doooo... I don't love any musical... As much as youuuuuu... I do not own you... So I'm bluuuuuuue... But Phantom, I still love youuuuuuuuu...!**

**JediGreenGirl: YAYZ 4 U!**

**SarahSapphire90: I got... a waffle train? OMOG! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! *Dances around and throws waffles everywhere***

**Gawth: wow... that sounds so twisted and weird... I LOVE IT! too bad it wont happen that way... *sighs***

**EriksNewLove: If he hurts my wonderful reviewer, he is a dead man...**  
**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: Kid these days... ;) good luck getting out of that one!**

**BamYurrDead; LOL! I can tottaly see them wacking each other with objects!**

**Tessa16Ricci: it is going to get crazy now that they are in our time!**

**Maxniss Everide: Yep, we sicked Blood hounds on him :3**

**PhantomWaffles: Wow... Re-Erik cried tears of joy when he got your friend request... 0.0**

Chapter 34- the POTO gang finds out about a wonderful thing called PB&J Ice Cream

"OMOG!"

"Gah!"

"Ouch!"

"Stop shoving me!"

"Erik!" someone shouted in the pile of people.  
"What?" Both Eriks shouted, struggling to get out of the jumble of people. After a lot of untangling, they where all standing finally from the time-traveling.  
"Where are we?" Meg exclaimed loudly. Lotte blinked at the bright light shining from a window on to her face. Her face brightened as she realized where they where.  
"Oh! We are in my bedroom!" Lotte gave a half smile, looking around "Sorry, it's a bit messy."  
Her bedroom was indeed very messy. The floor was covered with music sheets and books. The bookcase was overflowing with strange items, books, and CDs. Her black bed sheets where still unmade from the last time she was in them, crying her heart out before she came downstairs. Erica and Rin jumped onto her bed and started to bicker over something about the time stream and how they might have destroyed a few things in the prosess while the others started to look around her room curiously, fascinated by the strange objects. Often Rin would shout out what things where. She had to admit that the look of awe on their faces was so funny. Raoul was utterly enchanted with a rubik's cube as his wife started leaving through pieces of music. The Girys were transfixed with Lotte's posters in her room that included Star Wars and Repo! the Genetic Opera.  
"It matches your personality very well, my love." Erik breathed into her ear, startling her. She grinned and dreamily stared at him for a moment. Erik raised an eyebrow at her, making her giggle. Lotte suddenly hug him tightly, burying her head into his chest and surprising Erik.  
"Oh god, I missed you so much Erik" Lotte's voice was muffled in his chest. Erik softly kissed her on top of her head, wishing she would never leave his arms again.  
"That makes the two of us" He lovingly whispered. His soul was whole again once more. His Lotte was back with him.  
Erik Masque, on the other hand, wasn't in a very good mood. He had watched this whole scene from one of the corners of the room. He wanted her. Oh god, how he wished he was holding the angel in his arms. This man was just as hideous as himself but this girl, this angel, still loved him. Why did he have to suffer while this man had the perfect girl even though he was also ugly? He would have the angel, Erik decided as he watched the happy couple. Yes, Erik Masque would have what he wanted somehow.  
Sadly, he never even noticed the blonde haired girl watching him longingly.  
"I am starving!" Rin shouted, standing on the bed. Her voice echoed, making everyone look at her. Even Raoul looked, which made Rin's heart flutter "Let's eat!"  
Erica jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs, with a curious Meg following her eagerly. Madam Giry went next, grumbling about how 'She was getting too old for this kind of stuff'. Raoul and Christine went silently, holding hands. They hadn't really spoken since they came. Rin looked sorrowfully at the couple. Rin always been a Raoul fangirl but now that she had met him, she truly knew what she felt whenever she saw him. It was love. It was a hopeless love, but love all the same. Rin wanted him to be happy though. Even though she wanted to kick Christine from the roof, she would do anything to have Raoul happy. Right now, Raoul was happy. And that was the way she liked it. Rin looked at Erik and Lotte, beaming at them now and grabbed Lotte's hand.  
"Come on, you silly lovebirds! We are going to make PB&J ice cream!" Lotte laughed at her friend's goofiness and followed Rin down the stairs.  
The Eriks where the only ones left in the room. They both glared at each other with hatred. They both knew what they both wanted, it was obvious to both of them that each one adored her. But somehow Lotte was ignorant at the tension that had between both of them since they met. Not that either of the Eriks wanted her worry her pretty little head over it. After all, she was already engaged and that made the difference. Not to Masque though, he still desired her.  
"Erik, dear? Are you coming?" Lotte's sweet voice floated towards them from downstairs, jolting them from their staring contest. Erik smiled at Masque, showing all his teeth to him. His fiancé was calling him, and only to him. They both could tell. Erik left his look a like twin and joined everyone in the kitchen, where they where gathered around a big bowl at a table.  
"And now you add peanut butter to the vanilla ice cream" Erica happily shouted as she put a giant glob of peanut butter from a small jar and into the bowl. All of the characters from POTO looked at the contents in wonder.  
"After that, you put in the grape jelly" Rin giggled as she tossed in a large amount of purple jelly into the concoction. Lotte was alongside them, laughing. She had a smear of jelly on her nose.  
"And then you mix it all up!" Lotte concluded, starting to stir with a whisk. Erik smiled at his fiancé and her relaxed smile as she stirred. he could just picture them together. Playing a piano, cuddling near a fire while reading books to each other, or maybe her cooking like she was right now.  
" Wow, this sounds amazing!" Raoul declared, eager to try this ice cream. Rin smiled and pulled out some plastic bowls and spoons from a shelf. She then slowly served the ice cream to everyone (including Erik Masque, who finally came down). The air soon was filled with slurps and the clanking of spoons. Everyone seemed to be enjoying it with gusto. The entire batch was finished quickly.  
"Fantastic!" cried Madam Giry  
"Divine!" Christine murmured  
"I want to eat this everyday!" squealed Meg.  
"Thank you, Rin" Raoul said "For this lovely treat"  
Rin turned bright red and started to mumble about needed to go wash the dishes. Erica and Lotte started to laugh loudly at her antics as she tried to wash the dishes with shaking hands. Erik smiled fondly and pulled Lotte closer to him. He then slowly took his long index finger and gently wiped the jelly off her nose. Lotte's eyes widened as he licked the jelly off his finger.  
"Delicious" he commented, smirking. Lotte started gasping for air and stared at his finger.  
"Wow..." she mumbled and stared at the tiled floor. Most of the characters had started talking with Erica and Rin while Lotte leaned into Erik, still feeling rather flustered by their little moment.  
Then they all heard a loud knock on the door.  
Everyone froze and looked at the front door, in surprise.  
"Who is it?" Christine whispered, holding onto Raoul (which made a certain girl very jealous).  
"Ah... It seems that Lotte's father has come home." Erik Masque spoke up. His eyes glittering, thinking about what Lotte's father would think when he found out his daughter was engaged. Masque walked to the door and opened it.  
"How nice to see you, Mr. Silverman..." Masque purred "Do come in..."

**Luxa: *quietly hums 'One Day more' as she flips the page of her book* Ohh how I love you Les Miserables!**

***door burst open with characters rushing through***

**Erik: How dare you spy on us from the corner!**

**Lotte: I love you Erik! **

**Re-Erik you would do the same thing if it was happening to you! *starts to daydream about Lotte***

**Erica: *sobbing* WHY WONT HE NOTICE ME!**

**Rin: *sighs and hugs her Raoul plushie* Oh Raoul...**

**Raoul: I would like some more Ice Cream!**

**Lotte: Oh crap my dad is coming in!**

**Madam Giry: I am sorta wish I was home...**

**Meg: Ohh! This is sooo fun! *starts to dance around***

**Erik: I demand that Re-Erik leaves the story! **

**Re-Erik: I say the same thing to Erik! I want Lotte!**

**Erica: *singing off key as she cries* _On my own... Pretending he's beside me..._**

**Christine: Does everyone forgive me now?**

**Luxa: SILENCE!**

***everyone shuts up***

**Luxa: Look... I am reading Les Miserables right now and I want to be reading my book in peace! NOW EVERYONE LEAVE OR I WILL DROP A BARRICADE ON ALL OF YOU! Btw Re-Erik, *blows him a kiss* I might be a little mean to you but I still luv you in the bottom of my heart!**

**Re-Erik: Aww *sniffles and leaves with the rest***

**Luxa: That is better... Please review! *stands on her chair***  
_**ON MORE DAWN... ONE MORE DAY... ONE... DAY... MORE...!**_  
**What? I love that story! *goes back to reading **


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: Lalalala...! We don't own POTO! Lalalalala...!**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: I agree with you... RE-ERIK NEEDS TO NOTICE ERICA! That may take a while though... you know those crazy phantoms...**

**Adriatic Rose: Remain cl=alm and nothing will happen (we think!)**

**PhantomWaffles:*starts to poke Re-Erik over and over* Hehehe, its fun to poke people! I LOVE YOU CONRAD BIRDIE! **

**BamYurrDead: Yep, I might need to send some kitties Re-Erik's way soon... *evil phantom like laugh***

**Gawth: *throws ice cream in the air* ICE CREAMMMMMMM! We have a broom closet? OMOG! It's just like Harry Potter! *ice cream falls on her head* OW!**

**SarahSappire90: *hands her earpulgs* Here, these will help with the phangirl squeals**

**JediGreenGril: Maybe later, dear... *skips off singing 'A Little Fall of Rain'***

**kenzerooni: It is great to know that we make you happy!**

**Maxniss Everide: Hug him all you want for now...**

**EriksNewLove: OH DEAR OPERA GHOST SAVE US ALL FROM THE CRAZY PHANGIRL WRATH! *coughs and gives a drak grin* Just wait till you see what Re-Erik does later in the story... *evil laughter***

Chapter 35 – Fathers and Even More Clones

This was bad. I'd completely forgotten that fact that Lotte was much younger than me…and that I'd have to tell her father the news…

Masque wasn't of much help either. "Do come in," he purred, his eyes twinkling as he smirked, giving me a look. Oh, if only I had my lasso…!

Mr. Silverman came in, pushing his hair away from his face when his eyes fell upon the lot of unusual characters in his kitchen. "Oh, sorry everyone. I didn't realize there was a rehearsal. Lotte, what play are you putting on at school anyways?"

Lotte smacked her face. Everyone blinked in confusion. Masque looked like he wanted to strangle Mr. Silverman. I looked around at the people, then at my own clothes. "Of course! Because of our clothing, he thinks we're performers!"

"Um, Dad…they're…" she began.

"We're putting on our own interpretation of Phantom, Mr. S!" Erica leapt in, rescuing us from the impossible explanation of coming from the 1870s.

"Yup," Rin nodded, going along with the idea. "Mr. S, this is Antoinette and Meg Giry, Christine and Raoul de Chageny-" (her lips tugged into a smile when she saw the fop give her a grateful grin) "-and that's…" I could see her mind working fast to think of a name for me.

Lotte interfered, saying, "This is Erik le Fantome, Dad."

I shot her a smile, wanting to laugh at the clever irony of the name.

"It's nice to meet you all," he grinned amiably. "Mister le Fantome…you wouldn't happened to be related to Mr. Masque, would you?" he asked, noting our mirror images.

"No!" we both snarled at the same time the girls shouted "YES!"

We all stood there awkwardly, watching Lotte's father's face. "Well then…Lotte, I don't mind you hanging out in the kitchen, but I brought some friends from work, so we'll be in the living room, ok?"

"Sure, Dad," she said, heaving a sigh of relief. I almost followed in her lead until that confounded clone grabbed Mr. Silverman by the shoulder and hissed, "Sir, I believe Lotte has something very important to tell you." He glared at us, and I returned to scathing look. How I wished I could kill that blabbering idiot!

"Ok…what is it?" he asked, seeming as though he was in a hurry. I had the feeling this was something normal about him.

"Um…Dad…I…" Lotte faltered, afraid. Standing up, I took full responsibility. Whatever happens, I won't let Lotte go. I won't give up.

"Mr. Silverman, I've asked your daughter for her hand in marriage," I said, looking him in the eye.

All was silent…

"What did she say?" he asked calmly.

"Well…she consented," I admitted.

He laughed, surprising us. "You don't have to look so embarrassed, Erik…I can call you Erik, can't I?" I just nodded, dumbfound. "I married Lotte's mom straight out of high school! Lotte's a young, mature woman, Erik. It's your decision if you want to get married. I DO have a question though…how long have you known each other?"

"A while…like, months." Lotte was standing now, beside me. I could see Masque's face, his jaw gone slack in disbelief at his replies.

"You've known each other for a few months and want to get married already?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. We looked down sheepishly. "…ok, here's my condition. If you both really love each other that much, can you at least wait a year before planning any wedding bashes?"

"A year?" Lotte began. "Dad-!"

"That's perfectly reasonable, sir," I nodded. At least he didn't say no.

"Ok then. You've got my support in this," he smiled. "That way, we'll actually get to know each other better. You can call me Jeff, by the way."

We gave a breath of relief, thanking him. One year…looking down at my angel, I smiled. I could wait.

"Jeff, you in here?" a voice called outside.

"C'mon in, guys," Silverman called, opening the door for his associates. Our jaws went slack upon seeing on person in particular. "Everyone, this is Andy Gerald, my co-worker." The man was at least six feet tall, his blond hair combed back, his stern but warm hazel eyes gazing at us. He appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties. His eyes fell upon Antoinette, and I noticed them blush. "This is his son, Mick." The boy was the spitting image of his father, only he was about twenty years of age. His gaze fell upon little Meg, causing him to flash a smile. She in turn smiled back. I'm sensing something here…

"And this is Richard Chaney, another friend of mine," Jeff added.

The last figure made me want to scream. It wasn't just the soft short golden-brown hair he had or soft blue eyes which made me want to strangle him – it was his entire FACE! Why were the Fates so cruel? It's not enough that I have a clone, oh no! That de Chagney fop had to have one too!

Everyone shared confused, startled, and questioning glances.

What on earth is going on?

**This Chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Erik: *wailing* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT ANOTHER STUPID FOP!**

**Luxa: *rolling on the the floor laughing* Oh Rose! Your a genius!**

**Rin: 0.0 Oh My Opera Ghost... *faints***

**Erica: Ugh... Fops... *stares at Re-Erik with a dreamy look in her eyes***

**Lotte: Can't belive we have to wait for a whole year... *grumbles and snuggles with Erik***

**Re-Erik: Wha? Huh? He is ok with his daughter getting married? CRAP! *glares at Lotte and Erik hugging* I'LL GET HER YET!**

**The Girys: *stare at the Geralds***

**The Geralds: *stare at the Girys***

**Rose: Hehehehe**

**Luxa: Great job, Rose! *high fives her***

**Rose: You too, Luxa!**

**Jeff: Can someone tell me what is going on?**

**Luxa: Haha poor Jeff... We know the chapter was short, but at least you got a chapter! More insanity will happen, NEXT TIME! Reviews are nice! You'll get waffles!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Luxa: Thanks for all of the reviews... *coughs* my throat really hurts... Here is new chapter... *sips her tea* enjoy the fluffyness and other things... *coughs*D Don't own POTO... *sips her tea* Love you all... I'm outta here... *goes to bed***

Chapter 36- Chillaxing is much cooler then chilling or relaxing

"Uh... Hello!" Rin stuttered, her jaw dropping at the sight of Richard. He looked just like Raoul! The same hair, eyes, smile... everything! She almost swooned when he smiled and took her hand.

"It is lovely to meet you... Miss?"

"Rina," Rin squeaked, startled that his hand was so warm and soft. Rin literally thought she might pass out. "But you can me Rin. Everyone calls me that. These are my friends; Lotte, Erica, Erik, the other Erik, the Girys, and the de Chagneys.

"Rin..." Erica softly whispered from behind. Rin blinked in annoyance and glared back at her weird friend. Did she have to ruin this moment for her? This was one of the most epic moments for her! Besides making the time traveling iPads...

"What is it Erica?"

"You were rambling once again..." Erica then turned to Richard "She does it alot when she is flustered."

"Oh, I see..." He murmured. Rin's cheeks turned bright red as Richard nodded and then softy chuckled at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Are you alright now?" He asked concerned, still smiling at her. Rin simply nodded shyly at him, her cheek still pink. He was just so darn... gentlemanly to her. Even when she was looking like a idiot. Richard took her arm and led her out to the living room. Lotte hid a snort as her friend basically floated out of the room with him.

Everyone else was now moving around the house, creating total chaos.

The Girys somehow were already sitting next to the Geralds, blushing and shyly talking to each other. The men seemed fascinated by the ladies and were already laughing. Even Antoinette was laughing, which was a fairly rare thing to happen. Mick was practically cuddling with Meg! Andy and Antoinette were slightly stiff and formal at first but soon where lively talking with each other and Jeff. Antoinette was very surprised to out that Andy had recently divorced his wife, he seemed so nice! Raoul and Christine also went to the living room to meet Raoul's 'clone', curious to meet people from the feature.

Erik and Lotte on the other hand, quietly snuck up to her room. She couldn't even shut the door of her bedroom before Erik picked her up and spun her around. Lotte merrily laughed and kissed him on the check.

"I can't believe he said yes!"

"Neither can I, my angel" Erik slowly let her down into her bed. Lotte smiled and motioned for him to sit down with her, which Erik did gladly.

"Just think," Lotte sighed, looking at the sparking engagement ring on her finger "In a year, I'll be your wife."

Erik smiled at her childish happiness as she snuggled into him, breathing in deeply to smell the smell that she simply described as Erik. Erik absentmindedly stroked her hair and day dreamed about their wedding.

"I don't know if I can wait that long to get married"

"Now Erik..." Lotte rolled his eyes at his smirk.

"Perhaps I should kidnap you tonight and marry you at dawn!" He said in a teasing tone, making her laugh.

"Erik! That's not funny!" But they both where laughing together still at the idea of it. Erik wrapped his arms around her, making sure that she could not escape.

"Can I kidnap you now?" Erik tried to say it seriously but couldn't stop smirking.

"I think I know a better thing to do..." Lotte's voice was slightly lower and seductive, her eyes darkened. She peeled of his mask and started to softly kiss everywhere on his face, besides his lips. Erik growled and started to kiss her neck. Lotte sighed as he nibbled the tender flesh. Erik's grip tightened on her as they finally kissed. To both of their surprise, Erik tentatively slipped his tongue into her mouth. She still tasted of peanut butter. Lotte sighed and pressed her mouth closer to his. It was quite a while before they parted. The only sounds were their heavy breathing and the noise of laughter downstairs.

"That was..." Erik breathed in awe.

"...absolutely amazing," Lotte concluding for him and let her body relax against his "I love you, Erik."

"I love-" Erik never got to finish to finish his sentence. A small blur of black fur pounced right on him. Erik yelped and tumbled backwards on the bed, bringing Lotte with him. Erik blinked and stared in amazement at the small black cat sitting on his chest, purring in contentment. Lotte bursted out in laughter at the outrageous scene in front of her. Finally her laughter died down after a while. Erik was still frozen in shock.

"Meet my cat... Shadow" Lotte explained as she scratched behind Shadow's ears. The small cat started to bat at Erik's face and the licked him.

"Aww! She likes you!" Lotte gushed "I can't believe it, she never let's anyone besides me pet her."

Erik slowly petted the cat. Shadow rolled onto her back, begging for her tummy to be rubbed. Erik softly laughed at her antics. Lotte eventually shooed the cat away though.

"Get away from my man!" Erik had to smirk at her slight possessiveness.

"Are you jealous of your own cat?"

"Yeah, I am."

"That sounds so strange..."

"I guess it does" Lotte admitted as she laid her head where the cat used to be sitting. She could hear his heart racing. Lotte strained her neck up and kissed him on his chin. Erik's legs were tangled with hers, both slowly breathed in and out.

"I am only yours though"

"I know Erik, and I will always be yours. Only yours. I don't think I will ever love someone else the way I love you." Lotte sighed while closed her eyes, so she could focus only on Erik's heartbeat. They both fell into a blissful silence.

They didn't even notice that the door was open, where they would have seen a pair of blue-green eyes. The eyes burned with jealousy and hatred. He didn't expect the father to allow the proposal. But he had around a year to somehow win Lotte or get Erik out of the picture. Perhaps he could enlist the help of that foolish girl... Erica. Yes, she was pretty, sweet, and had a might have a slight crush on him but he desired the angel. His angel... He remembered what that hideous phantom said to the angel:

'Perhaps I should kidnap you tonight and marry you at dawn!'

Erik Masque smiled at the idea. Kidnapping wasn't out if the question, but maybe he should wait a little while longer before he goes to measures like that. He would have to wait for his precious angel longer. But then again, Erik wasn't know for his patience...


	37. Chapter 37

the Disclaimer: **Knock Knock!** Who is there?** Donut** Donut who? **I Donut own the Phantom of the Opera**! **HAHAHA**! That wasn't very funny... **Shut up...**

**EriksNewLove: Woah! Calm down! The new chapter is here!**

**crazyone256: Hi crazyone256! my name is Luxa (you probably knew that though) Im glad your enjoying the story! Have fun Fop hunting!  
**

**Maxniss Everide: Im sorry Maxniss but he doesnt listen that well so he might not listen to your advice...**

**BamYurrDead: Yep Re-Erik is not only an idiot but he will also be a dead man if he kidnaps Lotte :D**

**LadyCavalier: (this is for all your reviews) Awww..your favorite story? *gives a massive hug* Your awesome! I am glad you enjoy the romance and goofy-ness of it. *calls to backstage* Yo Jareth! *jareth walks on with his eyes shut and a cup of coffee in his hand and then leaves* Yep, that was Jareth. He hasn't been getting alot of sleep because of some stupid phangirls.. *cough* Erica and Rin *cough* Maybe when Jareth is more awake and happy, I'll send him over to you ;) Yeah, Rose is a wonderful person. I get a little dark and angsty sometimes (probably because I love Leroux's book...) so she helps it be more funny. To your question about if Me and my friends are crazy phangirls like Erica and Rin. Hmmm... Well, me and my bestie are rather funny... her name starts with 'E' so in a way she is like Erica... and I am half Lotte and half Rin. so in our own ways, I have put me and my best friend into our three main characters.**

**PhantomWaffles: I give you the 'best ranting to a character' award! I loved your note to Re-Erik! He will get it after the chapter... ;)**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: Your not the only one that wants some Re-Erik/Erica action... I want it too! But it can't happen... yet? Who knows? Not me!**

**JediGreenGirl: What? Even though I have never had a boyfriend, (dont you even think about what I think you are think!) I still can write romance. SO don't wriggle your eyebrows at me!**

**SarahSapphire90: *sips her tea* Thank you so much! I am feeling much better! Who knows what will happen with our really messed up love triangle? I am flattered that this story make FFnet addicting for you! *blushes***

**xXRoseOfDarknessXx: Eriks are sometimes idiots (most of the time when they are in love) even though they are geniuses. Hehehe... I do love Shadow, she is based off of one of my cats.**

**Author note: **Hello everyone! It's me, Luxa! I would just like to say that this is a favorite chapter of mine. Both my and Rose worked on it. Why it is, well, you'll see in a second. I hope you all keeping laughing and enjoying our story! Lest chapter we went over 250 reviews in total! WOW! It amazed me so much that Rose's and my little story have become so popular! We both thank you all so much! Enjoy the funny-ness, soon everthing will be going crazy in our story! *wink wink*

Lots of Love,

Luxa (co-author of the story)

Chapter 37 – Shopping Spree!

As dusk became evening, the Silverman house was still loaded with a crowd-full of the strangest characters anyone had ever met. Lotte, Rin, and Erica, as excited as they were, became nervous as daylight died into darkness. They couldn't keep the whole lot of characters in one person's house. Not to mention, everyone thought that they were normal citizens who already had homes!  
"…you mean you have nowhere to go?"  
Lotte turned to see Andy Gerald speaking privately with Antoinette Giry. He was genuinely surprised to find that the lovely elder woman had no home.  
"Non," she replied in her native tongue. "We have just arrived from Paris, actually. I'm afraid my little Meg and our friends have no place to stay." She sighed, regally throwing her dark golden braid of hair over her shoulder. "I would hate to impose on Lotte, the dear girl, but I have no idea what to do. All this turned out to be so sudden, no one bothered to think of the details…"  
"Well, what if you stayed with us?" Andy proposed. "You and your daughter could stay in the spare guest room we have…"  
"Oh, we couldn't!" Madame Giry said, appearing flabbergasted. Lotte smirked at this. Giry was obviously not just a dance instructor…she was a damn good actress.  
"Please, I insist Antoinette….!...er, may I call you that?" he stammered.  
She laughed, a genuine laugh that made him blush. "Of course, monsieur! And thank you kindly. Meg!" she called her daughter, who was still chatting with Mick Gerald. "We'll be staying with the Geralds, alright?"  
Meg's face brightened at this at once, Mick's lips turning up into a charming smile at the announcement. "Oh! That's wonderful, Maman!"  
Lotte held back a giggle. Tilting her head, her eyes fell upon Raoul, Christine, Rin, and Richard, mentioning something about living accommodations.  
"I'll gladly let you in," Richard Chaney volunteered. "I had a roommate, but he unfortunately moved away. It'd be nice to have some sound and life again in the apartment! It might be snug but I think we can manage."  
"Thank you, sir," Raoul grinned, shaking his clone's hand. Chaney grinned back, mirroring the Vicomte. Christine and Rin, relieved and excited, squealed in unison and actually hugged.  
"Four down, one to go," Lotte muttered to herself. At this moment, she lifted her gaze to see her father, Erik, and Masque standing by the window, her beloved and his clone obviously having a secret showdown between themselves, her father completely oblivious.  
"So, you all have nothing?" Jeff asked, sipping his glass of ice cold lemon water.  
"Nothing except the clothes on our backs, I'm afraid," Erik replied honestly, feeling terrible that he wanted to marry Lotte but didn't have a job, home, or wealth.  
"Pity," Masque sneered. "A perfectly competent man losses everything in the blink of an eye while his friends suddenly appear. How convenient…"  
Just as Erik was about to snap something in return, Jeff said, "Hey, now, Erik-" (directing it towards Masque) "-you mean to tell me you never lost anything all at once? Me and Carla – that's Lotte's mom – we lost everything in a fire after the first two months of being married. It wasn't easy. We were totally dependent on strangers and friends for help."  
Masque turned slightly red, while Erik coughed, trying to cover up his amusement and delight of the situation. Turning to Erik (le Fantome), Silverman offered, "Erik, if you'd like, you could take the basement. I know, it's not much, but the guest room is closed off, it's a total mess. Until things are sorted out, the basement is all we have. It's clean, warm, a little dark, but nothing a little candlelight can't fix…er, the lightbulbs blew out the other day…"  
"I'd be honored, sir," Erik grinned, shaking his hand. A basement would be a perfect place him. "Thank you for your kindness and hospitality."  
"Hey, I thought I told you to call me Jeff," Silverman laughed.  
Lotte released a sigh of happy relief. Things were falling into place…she did note, however, that after her father had stuck up for Erik, Masque excused himself and said he had to get going. He was furious – his face was covered in the emotion, as he glared at Erik. Erik smirked evilly, holding one finger to his unmasked cheek.  
"It's almost as though he's saying he earned one point just now…" Lotte mumbled to herself, confused.  
Masque accusingly glared and pointed his index finger back at him, as though he said, 'It's not over…just you wait!'  
Lotte shivered. She didn't like this one bit. A horrible feeling fell over her, as though foreshadowing some terrible event that she would have to face between the two of them. "Maybe I SHOULD run away with Erik…away from all this…" She quietly said to herself.  
"Lil' Lotte!" Erica squeaked, bouncing up and down, grabbing her friend's attention. Lotte glared back at her grumpily, upset that she lost her train of thought. "Guess what? We're taking everyone on a shopping spree tomorrow!"  
"What?" Lotte asked, panicking. Whenever Rin and Erica dragged her to the store, it could get ugly. They made her try on horrible clothings in shades pink and purple, forced to watch chick flicks at the malls theater, and refused to let her go to the music store. Imagine all the havoc they'd cause over the cast of Phantom...  
"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Rin squealed, jumping up and down with her blonde friend.  
This is gonna be hell, Lotte thought, moaning, fearing for everyone and their sanity.

**POTO**

The next morning, at 8am sharp, the entire entourage of Phantom characters met up at the Town-Center Mall of their city. They looked around at all the people strolling by in confusion and tiredness. The ride over had been hectic. Every POTO character had been scared and in awe at the moving machines (or as they called them, the horseless carriages) besides Erik. He had seemed totally at ease the hold time. Most likely because Lotte had been whispering in his ear the way over about somethings. No one knew what they were snickering and talking about, most likely they were talking about how Raoul's face was as white as paper. But knowing them, it could be anything.  
"Ok, Rin! Time to divide and conquer!" Erica laughed maniacally, rubbing her hands together with glee. They all stood outside the main entrance.  
"God save us," Lotte uttered, only to end up getting yanked along by her crazy friends inside. Lotte, Erica, Rin, Erik, Raoul, Christine, Meg, Antoinette, Mick, and Richard wandered from store to store, dressing up and advising which outfits looked better. Christine had already scouted out a shoe store with Meg and her mother. They both taken a strong taken to ballet flats, although that didn't surprise the two Phangirls that had joined them in the shoe store, where they all gushed over shoes of all colors. Lotte and all the men had stood outside of the shoe store uncomfortably in a silence. Andy and Jeff, though not present in body, had handed over their credit cards to Lotte and Antoinette, the two responsible women of the group. While Antoinette had shopped with the girls, Lotte stayed with the men, knowing that they would drag her to places like Victoria Secret and Bath and Body Works. Mick, Richard, and even Rin's parents pitched in by lending their pockets and checkbooks to help buy decent attire for the gang. Lotte thought to herself that Erica and the other girls would probably use most of it though, not the two guys.

"Erik, please put on the jeans and come out." Lotte now was standing outside the dressing room Erik was in. She had put him in there with a shirt and a pair of jeans, ordering him to put them on.

"I am not coming out! I despise these trousers!" Lotte rolled her eyes at Erik being very melodramatic. She wore jeans all the time...

"If you don't come out with them on, I will leave you in here alone." She threatened, knowing it would work. Erik remained silent. Finally, the door of the dressing room opened. Lotte giggled when she saw him.

"Erik?"

"What?" Erik grumpily asked, frowning. She sniggered at him once more.

"You have them on backwards..." His face turned bright red at her words.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled. Erik rushed inside the dressing room so fast that he was a blur. Lotte couldn't stop laughing until Erik came out again with them on properly. When put on right, they looked quite good on him.

By noon, when they met at the food court for lunch, everyone had at least 2 bags from a different store. The men were forced to carry all the bags and shoe boxes all the way to the food court so they happily sat down with out an argument. Everyone had pizza and ice cream which all characters soon fell in love with, saying that if all food her tasted so good, thats all they might ever eat. Everyone besides Lotte and Erik, how weren't hungry and instead opted for smoothies from Jamba Juice Erik told her that is was pleasantly tasty even though he enjoyed the PB&J ice cream from yesterday more. The thought of that made Lotte blush, making her remember their peanut buttery kiss.  
"We certainly got a lot done in just a few hours," Christine commented as she looking at a shirt that she got that was black and pink.  
Rin laughed, utterly amused. "We're not even halfway done!"  
"We're not?" Lotte and all the males of the group asked, looks of horror taking over their expressions. The last few hours were horrible and they all would rather be far far far away from the horrible place called the mall.  
"Nope," Erica grinned evilly. "There's still so much ground to cover! Maybe we could also watch a Chick Flick later. Or get pedicures!"

Meg and Christine didn't know what Chick Flicks or pedicures were but they nodded their heads, excited to learn more new things about this strange world.  
For once, Raoul and Erik looked at one another, both deep in despair, and hugged one another, crying, "WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEE!"

**This chapter was by RoseLoveHeartBeating _and _Little Luxa**

**Luxa: *sighs* what am I going to do?**

**Re-Erik: *runs in waving Phantom Waffles letter* I AM NOT A 3 YEAR OLD! HOW DARE SHE SAY THOSE THING! AND HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW MY MIDDLE NAME? WHY DO THEY ALL HATE ME WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY?  
**

**Luxa: Ohh... shut it Re-Erik...**

**Re-Erik: whats wrong you?**

**Luxa: I don't know what funny thing I should do to end this chapter**

**Re-Erik: someone should rant about something...**

**Luxa: Ahhh... *looks thoughtfully* But what? And who?  
**

**Meg and Erica: *skips in, singing* Bathing beauty on the beach... Bathing beauty say 'Hello!' What a cutie! What a peach!**

**Rin: *appears out of nowhere* HOW DARE YOU SING THAT SONG NEAR ME! *pauses and looks at a confused Re-Erik, Luxa, Erica, and Meg* Now I, am going to rant. AND YOU ALL SHALL LISTEN  
**

***reveals a empty stage and a single spot light. Rin walks on and stands in the stoplight. 'Music of the Night' quietly plays in the background***

**Rin: Good evening. I am here to talk about a musical that has shaken up all phans. Some love it. Some hate it. Some couldn't care less. But we all know it. I myself haven't seen it but I know all the music and the plotline very very very well... It is,  
**

**Love. Never. Dies.**

**I know that talking about this is risky to do in Luxa's story (since I am a mere character in it) but I want to tell you all my opinion. If you don't know what LND is, it is the musical sequel to POTO. When I first heard about it, I was excited. Was this the happy E/C ending we always have dreamed of? It is in a way but also isn't. LND, isn't terrible but is sorta like an okay E/C fanfiction; it has good parts, bad parts, OCCness and PARTS THAT DON'T MAKE SENSE WHAT SO EVER! *coughs* With the music, it was mostly good but it didn't have the same vibe to me as the first one. Though I do love some songs (I LOVE TILL I HEAR YOU SING!) there are a few I utterly loath.. *cough* Bathing Beauty *cough*. I do understand why some people like it and I respect their ideas but...**

**_*Spoilers start here for all of you that don't know*_**

**REALLY MEG? REALLY? NOT ONLY ARE YOU CRAZY AND 'IN LOVE' WITH OUR ERIK BUT YOU HAD TO TRY TO KILL THEIR SON AND KILL THEN YOUR BEST FRIEND INSTEAD? AND COME ON ERIK! YOU SHOULD HAVE PUNJABED HER, NOT ASKED HER TO PUT THE GUN DOWN. WHAT THE HELL MADAM GIRY? WHAT. THE. HELL.? DID YOU PEOPLE HAVE TO MAKE RAOUL A ASS? GIVE THE GUY A BREAK! WHY IS EVERYONE SAYING BEAUTIFUL FOR GODS SAKE? WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY? THE ROBO CHRISTINE FREAKS ME OUT, ERIKS 3 HELPERS FREAK ME OUT, THE ENDING MAKES ME FREAK OUT. NOT CHRISTINE...! KILL ANYONE EXCEPT CHRISTINE...! HOW OLD IS ERIK NOW ANYWAY? SHOULDN'T HE HAVE KICKED THE BUCKET ALREADY? WEBBER ALSO KICKED UP THE DATE, SO THIS IS UNREALISTIC! WHHHHHHHHHHHHY...? WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY...?**

***pauses* I do like Ramin Karimloo though... he is a sexy sexy sexy phantom... yummy...  
**

**Now, I know I might have made some phans and readers of this story mad but these are only my (Rina Crossgroves) thoughts. I do like some parts of it a lot but some of this musical just does not go with the stuff we already knew about them in the First one. I will always love POTO because Webber wrote it out of love for Sarah B. but this was not the case for LND. The music in POTO showed his love and passion for Sarah as he pictured her as Christine. Think about it. There is a difference in the music...  
**

**Whether you love, hate, or don't care, these were my thoughts on Love Never Dies. Thank you for your time. This is Rin Crossgrove, signing off.  
**

***bows and leaves the stage humming 'Till I hear you sing'***

**Erica: Hmph...! I Like LND! Gastave is soooo cute! I love the music too! It's so... Beautiful!  
**

**Luxa: Dear god... My character are soooo weird *facepalm* I honestly never thought I would see a day when my own characters fight over a musical that none of us have seen it... NONE OF US HAVE SEEN IT! *pauses* And I myself will not judge that show until I see it... which probably won't ever happen cause I don't have the money for it.  
**

**Re-Erik: Uh... Whats LND?**

**Erica: A wonderful masterpiece that AWL made! I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH! SQUEE!  
**

**Rin: *Pops out* IT IS HORRIBLE! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT CRAZY CHICK! *leaves*  
**

**Luxa: Oh wow... *rolls her eyes*  
**

**Re-Erik: I am really confused...**

**Luxa: So am I, Erik... So am I... *turns to readers* Sorry about all of them... They are insane. Reviews Please?  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: Oh... this is the disclaimer soooong... It ain't that loooong... Oh it's the disclaimer soooong...!**

**EthanPrime21: Hug him alllll you want sweetie!**

**BamYurrDead: Lotte would most likely kill you, but I think your idea is soooo precious! Squee!**

**JediGreenGirl: You wriggle your eyebrows _too_ much darling. Your part Lotte dear, all three of us are in lots of ways. Now stop wriggling your eyebrows! I updated cause you have been pestering me about it for the past few days**

**Maxniss Everide: Hehehe I can just see Erik playing COD. He would probably create a cheat that would let his character punjab others... *smirks* Oh where oh where could our Re-Erik be? Hmm...**

**Tessa16Ricci: Yep I saw Ramin in the movie and I squeed like crazy! I feel so sorry for Meg... Ugh, Bathing Beauty... *shudders***

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: Hehehehe, Erik would probably be like: 'Ok... Why does this strange man look like me but without a deformity? Why is Lotte rolling her eyes at the movie? Why is Erica and Rin drooling? AND WHY ON EARTH IS JEFF GOING FROM LOOKING AT ME TO THE SCREEN OVER AND OVER AGAIN?**

**crazyone256: Thank god it's not a school day yet! Can't you just picture all of these Phangirls running at Erik when they saw him? Heheheh...**

**PhantomWaffles: Till I hear you sing is good, But Music of the Night is BOSS. Goooostave thinks everything is soooo _beautiful_... *rolls her eyes* Re-Erik is happy that you didn't hate him. A little _too _happy me thinks. If he starts to stalk you, let me know RIGHT AWAY!**

Chapter 38- Music time is FUN time!

"I am so sorry for all the craziness today, I bet it is very disorienting." Lotte and Erik held hands as they walked together in the mall, getting multiple stares from people. Erik didn't enjoy the looks, but Lotte was happy and that made him happy. Plus, since they ditched the others after eating, they were alone. After shopping at so many places with so many other people, drinking a strange concoction from a place called 'Jamba Juice', and simply being with people that he knew made Erik feel like he fitted in for once. The whole time, Lotte was by his side which made everything better.

"It is so strange here, but I would have off worse if it wasn't for you. I didn't like riding in that carriage that doesn't have horses though, or these strange pants that you call 'blue jeans' and made me wear."

"It's called a car dear, and most people wear jeans. Cheer up, I think you handsome with your black T-shirt, sneakers and blue jeans. " Lotte chuckled "And I had lots of fun teaching you everything that has happened since your time last night."

Indeed Lotte helped Erik start to become comfortable in her time era. After everyone left and Jeff went to sleep, Erik and Lotte went up to her bedroom. Lotte taught him about movies, money, cellphones, and what every else Erik hadn't learned from them in the 1870's. It was a long and confusing talk, but it prepared Erik for the strenuous shopping spree. He himself had enjoyed when she taught him how to use the camera on her cell phone and took a picture of them together. Erik squeezed her hand tighter, feeling the cold metal of the engagement ring on his skin. He enjoyed the sensation.

"Ah yes, a car, that's it's name. " He mused looking at the bright lights of shops that where called fluorescent light bulbs. They where much more advanced then the ones of his time. Lotte stopped in her tracks and tugged on his arm, making Erik halt too..

"Erik! You got to come into this store with me. It's a music store!" She pointed to a large store. You could see from the windows that it was filled with instruments and music book. The couple eagerly rushed in, excited at idea of new music. Erik was in awe at the sight. Lotte was the same way but dragged Erik deeper into the store. They soon where wandering the isles, hopelessly lost and looking at music books. Erik was mesmerized by a large stack of opera librettos. Lotte had to drag him away from all of them to show him the aisle that had showtune music books. Erik was looking thoughtfully at a music book for Sweeney Todd when Lotte smiled and picked up a thick music book. The title was Les Miserables. Erik looked slightly confused but took it from her, flipping the pages.

"It's a very good musical. Based off the book by Victor Hugo. Mom and I used to sing songs from it all the time..." Her voice drifted off as she thought about her mom.

"Sing this song," Erik demanded and shoved the book towards her. Lotte blinked in surprise and read the title of the song.

"Castle on a Cloud? Erik, this song is sung by a child. I don't think I can pull this off. It kind of relates to my childhood a little too much also..." Lotte tried to protest, but Erik wasn't swayed.

"Please!" He begged in a child like voice. Lotte sighed and rolled her eyes. She could never disobey him. Lotte loved him too much to refuse his request. She would do anything for him, even sing a song that she didn't want to sing in the first place. Finally she began to sing;

_"There is a castle on a cloud, I like to go there in my sleep,_

_ Aren't any floors for me to sweep, Not in my castle on a cloud. _

_There is a room that's full of toys, There are a hundred boys and girls, _

_Nobody shouts or talks too loud, Not in my castle on a cloud._

_ There is a lady all in white, Holds me and sings a lullaby, _

_She's nice to see and she's soft to touch, She says 'Cosette, I love you very much.' _

_I know a place where no one's lost, I know a place where no one cries,_

_ Crying at all is not allowed, Not in my castle on a cloud..."_

"Exquisite... You take my breath away." Erik happily sighed, his eyes shining. Lotte softly blushed from his praise.

"I have a very wonderful teacher who helped me. Maybe you know him? " Lotte said in a teasing tone, kissing him quickly on the lips. Erik took the book from her, setting it on the shelf.

"I'll be back soon dearest, I need to go to the mens restroom, but I don't know where it is."

"Most people call it the bathroom, Erik" She smiled "It's in the back, there is sign. See it?" Erik nodded and started to leave. He quickly turned around though and kissed her deeply Lotte wrapped her arms around him, making the kiss last longer. Erik skimmed her hair with his long fingers before he broke away.

"I'll be back, I promise!" Erik then dashed away. Lotte smiled at his quirkiness and went back to looking at music books. Her eyes light up as she saw it. It was a piano book for the Phantom of the Opera. Delighted, she picked it up. Lotte smiled as she looked at songs that she had jeard such as Think of Me and All I Ask of You. Her heart fluttered as she saw the title: The Music of tthe Night. As Lotte flipped the pages, she could hear someones footsteps. She ignored them at first, thinking belonged to a person passing by, but soon the footsteps got louder and closer to her.

"The Phantom of the Opera? Isn't that ironic that you chose that out of all the music books..." Lotte's eyes widened as she heard his voice. Oh god, not him... She slowly turned around to see him in a suit, a fedora partially hiding his mask, and a almost evil grin on his face.

"Mr. Masque..." Lotte faintly gasped at his closeness. He now was looming over her tall figure "What a surprise... "

"Indeed, it must be a small world after all." Masque grinned, delighted that he and Lotte were finally alone.

**Luxa: Oh no I didn't! Oh wait, I did. HAHAHA! What will happen next? I can't tell you! It's so fun to keep everyone else in the dark. Hehehe... I hope you liked the chapter. Thank JediGreenGirl for making me get this chapter up. If it weren't for her, this would have been posted until Sunday... REVIEWS=WAFFLES! Peace out readers!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I just don't own Phantom.*sighs* I need a funnier way to tell you people this...  
**

**crazyone256: I don't care if your hyper and like to say random things. I like you. You remind me of me when I am hyper. Heheheh. I feeling like giving you a hug, so... HUG! *gives her a giant hug* I update today because your reviews make me happy! Have a waffle!**

**EriksNewLove: Wow... you are very violent today. You have a stalker too? Same here.**

**PatonxJulia: UP-DATE! There! I said it! I did love the T.V. anniversary but the real thing is AMAZING! I am going to see it again later this year :D *holds out a smoothie from JJ* Want one?**

**SarahSapphire90: I would laugh my but off if he fell in to a toilet. *gulps as Erik glares at her* But he would punjab me if I did that to him. heh heh heh...**

**LadyCavalier: Ohhhh...? We both like Jareth? *raises an eyebrow* Well, he truly is a hawt, sleepy, coffee-drinking, English accented, glittery, criminally tight pants wearing, spontaneously singing, brother kidnapping Goblin King. Well, Well, Well... Me think you shall enjoy this chapter _very_ much...! *giggles in a manic way but then stops* How do I keep up with all you crazy reviewers? Coffee, my dear. _Lots_ of coffee. P.S. I think you love Re-Erik a little too much and Erica might kill you for that. Just saying**

**JediGreenGirl: You know how much I love Mint ice cream :) I LOVE YOU ANYWAYS!**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: *high fives her* YAYZ for music books! I hope all those vamps suck Re-Erik dry of all blood. Heheheheh... *rubs her hands together***

**BamYurrDead: Congrats for making a new word: Stalkery. I like it! Lotte should carry pepper spray. I mean, first Ferret Boy and now this Stalkery weirdo. Heheh. STALKERY!**

**PhantomWaffles: AHHHH TURPIN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! *hides behind a angry Sweeney* Isn't Turpin a rapist? So you can't say: "he sounded like a combination of Judge Turpin and I dunno, a rapist or something." Hey, I am just using my logic. A Sweeney Fanfic? *gives an evil grin* Someone may be visiting Fleet Street soon...**

**Maxniss Everide: Yeah? How would that work? I should have thought all of this out before writing this story...**

**EthanPrime21: *sighs* Hug him if you want but I must say that if you do that Erica might kill you in your sleep. I am just warning you...**

Chapter 39 – Le Fantome VS Masque…plus an Expected Guest

Masque relished the look of surprise on Lotte's face. The fear, however, that he noted in her eyes made him feel as though he was some sort of monstrosity.  
He grimaced inwardly before returning his attention to the girl, noting that instead of fear, her eyes had become hard and cold, glaring at him.  
"What do you want?" she snapped, clutching the music book in her arms.  
"I am your music teacher, Lotte," he almost snarled. "There's no need for such hostility-"  
"You're not my teacher!" she hissed. "There's only one man I'd let train my voice, and that's the Phantom of the Opera!"  
"You do realize how ridiculous that sounds coming from you?" he smirked.  
"Whatever," she scoffed, turning on her heel and hurrying away. She didn't care if she walked into the men's room and saw something she wasn't supposed to see – she HAD to find Erik!  
"Lotte Silverman, stop right there!" Erik Masque demanded, drawing attention  
to themselves. She ignored him, running through the store now…  
"Oof!" she exclaimed, bumping into a man's chest. "Sorry, sir! I've gotta-!"  
"Get behind me, Lotte," a familiar voice growled, arms protectively holding her up. SHe looked up in awe. It's was Erik! Her heart burst in relief at the sight of a furious Erik come to her rescue.  
"He sure goes to the bathroom fast…" she noted to herslef, striving not to giggle. Instead, she followed his orders and clung to his back, one of his hands still holding hers.  
Masque gnashed his teeth at the sight of the modernized Opera Ghost protecting his love. He silently cursed as he stalked over to where Erik stood.

"Must you always ruin the moment for me?" he sneered.  
"Stay away from her," Erik hissed. Lotte could sense electricity in the air, a deathly feeling of danger engulfing her. This was bad…somebody had to intervene before things got too ugly…Pulling out her cellphone, she listened to the two Eriks banter as she texted Rin and Erica an SOS, telling them of her location.  
"You're not of this time or world," Masque frowned. "You have no job, no money, nothing! I, however, could make Lotte happy…"  
"You don't know her," Erik snarled.  
"Like hell I'd be happy with you!" the dark-haired girl spat back. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her two friends rushing into the store to where they stood.  
"Lotte-!" Masque began.  
"MASQUE!" Erik shouted, his powerful baritone rumbling and shaking, startling everyone within the store. His shout made at lest one person drop a flute and a music book. Yes, it was that scary. "I DON'T EVER WANT YOU NEAR LOTTE AGAIN! I SWEAR I'LL NOT LET YOU HAVE MY LOVE! I WON'T GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT! YOU WAIT AND SEE – THIS TIME NEXT YEAR, WE'LL BE WED AND REMAIN TOGETHER EVEN AFTER DEATH! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"  
"Perfectly," said a clipped, British-accented voice, sarcastic clapping resonating over to them. A magical yet dangerous laugh drifted to their ears as they remained frozen. "Oh, really, Erik, you're so overly dramatic…but who am I to say? I love theatrics…this reminds me an awful lot of that Shakespearian play though…what's it called?...Oh yes! 'A Mid-Summer Night's Dream'."  
"Why does that voice sound like David Bowie?" Lotte pondered, when Rin and Erica came into the scene, gawked, and pointed at a hidden figure that was lurking in the shadows.  
"OMOG!" Erica squeaked. "What's Jareth the Goblin King doing here?"

**~Written by RoseLoveHeartBeating~**

**Rose: My oh my Erica, what IS he doing here? What do you think Luxa-girl?**

**Luxa: *sings loudly* Caaaan you feeeeeel... the tension... tonighttttt... *sighs happily* I love Lion King! Heheheh**

**Erik: I am going to murder both of you in your sleep.**

**Random Person: CHICKEN TACO!  
**

**Luxa: *dances around Erik* You remind me of the Babe!**

**Rose: *dances also* What Babe?**

**Luxa: The Babe with the power!**

**Rose: What power?**

**Luxa: Power of voodoo!**

**Rose: Who do?**

**Luxa: You do!**

**Erik: Do what? *storms out of the room*  
**

**Rose and Luxa: REMIND ME OF THE BABE! *both puff out in a giant puff of glitter***

**Jareth: Well, I _really_ hope I get out of this fanfic soon. The next chapter is chapter 40. Luxa told me it was going to me _very_ jaw-droppingly awesome. I wonder why? Most likely because I am in it. Oh well, bye! *walks out, humming*  
**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: _*sings loudly* Disclaimer, Magic, Disclaimer!_ _Disclaimer, Magic, Disclaimer! ooo ooo ohhh! _Yeah... so I don't own POTO, I case you didn't know that.**

**EriksNewLove: More violent then Ink? DEAR GOD! *runs away from the crazy reviewer***

**Draygen:Don't have a heart attack! Please, keep calm and read this chapter with _both_ of them in it!**

**PhantomWaffles: True, Turpin has a smexy voice, I agree with that. *starts to hum Pretty Women* I do love the song Pretty Women... Er... about Re-Erik... read the chapter before you have any more thoughts about him. Butterfly kisses? YAY!  
**

**PatonxJulia: GO LABYRINTH! WOOT! WOOT! *hands her a Jamba Juice smoothie* Luv ya!**

**Adriatic Rose: Best Fic ever? *tears up* You are so wonderful! *hugs her***

**EthanPrime21: Don't make an opinion about Re-Erik until the end of this chapter dear...**

**crazyone256**:** WAFFLES AND PANCAKE AND FRENCH TOAST FOR YOU! *dances around and sings the waffle song***

**fanfan: Nice quoting of Leroux. *hands them a waffle* You deserve a waffle for that. Sarah isn't here is visual form this time but she is mentioned...**

**382jollytumgirl: I am afraid that Re-Erik has extreme EOCD. Ah yes... Erica. What ever shall happen?**

**LadyCavalier: I looooove Roomates! Jareth/Sarah forever! I wish he sang this time but he doesn't... sadness... :( I believe Erica has been pleased for the past few day... and now I know why. Sorry about that. There are other great men. Like Jareth... *drools* Heheheh...!**

**BamYurrDead: Oooh! Are we betting on who will win now? I can't really bet myself because I know what will happen... Hahahah!**

**Maxniss Everide: Who knows how long Jareth will stay... he has place to go (like my ANs). I luv POTC too! JAVERT! SUQEEE! I LUV HIM SOOOO MUCH! *cuddles with her imaginary Javert plushie**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: DEAR GOD! *pulls out her paintball gun* I'll save you! Back off from my awesome reviewer Re-Erik or your hair is going to be pink for the next month from all this paint!**

**SarahSapphire90: *swats away the glitter* Yeah, it was a short Chapter. Which is why you are getting another one so soon! I wonder why Jareth is here... Hmm...**

* * *

**To our dearest reviewers and readers,**

**It's summer! This means that we have more freetime, YAYZ! but it also means things like summer classes. We will be posting as much as we can, but do remember we have lives also. RoseLoveHeartBeating will be going on a short break due to the fact that she is very busy at the moment byt she will return so don't ya worry. I will be writing the next few chapters though so you still get your chapters like always. I hope this will clear the confusion for the next few chapters.**

**enjoy chapter 40! Can you believe we are on our 40th chapter? I can't! Since it is our 40th chapter, we thought we might make it a big deal. So enjoy your jaw dropping chapter that will blow you mind!**

**Lots of love and waffles!**

**Luxa (co-author of the story)**

* * *

Chapter 40!- You remind me of the babe... **(AN- I am sorry, but I just had to name the chapter that! Heheh!)**

"Who the heck is the Goblin King?" Erik shouted confused as he still held Lotte's hand tightly in his grasp, glaring at the strange man before him.

"Well, Erik, let's just say that I rule over all goblins, a giant labyrinth, and over time and I also believe some space. That is me just being humble though. I assure you that I could be much more boastful if I wanted to. Trust me." Jareth smirked as he snapped his fingers and all of the other bystanders in the music store froze in place. His outfit also changed and became his blue glittery tuxedo, the one that he wore during the masked ball scene. Rin and Erica were practically drooling over him and his messy blonde hair. They were, of course, giant fans of David Bowie and Labyrinth. They watched the movie at least once a moth and sang along to all the songs. Of course, this also meant that Lotte had also seen the movie about a million times and could quote half of it by heart.

"Wait, you mean your that character from that weird 80's movie with those puppets." Masque asked irritatedly, not caring the slightest bit about Jareth and way he was here, and was now inching towards Lotte without anyone noticing him.

"It is much more then a weird 80's movie! It's an awesome cult film!" Erica protested loudly. She stared at Jareth for a moment and then glomped him.

"Er... could you get off of me please? I know I am great and I am flattered by this but this suit just got drycleaned. and I need this suit for a dinner date tonight"

"Sorry Mr. Goblin King, she is like that with every person she adores" Rin quietly apologized to the Goblin King and pulled a now glittery Erica off of him. Jareth grumbled something about 'crazy fangirls and their strange ways' as he dusted off his tux, making glitter fly everywhere.

"What do you mean, you have a dinner date tonight?" Erica demanded, pleased that she had glitter from Jareth all over her. She would treasure this shirt forever, now that is had 'Jareth glitter' on it.

"Well, Sarah and I are... um, a couple now that she has finally forgiven me for taken her little brother. Thought she still hasn't forgiven me for druging that peach..."

"You are a couple?" Rin asked, happy that they finally got together like they did in the fanfictions that she read. She always wished it had happened in the movie.

"SQUEE!" Both of the phangirls yelled, jumping up and down. Giddy that at least one of the pairings they liked from a movie got together in the end, even though they didn't in the movie.

"So Mr. Goblin King, why are you here?" Erik demanded, finally letting go of Lotte's hand. She rubbed her hand to get the blood moving into her hand again. Her fiancé had a rather strong grip.

"I am here to talk with Rina Crossgrove"

"M-m-m-me?" Rin stuttered in awe, both Erica's and her own jaw dropped. The great Goblin King wanted to talk to _her_? Rina Crossgrove?

"Well, there is only one Rina Crossgrove here" Jareth sarcastically replied. Rin blushed and looked at her feet, embarrassed beyond belief. Jareth clicked his tongue in annoyance and nodded his head.

"I am the one who controls time, you already know that though. So-"

"Like the clock with 13 hours in the movie! You said you had reordered time for Sarah!" Erica interrupted him, making Jareth glare at her.

"Yes," He finally went on "and since you created a machine that controls time, I had to come here to talk to all of you."

"Oh!" Erica weakly exclaimed "I see. Your not going to kill me are you?"

"Goodness no," Jareth laughed, amused "I need you to not use this machine often though because it could damage the time line."

"Couldn't you just fix it? That doesn't sound that hard" Erica asked but shrank under Jareth's glare.

"I have better things to do," He said coldly and then turned back to Rin "Please dont tell others about this machine. It would cause me quite a headache and I already get enough of those from those meddlesome goblins."

"I understand completely you highness!" Rin mumbled, looking down at her shoes again.

"Wait," Erica shouted "What if we disobey?"

"You would find yourself in the Bog of Eternal Stench before you could say 'Labyrinth', Miss White" Jareth smugly said, putting his hands on his hips. Erica paled and pursed her lips together, making Erik and Rin snicker.

"Not the Bog! anything but the Bog! If it looks like it does in the movie, I would rather be turned into a goblin the be thrown in the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Erica begged.

This caused everyone to laugh, to Erica's dismay.

"Well now that I gave you the message, I should be on my way. After all, I don't want to keep Sarah waiting. But it seems like two of you have already left with saying a proper goodbye. What a pity..." Jareth murmured with a almost sly smirk, pointing behind all of them.

"Huh?" Rin, Erica, and Erik asked as they turned around.

Lotte had disappeared, the music book she was holding was on the floor. Erik's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he realized that Erik Masque was no where to be seen either.

They both were gone.

"Jareth, how did you see-" Rin started to say, but Jareth had already disappeared in a puff of glitter. Erica was frozen in shock at what just happened and stared at the flying glitter-dust. Erik picked up the music book. His eyes opened wide and he then sniffed it. There was a sickeningly sweet scent surrounding it. His eyes widened. He knew this chemical...

"Chloroform." Erik seethed in rage as he realized that his poor beautiful fiancé had been drugged and then kidnapped. "I am going to kill him when I find them."

"OMOG! Where could he have taken her?" Rin cried in despair, fearing for her friends life.

"The note had an address" Erica mumbled. Erik looked sharply up at her, confused at what the phangirl meant.

"Erik- I mean, Mr. Masque gave her directions to her first music lesson on a note, I think it was going to be at his house but she ripped it up and threw it out."

They stayed quiet as the customers came back to life and started to go back to shopping, as if nothing had happened. While the trio was trying to solve their problem.

"We need to get everyone back together," Rin said lowly to the two others. "Then we will find a way to get Lotte back."

They all solemnly agreed and left the music store.

Erica and Rin clung together as they left, sniffling as tears came to their eyes.

Erik clenched his fists. He had gone though enough suffering for a little bit of happiness. He had had a hellish life but she was his salvation. When Erik finally had everything he ever needed and more, this one man tried to steal it from him. Lotte was his fiancé! She wanted to be his wife! She loved him so passionately, just like how he loved her. She wasn't going to slip away again like last time. No, Erik would make sure that Lotte would never be taken away from him again.

And he would make sure that his 'twin' would never touch her ever again...

**Luxa: So... er... I don't know what to say... Reviews?**

***a goblin throws a peach at her*  
**

**Sarah: *walks in holding Toby (who is _still_ wearing those god awful pjs)* Through cosplays untold,and fanfictions unnumbered, I have fought my way here to Luxa's tale, and I demand more than a short camio in this cross-over! ...but I think I'll just go on that date with Jareth instead. *leaves***

**Luxa: Smart move, Sarah... *starts to sing for no reason*_ Dance magic dance!_  
**

**Hoggle: *appears out of nowhere* Hmph! I still don't trust Jareth. And why on earth am I in the A.N.?**

**the random chicken that's on Luxa's head: SQUAWK!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: Oooh! Look! It's the disclaimer! ...and it says that I don't own Phantom. Thats sad.  
**

**Adriatic Rose****:: Oooh oooh! I love Batman! And Sherlock Holmes! To the Wafflemoblie Reviewers! What? I had to find someway to travel in style in the world of Fanfiction...  
**

**Tessa16Ricci****: I am glad that you got introduced to Labyrinth finally! I hope you have fun with Jareth!  
**

**phantombuggo****: Yep, Jareth kinda weird lookin but I luv him! Squee! The movie is called _Labyrinth_, just to help you find it. I had read other stuff from the same author (her morbid stories are great*gives a manic smile*) so I read the story and I loved it! I made me laugh a lot!  
I agree that our writing is quite similar  
**

**EriksNewLove****: Dear god... *blinks* I never never _never_ want to be around you when you are ticked off...**

**382jollytumgirl****: HAHAHA! I love your song it's wonderful! I doubt I will ever get it out of my head!**

**fanfan****: *thinks about leroux as she thinks about Re-Erik being a walking corpse* I just had to use that monolog! It was so awesome! I hope thats ok with you.**

**LadyCavalier****: I must agree that it got pretty ranom in the end. But really, this whole story is random but AWESOME! heheheh...  
**

**PatonxJulia****: It's a messed up movie, we all agree on that. I like that you bow to me *hands her another Jamba Juice* Here you go, great reviewer!**

**PhantomWaffles****: Poor Re-Erik... his is all confused and injured from all of you reviewers and now your also kissing him? If you meddle and keep snogging him, Erica might just come after you!  
**

**JediGreenGirl****: Ooooh! Art! Pretty! I love you too!**

**BamYurrDead****: Hey Lou! *hands to her favorite tubby character* I must agree that drugging that girl never gets you anywhere. *nods thoughtfully***

**AlenaAbernathy****: Good idea! *takes a few posters and posts them up on her door*  
**

**crazyone256****: So... Axelion has a crush? On Re-Erik? Well, I guess that is way you said:  
**

**'KEEP RE-ERIK FROM AXELION SHE IS SO YOUNG AND HAVE TO MAKE MORE STORY'S!...'**

**Oooh! Oooh! *raises her hand* I would like super cool powers! Please? I'll give you lots of waffles! **

**By the way... who is Rikky?  
**

**Draygen****:  
**

**Okay so I didnt have a heart attavk but I think I might have drooled a bit...till re-erik had to ruin it. Cant he get over lotte already. If I could breath fire he would be extra crispy right now! On a happier note keep up the great work!**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom****: Of course I think you are awesome! So... Rikky is Erik? I FEEL SO CONFUSED!  
**

**Maxniss Everide****: Good job summing up the chapter with two words: Le Gasp!**

Chapter 41-Luxa lost the name of this chapter so we will just say that Re-Erik is being creepy**  
**

Taking her away was easy. Perhaps a little too easy but Erik wouldn't complain about it ever. It was so painfully simple. All he had to do was sneak up behind her and make her breath in the chloroform. His angel was looking at that Goblin King fellow like the others were, so she was completely caught off guard. She looked at him at the last second before she was unconscious. Those lovely green eyes eyes of hers were huge as he made sure she inhaled enough of it to knock her out for a few hours. She gracefully tumbled over for Erik to catch her.  
In a matter of moments, she laid limp in his arms. Oh, how he savored the feel of this musical angel in his arms! Those moments of joy would have to wait though, he had to get Lotte away before his rival and those pesky little girls noticed what happened. Erik turned and started to flee the music store with his desired in his arms. The Goblin King had watched him the whole time but never stopped him from leaving, knowing he should not intercept with what will happen in time.  
Erik found that not only the people in the music store were frozen, but everyone in the mall was. It would have been quite a sight to behold if anyone wasn't frozen in time. Seeing a masked man walking past with a drugged, unconscious girl in his arms. Erik hurriedly walk past window displays from shops. Their bright lights bounced off of his mask, making it even more noticeable, even though it was well hidden under his fedora. Noticing an exit sign near a large fake plant, he sharply turned towards it.  
The sky was dark and cloudy as he stepped out into the parking lot. Erik pulled Lotte closer to him to shield her from the nastily bitter wind of fall. A lock of her hair fell onto her face. He gently pushed it out of her face, a soft smile on his own. His car was parked nearby so he quickly got over to it. The car was a Rolls Royce Phantom Coup. He quietly chuckled at the thought that it was a Phantom Coup. How ironically fitting for him. Erik silently opened the passenger door for his angel to sit in. He could have put her in the back but he wanted to look at her as her drove to his house. After carefully buckling her in, he shut the door. His eyes never went off of her as he walked over to his own door. After buckling up and shutting his own door, Erik paused for a moment. He had really done it. He had his angel. With him. In his own car.  
Erik turned the car on, it's engine coming to life. There was no going back now. For either of them. He slowly drove onto the highway that was right next to the mall. It would be quite awhile till they got to his home.  
After around half an hour of silent driving and staring at Lotte, he started to think to himself. How did it come to this?

* * *

It all had started out on a Tuesday. He was quietly composing on his baby grand piano in his living room when his only friend- Nadir came through the door.  
Nadir Kahn was more then a friend really. He was the one that saved Erik as a child when he was a masked beggar on streets. He tried to teach Erik music, even though Erik quickly excelled him. Nadir was the one who published his music and made Erik rather wealthy because of it. He was almost a father figure to Erik and cause of that, Nadir popped in and pestered Erik alot.  
On this Tuesday Nadir strolled in and proclaimed something that changed his life forever.  
"Erik?" Nadir asked, sitting on the luxurious sofa near the piano. Erik stopped playing and froze, looking at the piano keys.  
"What?" He impatiently asked, wanting to get back to playing.  
"Have you ever thought of giving someone lessons?"  
"What ever you thinking, the answer is no."  
"Well maybe..." Nadir was cut off though by Erik.  
"I am never going to"  
"But Erik-"  
"I said NO Nadir!" Erik stood up and paced "I refuse to teach some snot nosed brat how to play music that they probably don't even care about."  
"Listen to me first Erik." Nadir stood up and stood next to him "I think you should get out more and communicate with people. There is a guy at the office that I work at. His name is Jeff Silvermen. He has a daughter that is a very talented musician. I forget her name. Lola maybe? I can't seem to remember. Anyways, he wants her to have a singing teacher. Wants her to sing I guess. So I said that I knew someone that maybe would..."  
"You suggested me?" Erik glared at him. Nadir blinked but didn't shrink back, used to Erik's hostile behavior.  
"You could hold them in your studio in the city. The girl and Jeff lives in some suburb near the city. It would be very easy and private. Nothing could go wrong." Nadir tried to reassured him. Erik looked out the window, silent and stone faced. Finally, Erik broke the silence.  
"Fine, Kahn, you win. I want to meet them though before the first lesson though. I am not jumping in head first."  
"Wonderful! I just want you to try to interact with the world, that's all. You won't regret this, Erik!"

* * *

Erik had to agree with him. He didn't regret meeting Lotte at all. She was the light if his life. A true inspiration to him. And now she was with him. Him! Forever and forever... Erik smiled at the thoughts of what they could do together. They could sing or play music or maybe she would let him read a story to her. He stretched his arm towards the drugged Lotte. Her head was tilted to the right, letting Erik see her angelic face entirely. He gently stroked her hair as they drove away from the sprawling city, highways, and interstates to a thick forest and a singular dirt road. Erik checked the time. They had been driving for around three hours. They would be at his house in around 15 minutes. It seemed like far too long for Erik though. He would just have to wait a little longer. The rickety dirt road soon turned into the start of the smooth pavement of his driveway. He drove up to the gate and typed in his password. There would be no way that Lotte could ever escape. There was a extremely high brick wall around the whole house and the gate was the only way out beside Erik's secret passageway from his bedroom. She wouldn't know the password to it either. The only other soul that did was Nadir, who helped Erik set it up.  
The gated glided open, letting Erik drive up the sloped driveway. He had designed it himself. It was an elaborate 2 stories with a large basement underneath. It was richly decorated and if course, packed with all the musical instruments a girl like Lott would desire. He hoped she would enjoy it as much as he did. Erik took great pride in all his work.  
The garage door slowly opened, letting Erik get in with ease. After getting out himself, he went around to her side of the car and opened her door. She was still there, breathing in and out lightly. Erik stared at her on awe. She looked so at rest. Erik picked Lotte up, fascinated with how light she was, and slowly slung her over his broad shoulder. Walking out of the garage, he veered right. A small brick pathway led them to the small but elegant front porch. With one hand supporting Lotte and the other one free, Erik unlocked the door with his key from his picket. Slowly, turning the knob, he opened the door. Behind the door, was a miniature hallway with it's own little chandelier that led to rest if the house. Erik let out a deep breath. All the tension he felt melted away.  
They were home.  
She was his.  
And they would now be together forever...

**_Underneath Luxa's house in her secret underground bunker..._**

**Luxa: Hi! It's me!**

**Re-Erik: *under a bed* And me...**

**The Persian- I mean, Nadir: And me!  
**

**Lotte: *lies on top of the bed, still drugged and asleep* Mphfsph... *turns in her sleep*  
**

**Luxa: You might wonder why I am in my underground bunker...**

**Re-Erik: I am sure they don't care**

**Nadir: I care! Why on earth am I here?**

**Luxa: Well, since almost every single reviewer would like to kill you, I thought we should stay in here where no reviewers or Erik's can get us.**

**Re-Erik: Oh... that makes sense.**

**Nadir: Why do people want to kill Erik?**

**Luxa: So have a great day everyone! **

**Nadir: Erik? What did you do?**

**Luxa: Thanks everyone who reviewed last time! We now have had over 300 REVIEWS! 300 REVIEWS! That just made my day!**

**Nadir: WHY IS EVERYONE IGNORING ME?**

**Luxa: Review! and get waffles!**

**Nadir: I hate all of you... **

**Lotte: *still drugged and asleep* mphf... ughfs... *falls off the bed***

**Re-Erik: LOTTE!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: It is my Birthday... (and Emily, my Best Friend's too) and I don't even get to own Phantom today! I am so sad... TT-TT *cuddles with her new CATS dvd that she got*  
**

**phantombuggo: I can't believe that your so amazing that you can sum up a whole chapter with one word. _Awesome._  
**

**Saharay1: Oh my god... I think I love you... *coughs and looks embaressed* I ment to say that you very good tastes in stories. *grabs Javert* NO WAY IS ERICA GETTING THIS MAN! HE IS MIIIIIIIIIIINE! *cuddles with Javert* He is just too awesome! RIP Gavroche, you pesky but wonderful little boy whos death I always cry at. *sniffles*  
**

**EriksNewLove: Dear god... save us all from this crazy but awesome reviewer... *faints into Re-Eriks arms***

**382jollytumgirl: I like bunnies and random weapons of mass destruction! I just want to die because something that awesome...**

**LadyCavalier: Of course you count, my dear Lady! *pats her on the back***

**fanfan: Me? Kill? Re-Erik? *hides her punjab behind her back* I swear that _I _wont kill him off. I honestly don't know how this story will end though so I can't tell you guys anything.**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: I understand now. Thanks for helping your confused authoress. *cuddles with Erique* Awww! I don't care if you look like a corpse! I luv you Erique!**

**BamYurrDead: Oh Lou... *facepalm* You don't call girls like Lotte a hottie. Anyways... she is missing and no one in the bunker can find her. Bam, _please_ help me find her...!**

**PhantomWaffles: Now, now... You are the 300th reviewer in mind mind now please stop crying. *hands her a tissue* I love Lon Chaney though... And my evil plan is working! *evil laughter* Now you may wonder what is going on but I have an evil plan! MUHAHAHAHA! Cause we don't know what is going to happen. After all, Erica might not be in love as we think or Lotte might fall in love with someone else. Heck we even don't know much about Nadir and Re at all! And what about Rin? Don't forget the brains of our trio! You see, me and Rose don't really know how this story will finish _or_ _who will be paired up with eachother_. I do know that I am making everyone pity Re and wonder if he really is as evil as we thought. See? This is a _part_ of my evil plan. MUHAHAHA!**

**Adriatic Rose: I do love Re-Eriks car! It sounds like the car any Erik would drive! Don't you agree?**

**Maxniss Everide: Hug whoever you want, dear! Yes, we soon shall learn more about this messed-up man know as Re-Erik... Erik as a Raoul just sounds weird to me.**

**crazyone256: I like cookies and waffles... YUMMY!**

**PatonxJulia: Yes, Nadir might be showing up in real life soon, not just in a flash back...**

**Draygen: I would like Nadir to punch Re-Erik sometimes...**

Chapter 42- Coffee 'n police

The silence in the police station was unearthly. They were huddled in different areas, waiting for Jeff to come. It had now been over 2 hours since Erik Masque had abducted Lotte. They had thought about scouring the city before going to the police, but they knew they probably would have no luck whatsoever. Finally, Erik gave up to his ideas about finding Lotte himself and they went to the authorities, telling them that Lotte Rose Slivermen had been kidnapped by the vocal teacher her father had hired. They had swiftly contacted Lotte's father and wanted him to be with them before they decided on what to do first. Jeff, still in shock, told the police on the phone that he would get out of the office and drove across town to the station as soon as he could. The call was an hour and 45 minutes ago. They all suspected that he was stuck in traffic. The police were already looking around the city. They hoped that they could wrap up this case before it hit national news.

Erica was on the floor in a corner, silently sitting and staring at the wall. She blamed herself, of course, thinking that if she had been wiser and hadn't opened the door for Masque that this probably would have never happened. Rin had comforted her and told her that it wasn't her fault, but she still blamed herself.

Rin's head laid in Richard's lap as they sat on a beat up couch. They both were looking out the window at the now darkening sky. Both wished they had all stayed together when shopping and never ran into Masque in the music store. Richard stroked her wispy hair to sooth her random sobs.

The Girys and Geralds sat quietly next to Raoul and Christine. All three couples held each others hands. They hadn't spoken much since Erik and the girls had ran up to them in tears at the mall to tell them that Lotte had been kidnapped.

Erik himself, was staring out the large window by himself. His wig was frazzled and mussed and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked up at the sky through the window. It was growing darker outside, the clouds looked like they were going to pour rain from them at moment. Erik closed his eyes and remembered one time they were in his lair while it was raining. She always told him that she loved to dance in the rain. He had promised her one day that they would do it together. He had promised so many things to her. To learn how to tango together, to teach her how to play the harp, to brush her hair when she was upset, to love her, to always keep her safe... Erik clenched his fists. She was gone. He should been watching her, if he had, Masque would have never gotten away with it. Lotte would still be in his arms, sweetly smiling and laughing her musical laugh. The door opened quickly, banging against the wall, revealing Jeff.

"What happened?" He panted, looking an utter wreck "What happened to my little girl?"

"Please sit down, sir." A female officer quietly said, gently taking Jeff's hand and leading him to chair.

He, slumped down, burying his head in his hands. They soon were sitting in hard chairs around the Police Chiefs desk telling police officers what they knew about Lotte everything from what she wore alot, to people she spent time with, to what school all of the girls went to. They also told everything they knew about Masque, which wasn't much. Jeff was holding several pictures of his daughter from his wallet that ranged from her teen years to her childhood. Erik silently stared down at a picture of a seven year old Lotte, toothily grinning and holding a tiny violin. Next to her, kneeling down so they were at the same hight, was Carla, her mother. They both looked so alike with their pale skin, curly black hair, and expressive green eyes. Tears trickled his face, splashing on the photo.

"Erik? Are you crying?" Erica asked, staring at him.

"Erica... Be polite," Rin scolded tiredly. Erica pouted and kicked her legs as she sat in her chair.

"It was just an observation," She grumbled "And besides, I find it cute that he is so darn sensitive."

"Erica!" Rin snapped.

"What? It is the truth..." While the two sat and quietly argued to distract their grief, Erik and Jeff sat in a uncomfortable silence as the police left them to contact detectives.

"It's all my fault," Erik broke the silence "I should have been watching her when we were in store. This would have-"

"This isn't your fault, Erik. If he is truly obsessed with her, like you say, he would have attempted it some other time." Jeff solemnly said. Erik gritted his teeth.

"I love her, so much" Erik whispered. He then looked sharply up at Jeff. "Jeff, she was the only to look past my mask and my-"

"Deformity?" Jeff asked. Erik nodded slowly in shock. How did Jeff know? "I guessed, after seeing that you wore the mask all the time. You know, you sorta remind me of a person from a musical..."

"Oh?" Erik said, tensing up. What if his true identity was discovered?

"When Carla was pregnant with Lotte, I took her to New York to see her favorite musical, The Phantom of the Opera. She loved it, so did Lotte since she kept on kicking and moving whenever there was music..." Jeff paused, caught up in his memories, then continued "The main character, the Phantom, wears a mask to hide a deformity. The mask actually looks a lot like yours. Isn't that ironic?"

"Indeed," Erik softly chuckled, amused. Jeff didn't suspect anything at all. "It is very ironic..." The two men stopped speaking and simply watched the girls stop bickering to get questioned privately by the police chief.

"I still just don't why he would take her away," Jeff said quietly. He then turned desperately to Erik, worry in his eyes "Are you sure she are not in any harm for the time being?"

"I am positive," Erik murmured, now tracing Lotte's smile in the photo with his finger "He believes in a twisted way that he loves her." They both shudder at the thought.

"Sir, how did you get in contact with this Mr. Masque?" Harvey, the police chief asked, sitting down behind his large desk since he stopped questioning the girls.

"A man named Nadir, Nadir Khan. He works with me and told me about him when I asked him if he knew any voice teachers. We are fairly good friends." Jeff said "I had never heard of Erik Masque before we started talking, but Nadir said he was a good friend of his."

"Linda, search both Masque and Khan in our databases." Harvey ordered, sipping his coffee from a spotless white mug. Linda nodded from behind her large black glasses and furiously typed on her computer.

"Can I have some coffee?" Erica asked, her feet scuffling on the floor. She hoped that it would keep her mind off of things for a little while.

"Aren't you a little young to drink coffee?" Harvey raised an eyebrow. Rin winced, knowing what was going to happen next. She scooted away in her chair as soon as Erica's face started to turn red.

"YOUNG!" Erica screeched at the top of her lungs "I am 18! 18! I am not YOUNG, I am just SHORT!"

The police station grew very, very, very quiet.

"Dear god, that girl has a nasty temper. " Raoul whispered to his wife, who thoughtfully nodded at it.

"I-I-I apologize, Miss." Harvey stammered, surprised at Erica's temper and about age. He quietly left his chair and went into a room in the back. Erica smiled brightly when he came back with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you very much, Officer." Erica said sweetly "Ooh! You even put in cream and sugar! How kind of you to do so."

The room was now quiet besides the tapping of a keyboard and Erica slurping her coffee.

"Chief," Linda said, looking up and breaking the silence "I can't find anything on a Erik Masque but I did find a Nadir Khan that lives nearby."

"Good, get someone in contact with him." Harvey mused "How will we find Masque? We don't have any leads on him so far. Perhaps he is under a different name in our files."

The station grew silent as they all racked their minds for names.

"Try Erik Destler." Rin quietly said. Linda nodded, pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, and quickly typed it in.

The air grew thick with tension.

"Erik Destler, age 24. Classical composer that is very reclusive. No known family. Lives outside of the city limits in the forest just north of here." Linda then turned the screen around to show a picture of the handsome side of Erik Masque's face.

"That's him," Erik gritted his teeth, glaring at the picture. "That's the man that stole my fiancé."

***Graverobber and Luxa, holding hands, dash through the stalks of corn in a cornfield near Luxa's house* **

**Luxa: I knew I shouldn't have left the bunker!**

**Angry Mob of Reviewers: *sings, popping out of the stalks* _There you are!_**

**Graverobber: *starts to run faster* _Thats trouble!_**

**Angry Mob of Reviewers: _You can't run!  
_**

**Graverobber:_ Keep moving!  
_**

**Luxa: _Help me home..._**

**Graverobber: _Just follow me...! _*stops, lets go of Luxa and picks up a bale of hay only to throw it at the reviewer's feet***

***Angry Mob of Reviewers come closer, ignoring the bale of hay***

**Luigi Largo: *eating bag of popcorn* Om nom nom nom!**

***Luxa falls out of bed***

**Luxa: What the- Oh thank god! It's was just a dream! *stands up and looks at the underground bunker's couch of awesomeness***

**Re-Erik: *on the couch of awesomeness* Zzzzzzzz...**

**Luxa: D'aww... He looks so darn adorable... *turns around to go back to bed***

**Emily: *appears out of nowhere* Hey bestie! Some guy brought me here and I don't know why!**

**Luxa: Emily? What do you think is going-**

**Javert and Enjorlas: *pop out*_ Happy Birthday..._**

**Ramin: *poses in his smexy red coat* _To yooooou!_**

**Jareth and Sarah: _Happy Birthday..._**

**Harry, Ron, Hermonie, and the cast of CATS :_ To yoooooooooooooou!_**

**the whole cast of Lotte, the phans, and a time traveling iPad: _HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LUXA AND EMILY...!_**

**Re-Erik: *gets off the couch and hugs Luxa* _Happy Birthday..._**

**Erik: *quickly takes her from Re-Erik and gives her a kiss*_ ...to you_**

**Luxa: *tears up and kisses Erik again* Awww... I love you guys! Thanks for the most awesome birthday surprise for me and Emily!**

**Emily: LET'S PARTY! *throws glitter in the air*  
**

**Luxa: WOOT WOOT!**

***everyone dances to 'Born This Way' By Lady Gaga***

**Luxa: *dancing, yells over the music* PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED TO GO PARTY! YAYYYYY! ME AND EMILY ARE THE AWESOMEST BESTIES AND HAVE THE SAME BIRTHDAY! YAY! WE ARE A YEAR OLDER!**

**Emily: *sings* _I was born this way, heeeeeey! _*give Erik a giant kiss*  
**


	43. Chapter 43

**Adriatic Rose: *hands her a carton of eggs and whispers* Make sure the whole car gets covered by them...**

**LadyCavalier: W-w-w-what?_ Don't go! Don't and leave meeeeeeeeeee! _*sniffles and hugs her monkey music box*_ Masquerade, paper faces on parade... Masqurade, hide your face so the world will never find you... _*sits down and sniffles some more*_ LadyCavalier, I loooooove yoooooou... _*cries***

**Maxniss Everide: No, Masque is his real last name, _Destler_ is his pseudonym. It is a name that a person assumes for a particular purpose and that differs from their original true name. Understand?**

**EriksNewLove: Wel, gosh! I knew that you would go crazy one of these days mon ami... Just you wait till what happens next...**

**BamYurrDead: We better find Lotte and FAST! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH HER, LOU! ...if you do, you will _die... _ O.O**

**PhantomWaffles: _Happy late birthday to you! Happy really late birthday to you! Happy very very very late birthday, Phantom Waffles...! Happy late birthday to yooooooou!_**

**crazyone256: Mmmmmmmmmmmm, COFFEE! *pours her and crazyone256 a cup* I take mine black often. You?**

**Saharay1: Valjean is super strong, we can all agree on that. So Sarah is pissed at Jareth? Hmmmm... *wanders off to find Jareth and possibly Javert***

**AlenaAbernathy: Thanks for the b-day wish!**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: *cowers behind Axel* Why do you want to bite me, Erique? *sniffles* I Luv ya still!**

**JediGreenGirl: I knew you would love it... I luv ya bestie! :3**

Chapter 43-Nadir likes Dunkin Donuts?

Nadir Khan was more then surprised to see his friend Erik, his co-worker Jeff, and two girls standing on his front porch. He was so surprised that he almost dropped his cup of tea. The fact that Erik was there shocked him the most. Erik came to his once in a blue moon. The last time he did was when his power went out and he didn't know how to get it back on. Erik with other people simply amazed him. Erik rarely went out of his own home, especially being out of his home and with other people.  
"Erik why are you-" Nadir was soon cut off.  
"Sir, my name is Erik le Fantome. Today your friend, Erik Masque, kidnapped my fiancée, Lotte Silvermen." Erik calmly stated even though he looked the exact opposite. His and Jeff's appearances were very disheveled. It had now been over three hours since Lotte had been in Masque's clutches and every minute more was torturous to all of them.  
"It this true?" Nadir asked to Jeff in disbelief. He never thought his friend would harm the girl he was going to teach- none the less kidnap her!  
"It is, Nadir." Jeff bitterly said, tears welling up in his eyes once more. "He has taken her away."  
"Oh dear god," Nadir felt like his innards were about to fall out. He stepped back so they could enter. "Please, come in and tell me everything."  
"Is it just me, or is he a real cutie?" Erica whispered to Rin as they entered.  
"Erica!" Rin looked scandalized at her.  
"What? I think he is, but he seems kinda framliar though..." Erica replied as she shrugged her shoulders. "I wonder if he is single..."  
Rin then bopped her on the head with her hand for that comment.  
They didn't know it at the time but Nadir had listened to the whole conversation. His dark skin was now gaining a pinkish hue to it, though he hated to admit it. Nadir then led the group to a small living room that was richly decorated with persian style rugs and elegant settees. Across the back wall were ten huge bookcases.  
"Nice place you have," Erica said to Nadir, trying to break the ice as she sat down.  
"Er... thanks?" He mumbled to her and then turned to Jeff, "Are you sure he kidnapped her?"  
"For gods sake! We already told you he has!" Erik burst out, glaring at him. Nadir shivered, the Erik he knew often gave him the exact glare. Erik slumped over and ran one of his hands through his wig.  
"I apologize, it's just that I never thought he would ever do such a thing. He rarely comes out of his own home so this has taken me by quite a surprise. I have known him for the past ten years."  
"How did you two first meet?" Rin asked, curious how someone like Nadir would meet someone like Erik Masque.  
Nadir gazed at the rug that was underneath his leather armchair. He could recall the day he met Erik very well.  
"I moved from Iran to America when I was 18 in hopes of a better life. I had moved into this very house after I started working with Jeff at the office and I found myself struggling with learning the different way of life in the United States.."  
"It must have been quite a culture shock." Erica quietly said. Everyone besides Nadir stared at her in shock, surprised that she even knew what culture shock was.  
"Indeed it was," Nadir nodded thoughtfully "So a year had passed and. I had become somewhat accustom to life here. Then I met him. I was on my way to get my Sunday morning cup of coffee and donut from Dunken Donuts-"  
"That's where I know you from! I used to see you on Sundays when I worked there last summer before I quit because the pay was lousy!" Erica exclaimed. Nadir blinked and stared at her as if he was trying to remember her. He eventually continued.  
"On my way there, I heard someone in a alley playing a dark melody on a violin. I followed it, wondering if it was a street performer. Instead, I found a masked homeless man playing on a battered violin. I soon began to talk to him. This happened before and after I went to the coffee shop. At first, he was cold to me but eventually warmed up to me after I expressed how much I enjoyed his music. I later that day found out that his name was Erik and he was the same age as me."  
"Wow..." Rin quietly whispered. Jeff and Erik stayed silent, absorbing the information.  
"I helped him get on his feet. I helped him get a contract so he could share his music with the world. I helped him build and design his house. He is the same age as me, but he is like my son." Nadir's voice trembled, he ran his fingers through his mop of dark brown hair "I never thought he would commit a crime like this..."  
Erica left the plush settee her and Rin were sitting on and walked over to Nadir. Her blue eyes meet his almost black brown ones as she softly patted him on the back.  
"It's ok Mr. Khan..."  
"Nadir," Jeff said, looking at his friend "Only you can help us find were he is. Lotte's life as it is could depend on it."  
"I can take you there but we probably can't get in the normal way. He will most likely change the password on the gate." Nadir stood up and went to a nearby bookshelf, looking for something.  
"Is there any way that we could get into the house with out him noticing?" Erik asked.  
"There is one way that I think there is but I don't know for sure. I need the blueprints to double check. They are somewhere on one of these bookcases."  
Rin whistled as she looked at the giant bookcases. They were crammed with notebooks, books, and loose papers.  
"We all better start looking." Erik said in a grim voice. He didn't want to waste another second of their time.  
They all knew it could possibly take days to find the blueprints and then make a plan to free Lotte. And they all wanted Lotte out of Masque's hands as soon as they could. They needed to work quickly.  
But looking at the bookcases, they all knew it was going to take a while...

**Luxa: Sup my peeps!**

**Erik: Stop pretending to be cool, Luxa...**

**Luxa: *glares at him* Well... I would like to thank all of you for the birthday wishes! I luv you all! And I also need to tell you that-**

***Erik pokes her with a pencil***

**Luxa: What?**

**Erik: Nothing...**

**Luxa: *rolls her eyes and sighs* Anyways... in a few weeks, I will be traveling places-**

**Erik: Where are you going?**

**Luxa: I already told you that I am going to Chicago and L.A. for-**

**Erik: Oooh! Ooooh! CAN I COME?**

**Luxa: Maybe, but-**

**Erik: _Please..._**

**Luxa: I said maybe! Well, it's time for your other favorite authoress to appear-**

***Rose appears in a puff of glitter***

**Rose: I'm baaaaaaack!**

**Luxa: Yayz! Well, thats all for now! Reviews are always enjoyed! Bye bye!_  
_**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom, Wahhhhh! *cries in the arms of a very confused Javert, who doesn't know if he should arrest me or give me a hug back*  
**

**Tiryn: Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it! *sniffles* A waffle award? For me? Awww! I love you! *gives a giant hug and gives a waffle*  
**

**Kali Raven: I am so glad for your support and kind words. Thanks! :)  
**

**Axelion the Vampire Phantom: Dear god! I hate when my muses in my head turn against me! I then get in a very foul mood and threaten to kill off my main characters when they do. This is why you don't make me angry cause if you do, Lotte surly will be toast. Hee hee :3 I have gone crazy cause of all of you!**

**LadynahEireann: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

**BamYurrDead: Of course Lotte would be with a creepier Erik then her two... Why didn't I think of that! *pats Bam and Lou on the head* Good job, my little reviewers!**

**Saharay1: It's a deal! Come on Javert! I gonna take you to disney land! It's that happiest place on earth so you won't be grumpy like you always are! Oh and bwt: I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! :D**

**Maxniss Everide: Ah yes, Erica and Nadir... like you said; 'ooh'**

**LadyCavalier: *makes her sit down in the authoress chair* Woah woah... sit down, dear. You like a lil tipsy... And while I am happy you are here, I don't want you to drink so much. Now, about your question: yes, Erik and Nadir are the same age. They are 24. I am a teenager. And I am only leaving for a little while. *puts her on the back* I will still somehow find away to post chapter even though I won't be there. And don't worry about Rose's writing talent. Remeber that she has written around _half_ of this story so don't get your pants in a twist. Okay? *hugs and now knocked out reviewer* I luv you dear *hugs her one more time and leaves***

**PhantomWaffles: Plot holes are often a writers best or worst friend. Lol.**

**JediGreenGirl: I love you sooo much! *starts to hum Cannon in D minor only to get punjabed* Ow...**

**crazyone256: Cool! I like controling things! BAWHAHAHA! Er... tee hee!**

**Adriatic Rose: You like eggs, don't you?**

**EriksNewLove: Understandable, my dear.**

Chapter 44 – NOT the Same  
A groan escaped Lotte's lips as she winced, pressing her hand against her eyes. The last thing she remembered was someone pressing something over her mouth and nose while her friends argued with a David Bowie look-alike. Blinking her eyes open, she gasped when she saw that she was trapped in a beautiful room. Her canopied bed was at the center, bookshelves and a desk surrounding her. A fireplace was across from where she sat, pictures lining the top. Getting up, she looked around cautiously. Though the place was beautiful, she had a bad feeling it wasn't safe.  
Arriving at the fireplace, she gazed at all the photos. Her jaw went slack when she saw that there was a picture of a woman who looked very much like her.

"What the…?" she whispered, frozen in place.

"You're awake."  
A yelp came from Lotte as she jumped, startled. Spinning around, she saw Erik Masque standing by the bedpost, gazing at her longingly. Fury and fear mixed and churned in her stomach as she frowned at him.

"Where am I? And why did you bring me here?" she demanded.

"Please, Lotte," Masque said, reaching out to her. "Try to understand…"

"Well, dammit, I DON'T!" she screamed, startling him. "What kind of guy kidnaps a girl and puts her in a prison? And don't you give me that crap about loving me or some nonsense of that sort! You're jealous of Erik! MY Erik! You want to ruin everything! WHY?"  
She stood there, huffing, the anger still boiling within her. She didn't care if he struck her – she would find a way out and back to her family, friends, and Erik.

Erik Masque had a mixed look of hurt, fury, and impatience in his eyes. "Are you quite finished?" he asked.  
She snarled at him and stalked off to the desk which contained paper, writing utensils, and a violin. She was interested in nothing. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the desk and crossed her arms.

"Lotte, you have such talent," he spoke, his voice trembling with a passion that was striving to be contained. "You are a beauty…you don't belong in a place like the outside world…where people don't appreciate you…"  
She bit her tongue and said nothing. Speaking might make things worse.

"I know that you're angry with me, but perhaps you will understand soon enough. You see…you remind me of someone I knew a few years ago…"  
Masque turned away from her to walk towards the picture of the girl who looked like her. "I had a fiancé…and I worked in a theater with an orchestra…" He clenched his fist and growled. "But my manager lied to me and stole my lifes work… And no one wanted to hire me... I soon had no money…"  
Pity began to worm its way into her, but Lotte remained furious.

"I lived on the streets for about a year before I was finally able to get back on my feet again. By that time…my fiancé had left me…and died in a car accident shortly afterwards." Looking up at her with hopeful eyes, he pleaded, "Don't you see, Lotte? Here, we are both free from that world-"

"Free? Is this what you call free?" she snapped. "Don't get me wrong – I get what you're saying about needing a place to yourself and all…but is it freedom when you clip a bird's wings and lock them in a cage just to hear them sing sad, miserable songs?"  
Heaving a sigh, Masque ran his fingers through his hair and adjusted a picture on the mantle so that it faced Lotte. She couldn't help but notice an unusual glint…almost as though the glass belonged to a camera. "I'm sorry Lotte…but I'll not let you leave here." With that, he stalked off, opening a door which blended with the walls.

"NO!" she screamed, running after him. Her body slammed against the door, now shut and locked. Punching the hidden door, she felt her eyes stinging. Struggling not to cry, she ran her fingers through her tangled hair…  
Then she felt it: a soft shiver running through her thigh. Cautiously, she glanced down. A rectangle of dim light shone through the jean fabric, meaning only one thing: she still had her phone!  
Thinking fast, she pretended to cry, ran to the bed, and hid under the covers. Checking the message, she felt her heart speed up when she saw that Rin had sent it. Thinking fast, she texted a quick message: **"I'm stuck in Mask's house. I'm ok 4 now. Hurry! PS tell Erik I love him"**  
Praying that they would figure out where she was, she sent the message, clutching the phone to her heart. "I'll have to put it on silent," she thought, tears sliding down her face as she truly began to cry. "Oh Erik…please hurry!"

**written by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Luxa: Well, isn't that depressing? *sits on her suitcase* This stupid suitcase wont shut! AHHHH!**

**Emily: Calm down Luxa! I'll help you... *starts to zip up her suitcase for her***

**Luxa: Thanks dear, you are the best bestie evar!**

***Rose walks in***

**Rose: Hello, you almost ready to go?**

**Luxa: Yep! I am going to be writing one more chapter before I leave but then the story turns to you.**

**Rose: Cool. So I guess that means we will say our 'see ya laters' in chapter 45-**

**Emily: AHHHHHH! *hide behind the authoress chair*  
**

**Luxa: What wrong?**

**Emily: *whispers behind the chair* It's 45!**

**Luxa: Yes but... ohhhh... Well, yeah**

**Jean Valjean: *runs in* AHHHHH! Stop stalking me!**

**All people who aren't in love with Les mis: Huh?**

**Luxa: Heheh. Javert must be following him again. Well, my time is up! Reviews are lovely! Bye!  
**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: IIIII DOOOOON"T OOOOOWN IIIIIIIT...  
**

**EriksNewLove****: ENOUGH! *grabs Re-Erik before ENL continues to strangle him* I need you two to _behave_ while I am gone? Got it? No more trying to kill the other in the reviews... at least until I come back!  
**

**Draygen****: We all feel sorta bad inside. I once almost poked someones eye out with my violin bow... I can't play it anymore now. Hee Hee!  
**

**Maxniss Everide****: I agree with you on that. Ha Ha, fruitloops are yummy though! GO LEROUX!  
**

**crazyone256****: Wedding...? Oh crap, I almost forgot about that... *smacks herself* Stupid authoress! Yay new chapters!**

**JediGreenGirl****: Of course I got your reaction right, your my best friend. Ready for Chicago?  
**

**LadyCavalier****: Oh... Charles Dance Erik... *happily sighs* What a dreamboat! I really need to get one of him, though I would make my Erik a little, er, upset. I cry at movies too, _really loudly_. *goes to a flashback of Luxa crying and huging Erik's arm as Snape (I love you!) dies in HP7 part 2* Um... heh heh? I don't know if there will be a big party... But I love you and I'll be back soon!  
**

**PhantomWaffles**: **Oh my god... what if he did? OMOG THAT WOULD BE SOOOO MESSED UP! Good thing we jest!  
**

**BamYurrDead****: Your welcome Lou! I'm that wonderful person that lets people live. P.S. While I never trust Lou with Lotte (sorry Lou), If you want to hang out with her while I'm gone, you can, Bam-Erik. I bet she would love to know how to stalk people properly like you do. BTW: Sweet dreams, Bam!**

Chapter 45- Temptations of all different sizes...

Erik sighed in frustration as he leaned against Lotte's door of her new home. The door blended into the wall on the outside too so there was no way anyone could find his precious angel. But he still hadn't expected her to be so upset in her new home. Didn't she understand how much he needed her? She was everything in his life now, for not only did she bring feelings of love and joy with just a whisper or a smile from her. But she looked almost exactly like Emma. Except those eyes. The mild hazel eyes has been replaced with a eccentric green.

"Oh Emma..." He softly cried to himself over his young love. They had got engaged just as Emma got out high school and worked full time at the theater. The memories poured back to him as one of the many his scars of the past reopened. Erik remembered the first day that he had meet the shy seamstress. How she blushed and hid her tan (she had more color in her skin then his pale Lotte) face in her messy black hair. Emma had not only not cared about his deformity or mask, but also was a wonderful muse. Because she was always humming simple tunes as she carefully hemmed a outfit or sewed a pattern, Erik often got inspiration for his life's work from her.  
Lotte, besides looks, was the exact opposite of Emma. Emma was kind, timid, and not very musical in the slightest. But Lotte... she was very sensitive and quite a temper. Yet she could sing and play like an angel. The passion and raw power in her slim body astounded him. Emma had truly loved him until his anger of his life's work being stolen from him scared her away. Lotte though, loved someone else. Erik winced, remembering what she had yelled at him. That didn't matter though. Eventually she would forget all about that Phantom and those other bumbling friends of hers. It would take time, sure, but they now had all the time in the world.  
Erik stopped leaning on the door and straightened upright. What was he doing? His Lotte would probably be famished right now! After all, it must have been hours since she last ate. His poor angel! Erik slowly walked down the spiraling staircase to the kitchen, ready to make something nice for her to eat. Perhaps a sandwich? Erik wondered what his dear angel was thinking right now as he opened the kitchen door.  
Lotte, at the moment, was silently panicking. She soon discovered after texting Rin back that she only had less then half her battery left. If she turned it off, she might miss a text from Rin. Yet that also meant that her battery would die quicker. What if she had a major problem and her battery was dead? Lotte rubbed the tears out of her eyes, trying to think of something. How long did a cell phone battery last anyways? A couple hours, she thought. Lotte then tapped on the photo picture on her screen, taking her to all the photos she had ever taken on her phone. Most of them were just of Lotte, Rin, and Erica making goofy faces. Except the last one, which was the one she clicked on. Tears came back to her eyes as she stared at the picture. It was her and Erik sitting in her bedroom. Erik had his mask on in the picture but was giving a broad smile as she laid her head on his wide shoulder. They both looked so happy, quietly cuddling.

"I love you" She quietly whispered, knowing if she spoke any louder that she might be caught by Masque.  
Lotte reluctantly turned it off and put her cell phone in her pocket. She decided to save the battery, just in case. She then rolled onto her back. She needed to keep calm. Not only was she stuck in a room without any way to get out but Masque was probably watching her from that photo that looked suspiciously like a video camera. She needed to think about something that would get her mind off of this hell she was trapped in. Lotte closed her eyes and simply remembered.

She remembered Erica ruining Rin's flip flops last year with her dad's lawn mower...

She remembered hugging her father as a little girl when he came home from work...

She remembered how she forgot to study for a big math test cause she was practicing the violin and then failed it...

She remembered how many times Erica and Rin made her watch P.S I Love just because Gerard Butler was in it...

She remembered learning chopsticks on the piano with her mom guiding her tiny hands on the keys...

She remembered making mom's last birthday cake with her dad before she died...

She remembered looking at the constellations and learning their names with her grandfather at his farm in the country...

She remembered the night Erik first kissed her and repeated her name over and over on the chilly rooftop...

She remembered waltzing around the kitchen with her mom to Pachelbel's Canon in D Major...

Lotte rose out of the bed and stretched. Remembering was just making her feel worse. She walked over to the desk and glanced at the violin for a moment. She desperately wanted to get the rage and sorrow out of her. Playing her music was an outlet for her temper. Had it not been for music, god knows what she would do.

"No," Lotte quietly said to herself, turning away from the desk and the violin that sat on it. She wouldn't play any instrument that belonged to Erik Masque. He wanted her to be his little songbird that always played for him? Well too bad, she refused. As badly as she wanted to, she wouldn't play for his pleasure. Lotte slowly wandered to the bookshelves, surprised to see a lot of her favorite classic novels were there. Unbeknownst to her, Erik silently entered the room, holding a plate and a glass with one hand. He gently shut the door without her noticing before informing her of his presence.

"Hello," He said in a light tone, not wanting to startle her badly. Lotte swerved around, clutching the copy of Jane Eyre that she had just picked up to her heart. On the inside, Erik smiled to himself. Didn't she know how adorable she looked when she was startled?

"Hi" Her reply was short and uncomfortable.

"I brought you some dinner," He gestured to the plate and glass "I assumed you would be hungry after our long day."  
Lotte didn't say anything and set the . She then simply stared at the plate. It was a cheddar and turkey sandwich, a sugar cookie, and a glass of milk. Her stomach growled, making her press a hand against it, as if it would stop that way.

"I didn't do anything to it, my dear." Erik quietly coaxed her, seeing the worry on his Lotte's face. "You are going to be fine."  
Lotte hesitantly stepped back and sat on the edge on the bed. Erik beamed at her and handed her the plate. Lotte let it lay on her lap as she silently took a sip of the cold milk.

"Do you enjoy your room?" Erik asked as he stared at her while she took a bite if the sandwich, fascinated by how daintily she ate.  
Lotte said nothing.

"I was planing on getting you some clothes tomorrow. Doesn't that sound nice?" Erik said brightly. Then he frowned. She still wasn't speaking. And now she was shaking like a leaf! What was wrong with her?

"Please," He begged, now staring more intensely at her. Lotte was wide eyed and stared up at him as he loomed over her. "Say something!"

"It's... nice," Lotte said in a timid voice, not wanting to make him angry. Erik relaxed and smiled at her as if they were great friends and not a kidnapper and his victim. Lotte didn't feel hungry anymore since Erik was still staring at her intensely. She gingerly moved the plate and glass off her lap. Lotte decied to look at something else, not wanted wanting to look at his piercing gaze. Her eyes fell upon the violin once more. Erik fellowed her hard stare at and smiled widely. She must want to play!

"Go ahead," He urged, startling her. Lotte bit her lip in confusion, not understanding what he meant.

I know you would to want play a violin," Erik continued as he stood and picked up the violin. "And since you don't have yours, I thought you would like to use my Stradivarius."

"A S-s-stradivarius? A real, genuine Stradivarius?" Lotte stammered, her eyes wide. She knew about the famous Stradivarius violins made by Antonio Stradivari like every other violinist in the world. Never had she ever imagined she be able to see one, none the less touch it.

"Of course it's genuine," He laughed lightly, fascinated by the glimmer in her eyes as she looked at the violin. He knew she would love and appreciate the violin as much as himself. "I had authenticated after I bought it."

"Were did you get it?"

"At a auction, anonymously of course. I got it a few years ago after I became a recluse composer. It's known as the Solomon, Ex-Lambert Stradivarius of 1729."

"It's beautiful..." Lotte gazed at it longingly. She was amazed at the superb arching in the violin. He held it out to her, cradling with his hands.

"Play..." Erik whispered. Lotte shook her head and moved backwards on the bed.

"I can't,"

"Why not?" Erik demanded in a almost strained tone. He wanted her to play it, no, needed her to play the violin.

"I don't want to harm it," Was her innocent reply. Erik gave a soft chuckle and carefully set the violin and it's bow in her lap. He gently took both of her hands and made one support the neck and the other hold the back.

"I trust you," He calmly, barely containing his excitement. He knew Lotte couldn't deny her desire of music.  
Lotte bit her lip. She wanted to play badly. God, she needed to play. In the end, she decided to play one piece. Just one. After all, what harm could one little piece of music do. She slowly lifted the violin and let her chin rest upon the chin rest. Lotte closed eyes and took a deep sniff of the freshly rosined bow as she prepared to play.

"Posture," Masque's voice made her eyes flutter open. Lotte blinked and nodded, noticing that she was slumping. Erik was at her side now and pressing one hand on her back, making her sit up straight. While Erik was in bliss at their small contact, Lotte hated it and wished that her Erik was the one correcting her posture like he used to do in their lessons.

"What are you going to play?"

"Pachelbel's Canon in D Major" Lotte replied without hesitation. He nodded, pleased with her choice. Lotte shut her eyes and began to play, letting the music wash over her. Erik was in awe at the emotion she put into her music. For some reason, it seemed like it had a bittersweet undertone to it, though Erik ignored this. Lotte never noticed him. She was already wrapped up in the music, remembering that day...

She remembered how hard it rained that day. She could see herself as an eight year old, tightly grippingy her fathers hand as they stared as the freshly buried grave, both of the soaking. The mourners had left the ceremony a few minutes ago before the rain got hard, murmuring words of sympathy. They had still stayed though, as if they couldn't move away from the grave.

"Daddy?" Lotte asked in a shaky voice "I miss Mommy..."

"I do too, honey" Jeff looked down at his quavering little girl. "But she is in your heart still."  
The younger version of Lotte nodded, wiping escaping tears from her eyes with her small fists.

"I wish she was here" Was the little girl's reply. Her dad quietly sighed and picked her in his arms. She naturally wrapped her twig-like arms around his neck.

"Let's go home," He finally said. The soaking wet girl simply rested her head against her father's shoulder. Jeff took this as a yes and slowly trudged off to their car which was just a few minutes away from the graveyard. They didn't look back...

Lotte held the last note, still remembering that rainy day. Her eyes where still closed, as if it would keep her away from the sight that she would see when she opened her eyes. Then, she felt something. A rather cold, hard thing pressed to her mouth. There was also something pressing on her back. And it made her feel like she couldn't breathe. It almost felt like... Lotte's eyes quickly opened. What she saw it front of her made her still carefully drop the violin and bow onto the bed.

Erik Masque had wrapped his arms around her tightly and was kissing her.

**Written by Little Luxa**

**Luxa: Did you know that the the Solomon, Ex-Lambert Stradivarius of 1729 is real? On 23 February 2007 a demonstration performance of the Solomon, Ex-Lambert by violinist Ruth Palmer was held for the press launch for the auction by Christie's. The violin sold for $2.728 million on 2 April 2007 to an anonymous bidder represented by violin buying agent Ric Heinl. Cool, huh?**

**Readers: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run around screaming, waving there hands*  
**

**Javert as he strangles Valjean: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Valjean: AHHHHHHHHHH *cough* HHHHHHHHH!**

**Rose: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *spins around in the authoress chair*  
**

**Emily: Damm you, Pachelbel, Damm you!**

**Luxa: Er... I didn't expect those reactions to me leaving...**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Luxa: *shouts over all the screaming* Come on Emily and Javert, we are going to Chicago!**

**Javert: I thought we where going to L.A.?**

**Luxa: We are but we go to Chicago for one week, I come back home for a day and Emily goes home, then I go to L.A. without her. So thats two weeks.  
**

**Javert: But I am going to L.A. _and_ Chicago?**

**Luxa: Yep!**

**Javert: God, save me!**

**Luxa: Bye everyone! see ya sometime soon! Reviews are nice! *gives a sorta sad smile as she waves goodbye and then drags Javert and a still seething Emily out***

**LadyCavalier: *starts to cry***


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: Little Luxa and RoseLoveHeartBeating do not own POTO**

**~We thank you all for the reviews and comments, let the story proceed~**

Chapter 46 – Phantom and Goblin King…Friends?

"Um…are you sure we're going the right way?" It was dark, murky, and stinky in the sewer system. Not to mention, Erica was getting claustrophobic. She, Erik, Nadir, Jeff, Rin, Richard, and even Raoul were mucking about in the disgusting water. "Positive, Miss Erica," Nadir reassured her. "I've taken this route before."

"When?" Raoul asked, shocked that anyone would want to go through all this.

"…I lost the key once," the dark-skinned man muttered, causing Rin and Erica to emit giggles.

"How much further?" Erik demanded, not in any mood for games. Since Lotte had sent Rin her last text, he had been as anxious as a cat, prowling like a lion.

"Just another two or three turns," Nadir responded, sneaking a look at Erica. He couldn't help but be worried about the girl. She looked like one who attracted trouble.

"Curse that wretched Goblin King," Erik hissed.

"I do resent that." Everyone yelped, spinning around to see Jareth floating behind them, hands on hips, an eyebrow raised.

"You!" Erik growled, ready to pounce.

"Yes, me," Jareth scoffed, fixing the collar of his elaborate jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked, wary of the mysterious figure. "

More importantly, who are you?" Jeff added. "…and why are you floating?"

"You don't think I'm going to join you all down there, do you?" he said, turning his nose away to cover it. "Still…it doesn't smell half as bad as the Bog…"

"Answer them, you little pixie man," snapped the Phantom.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend who's going to help you?" pouted Jareth.

"Help?" Nadir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"YAY! Jareth's gonna help us!" Erica exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"Oh dear," the Goblin King and Phantom muttered simultaneously, smacking their faces.

"That was weird," Rin commented.

"If you really want to help, just go away!" Erik yelled.

"SHH!" Nadir hissed. "We're not so far away, they might hear us!"

"Why are you helping?" Rin asked, trying to be reasonable.

"I saw what happened after I left and…well, let's say, Sarah wasn't happy," he said, scratching the back of his neck bashfully.

"No, I wasn't."

"SARAH!" Jareth cried, shocked as his girlfriend came sloshing through the disgusting water.

"COOLNESS!" Rin and Erica squealed, jumping up and down.

"SHH!" Nadir hissed once more. "Shut up! All of you!" Ignoring Nadir, Sarah looked at Erik and said,

"Look, I couldn't help but find out about this situation and I felt like we should help. Kidnapping is NOT an attractive way to get a girl unless if she wants to be…" She gave Jareth a look, making him scuff his foot in the air. "So, please, let us help."

Erik gazed at Sarah Williams for a moment, thinking how much she and Lotte were alike. Nodding, he said, "Very well…thank you."

"Sure," Sarah replied. "Now, let's get outta this muck."

"Finally," Nadir sighed. "This way…"

"Oh, bother," Jareth sighed. "How about I make this easier for us?"

"Easier?" Jeff asked, confused. Conjuring a crystal ball from the air, Jareth let it drop, splashing into the dirty liquid mere inches below his feet. The sewers seemed to swirl, spinning with colors and glitter, amazing everyone. In the blink of an eye, they were in a garage, Masque's car parked inside.

"Wow! Nice job, Your Majesty!" Rin grinned.

"AWE-SOME!" Erica cried, only to be hushed by the others. Erik blinked.

"That was…impressive."

"Not as impressive as seducing a girl just by singing to her," Jareth smirked. "I saw your movie, Mr. Phantom."

"Oh," Erik stammered.

"Wait…you're the REAL Phantom?" Jeff asked, his jaw dropping.

"Um…" Erik felt frozen. Now he had to explain to Jeff… "

Oh, you needn't know that," Jareth stated, blowing a crystal bubble Jeff's way. In a flash, Jeff blinked.

"…were we talking about something?"

"Retrieving your daughter," Jareth informed him.

"Right," Jeff nodded, the past five seconds forgotten. "Let's go."

Looking back, Erik murmured, "You have my thanks…"

"We can talk later," Jareth grinned. Sarah shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling you two are going to be close friends…" Sneaking ahead, Nadir looked around as they entered the house, Erica by his side.

"Now be careful. He set up some-" An alarm went off, beeping at once. Looking down, Erica grimaced when she noted that she stepped onto a colored line on the floor.

"…oops?"

"Trap," Nadir sighed. "Oh well…prepare yourselves, everyone. This could get very ugly…"

**Rose: Hi guys! we got a postcard today! *Holds it up, it show a picture of Javert and Luxa walking down a busy sidewalk as Luxa tries to chase a pigeon***

It says:

**_Hi everyone! I miss you all so much! I had so much fun in Chicago, but I really miss my wonderful authoress chair and waffles. By the time you guys read this, Javert and I will be on our way to L. A. YAYZ! Can't wait to get back and talk to you crazy people!  
_**

**Lots o luv,**

**Luxa and Javert (and Emily!)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: Little Luxa and RoseLoveHeartBeating do not own POTO**

**~We thank you all for the reviews and comments, let the story proceed~**

Chapter 47 – A Rescue Where Cruelty is Displayed

Lotte was frozen, her eyes large as she saw the masked face before her. Masque actually had the nerve to kiss her! Her body became flaming red as she used the violin to shove the man away from her. His eyes snapped open, hurt.

"Lotte, I-" "GET AWAY!" she screamed, setting the musical instrument to the floor as she jumped off of the bed. "You may have me as your prisoner, but I will NEVER love you the way I love MY Erik! The REAL Phantom of the Opera!"

A frown began to grow on his lips, his hands clenched. "If that's how it's going to be…"

Suddenly, the sounds of beeping and shrieks rang out in the air. This made the man spin around, his eyes narrowing.

"It appears we have guests…"

**~POTO~**

"Great, nice work, Erica," Rin huffed, face-palming herself.

"I didn't mean it," Erica squeaked.

"Never mind that," Raoul said, stepping into the threshold, giving a heroic pose. "Let us find Miss Silverman."

Erik gave Raoul a look and for a moment, the Viscounte almost thought he would lasso him, but all the Phantom did was nod his thanks. The rag-tag group stood together now, huddled in Masque's elaborately decorated living room.

"Should we split up?" Sarah asked.

"No – if we split up, there might be a chance that you'll run into booby traps," Nadir warned her. "If we stay together, we have a better chance of surviving!"

"Hey, Mr. Goblin King," Richard said, turning around. "Any chance you have- huh?"

Perched on Sarah's shoulder was a snow-white barn owl with mismatched eyes. He gave the man a wink and remained silent and calm. "

Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Spinning in unison, the group looked to see Masque at the top of the stairs, holding Lotte hostage with a knife to her neck.

"NO!" Jeff cried.

"LOTTE!"

"Dad," Lotte whimpered.

"RELEASE HER!" Erik bellowed.

"If you want her…you'll have to fight me for her," Masque replied, an evil gleam in his eyes. Grinding his teeth, Erik gave Masque his own evil look.

"Very well. Release her first."

"As you wish," Masque smirked, shoving Lotte down the steps. Lotte screamed, quickly tumbling down towards them.

"NO!" Jeff cried.

"STOP!" the girls shouted.

"ERIK!" Nadir gasped.

Erik remained in shock, but with a nudge from the owl, awoke from his state and ran to catch her as she fell. When at last in his arms, Lotte groaned, her skull bleeding, her right arm at an unnatural angle, tears sliding down her face.

"Erik…"

"Lotte…no…" whispered the masked man. "I'm so sorry…"

"I…love you…" she croaked, squeezing her eyes and biting her lip as so not to scream.

"Why on earth would you do that!" Sarah shouted, glaring at Masque.

"If I couldn't have her, then I won't let HIM have her either!" Masque snarled."She was supposed to be my angel!"

"Is this…your idea…or treating the girl you love?"

Erik seemed to be concealed in an ominous black aura, holding his beloved closely. "Now," he hissed. "Let it be war upon you!"

As this was going on, Jareth flapped his wings and flew above the people. Using his wings to cover his face, he transformed back into his Fae form and dropped another crystal. In the blink of an eye, they were at the top of the Opera Populaire, the snow covered roof dark and lonely. Rin and Erica blinked.

"What… did he just do?" Rin asked Erica, who also was very confused.

"I brought them back in time. We're currently standing on the Opera theater's roof, about a week after you all took the cast away to the future." Jareth brushed the snow off of his coat and shrugged. "That way, we get a nice background setting while these two Phantoms battle."

Both Eriks were dressed in old-fashion attire, however, Erik was dressed in his tux with matching cape while Masque had on a simple suit, nothing fancy, which ticked him off.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanding motioning at his suit.

"Forget the costumes!" Jeff exploded. "What about-?"

"Erik?" Lotte blinked her green eyes, seeing Erik in his old suit. "Erik…why are you back in your Phantom outfit?"

"Lotte!" Erik cried, embracing her. "How do you feel? Are you all right?"

"I think so," she said, touching her arm. She had been completely healed. Erik glanced back to see a somewhat humble Goblin King.

"Thank you," he whispered. Jareth gave a quaint nod and was surprised by a kiss from Sarah.

"You just won some points, Mister," she smirked.

"Does that mean I get to see Toby again? I do enjoy when he visits me" he asked.

"We'll see."

"NO!" Masque screamed, furious that Erik had gotten Lotte back in one piece. "DAMN YOU! CURSE YOU!"

"Excuse me, but that's his line," Erica stated, pointing at Erik.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE, SHUT UP!" he shouted, making Erica gawk at him. "You little wench! You good for nothing-!"

He stopped, watching her eyes water.

"Did you honestly think I could ever like you that way? You're nothing that I could ever want."

Erica's lips trembled, her eyes watering. "W-why…?"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Lotte screamed. "I HATE YOU!"

"That was _too_ far," Erik growled. "You've no right to say that about Erica!"

"It's no wonder no one likes you," Rin frowned. "So shut up about Erica – she's our friend, and she's-"

"Beautiful just the way she is," Nadir finished, standing protectively beside the girl, wrapping an arm around her. Erica looked at him, surprised. "I can't believe you, Erik."

"I can," Jareth snarled. "He's all of Erik's malicious qualities that Lotte had cleaned away. That's why they differ so much."

"Wow, Jareth, that was deep," Sarah whispered.

"On the contrary, my dear, it's the truth," he answered her. "When Lotte went back in time with her friends, she and Erik fell in love. She was able to withstand all the tests and hardships, not to mention that nasty temper of his, and they came out as good as gold. They are, in a sense, inseparable."

The two Eriks glared at one another, one surrounded by allies, friends, and the girl he loved, the other alone and consumed with despairing hatred.

"Lotte, get behind me," Erik said softly. She shook her head, cling to him.

"No. Erik…"

"It will be all right, Lotte," he said, carefully helping her up and letting her father take her away.

"I promise you I won't let anything like this happen again." Drawing his sword, he felt a strange object around his waist. He recognized it at once – his Punjab lasso! Instantly making a mental note to himself to thank the Goblin King later, he stepped forward, his cape swishing dramatically.

"Let's finish this, Masque."

**Written by RoseLoveHeartBeating**

**Rin: OMOG! **

**Richard: *hugs Rin***

**Erik: HE WILL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! *goes on screaming and ranting*  
**

**Erica: *squeaks* He said I was beautiful... *swoons*  
**

**Nadir: *looks down and shuffles his feet***

**Jeff: I sorta feel like this is a really messed up dream but it isn't...**

**Sarah: Well, I hope this is a good showdown**

**Jareth: *magically pulls out a bag of popcorn* Want some, my dear?**

**Sarah: Oh, yes please! *takes a handful***

**Lotte: *cries* Why does all the bad stuff happen to me?**

**Raoul: Why are I here?**

**Rose: Well, I think that was an epically crazy chapter. Review and please-**

***Door loudly creaks open, revealing Luxa wearing Minnie Mouse ears and a very grumpy Javert holding all her suitcases***

**Luxa: HONEY, I'M HOME!**

***All the character and reviewers tackle her***

**Luxa: Ow?  
**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I HAS RETURNED! ...but we still don't own Phantom. phooey.  
**

**Maxniss Everide: I'm back! I've missed you! *gives her a giant hug* Gotta luv J/S moments! SQUEE!  
**

**phantombuggo: Jareth and Sarah forever! YAYZ!**

**Mrs. JustinBeeebir123: No doubt he would stalk the entire opera house on Facebook...**

**PatonxJulia****: Someone's excited for the fight!**

**Lady Cavalier: FOR FAUST'S SAKE CALM DOWN! Look, my dear reviewer, I luv ya very much but you to calm down! Now, I didn't mean to chrush all of Re-Erik's dreams. It just happened along the way as we wrote the story. I am not that sick to leave them there... or am I? Muhahaha! As for the brain numbing... I haven't gone back to my "institution"yet (hahaha) but I need you to stop numbing. Okay? *stares at Lady as she yells 'Numb!' over and over again* LADY CAVALIER IF YOU DON"T STOP YOU WILL NEVER EVER GET TO SEE THE PRESENT I AM MAKING YOU! ...oh fudge, I shouldn't have said that...  
**

**Saharay1****: That was awesome! *yells it outloud and into Nadir's ear, scaring the crap out of him* LET THE BATTLE OF TRUE EPICNESS...and love...BEGIN!**

**Axelion Night: I missed you too!**** I'm glad your not dead anymore *smacks Re-Erik on the head* My trip was wonderful! I spent 14 hours straight at Disneyland! Weeeeeee!  
**

**BamYurrDead****: Hi Bam Erik! *gives him a peck on the cheek* Sorry about Magpie chilling with Lou... Can I ask why Lotte keeps on talking in third person ever since she came back from your lesson? Well, I don't know why she is, but please ask her to stop then next time you two have a lesson. Oh, and tell Bam when she wakes up that I missed her very much! I love you Bam Erik! *gives him another kiss on the cheek before slipping him her cellphone number on a piece of purple paper into his cape pocket* Bye! *whispers* call me!**

**crazyone256****: Well, Hi. It's me! _Erica and Nadir sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..._ tee hee!  
**

**EriksNewLove****: Meh. Sure. Go get him.  
**

Chapter 48- Devil take the hindmost

Masque quickly drew his sword, gritting his teeth. A strong wind started to blow, making Erik's cape flutter in the wind and snow fly. A rather harsh laugh came out of Masque's mouth.

"Yes, let us finish this. Though, I believe there should be a few rules..." He said, letting his pass from one hand to another.

"Rules?" Rin asked confused. She was next to Richard, clasping his hand tightly as they watched the scene unfold.

"Yes, rules. Don't you agree there should be a few rules to make this fight fair?" Masque sneered, now staring hungrily out of the corner of his eye at Lotte, who was tightly hugging her father and whispering something that sounded like an 'I love you' to him. Erik growled softly when noticed where Masque's gaze.

"I want to hear these so called rules before I agree to anything, Masque."

"Very well, Phantom. First of all, the one who wins by disarming the other receives her." He hadn't even said who 'her' was, but all knew who she was. Lotte. Masque continued. "I believe that sounds fair, hmm? If you win and disarm me, I'll leave all of you alone. I'll vanish and never be a worry in your little heads ever again. But if I disarm you first..."

"You want her, forever." Nadir said out loud, his eyes widening as he realized this, causing him to tightening his grip on Erica's waist so tight that she fell out of the almost dreamy haze she was in.

"Precisely, Nadir." Masque maliciously grinned, as he and Erik started to circle each other again. "She would be mine." Lotte broke out of her father's embrace and stared at him, horrified that there was a possibility that she be forced to with the madman as long as she lived and never see her father, friends, or her Erik ever again..

"Wait, you said that what the first rule." Raoul spoke up, for once, which surprised everyone.

"Yeah, that's right." Erica said nodding

"What's the second rule?" Sarah demanded.

"No interference. Magical or not." Masque ignored the roar of disapproval from everyone and the dark scowl that he got from Jareth and spoke directly to Erik, looking at him straight in the eye. "It would just be you and me, fighting without any interruptions."

"Ha! Like Erik would ever agree to those ru-" Rin was cut off by Erik himself.

"I accept," Erik replied sharply, rage covered his face. He had to do this, for if he did, he and his Lotte would be free from this nightmare. That, and his burning desire to murder Masque in cold blood.

"Erik, are you mad!" Erica yelped.

Erik looked back, seeing all the people surrounding him. Nadir and the bubbly Erica, a rather confused Raoul, Richard and worried Rin, Jeff, Sarah and a grumpy Jareth. He finally look at Lotte straight in the eye, hoping she would understand what he needed to do. Her eyes were full of tears, but she nodded her head and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

"Well, since you accept the rules," Masque smirked "Let us fight."

"Swear it," Jareth interrupted "Swear that they'll be free if Erik wins."

"I swear," Masque smiled tightly, while his eyes icy.

"Enough talking," Erik brandished his sword, pointing it at the other Erik's heart, "Let's fight."  
Masque, lashed out quickly, startling the bystanders. But Erik blocked the blow with a swift movement of his own sword.

The two began their deadly dance, twirling and lunging at one another as they hopped about in the snow. Lotte bit her lip in anxiety, her fingers curled around her father's hand. "Erik...please..."

Masque could see nothing but red fury before him as he lashed out at Erik. He HAD to win! He wanted - NEEDED - Lotte...  
She was the only one who was close enough to be just like his beloved Emma...  
He could still remember finding out about her death, how shock and angry he was, tears flowing down his face as he watched her go into the ground on her funeral. He hated everyone since that day, only Nadir had come close to be coming his friend, but now...

"Erik?"

Masque froze, his eyes large as he heard the voice. Turning his head, he saw Emma standing by the statue of Apollo, her eyes large with surprise. "Erik, what are you doing?" she asked, appalled.

"Emma?" he gasped.

At this, everyone gawked at him, looking from the statue to Masque, then back at the statue.

"Um... anyone know who's Emma?" Richard whispered, as so not to get Masque's attention.

"That was his girlfriend," Lotte whispered back, her eyes still on Masque. "He chose me because I look just like her...she's dead though..."

Erik remained in his defensive stance, his sword still brandished. He had no clue why Masque was acting this way, but he did not want to be fooled. He had seen actors, and he himself was considered a great actor, so he knew that if Masque was faking it, and he fell for it, it could cost him dearly. So he stood there, slowly advancing behind the man with his weapon at the ready if the man attacked.

"Erik, why must you always end up fighting?" Emma shook her head.

"Emma, I..." he stammered, slowly walking to her.

Erica watched with eyes as large as snickerdoodles and whispered, "How come he's talking to a statue?"

"He's not."

Everyone nearly jumped at the sound of Jareth's voice echoing in their heads. "He's hallucinating," he explained, giving the man a bored look. "He thinks he sees his dead fiance...if he keeps this up he'll topple over the side."

"And you won't stop him?" Sarah asked through her mind, an eyebrow raised, surprised that she could also talk in her mind.

Putting his hands up in defense, he answered her mentally, "He told me not to get involved, so I can't."

"Forget about this, Erik," Emma called to him, her arms outstretched. "Come back to me."

"Emma..." he whispered, dropping the sword and reaching out to her. "I love you..." Suddenly, she vanished, and there he was, tipping over the roof of the opera house. "NO!" he roared, snatching the ledge just in time, hanging by his fingertips.

By now, everyone was surrounding the ledge, shocked and skittish. "What should we do?" Rin asked, looking at all her friends.

Masque, losing his grip, looked up and saw a set of green eyes. "Emma...?"

"No."

Lotte's face, so similar to his love's, was now overlapped by a face very much like his own. Erik glared down at Masque and said, "She's Lotte...and I have won."

Lotte felt somewhat hollow inside. Masque looked so tired and sad to her. His dreams were broken and crushed. He understood now. She was not Emma and she couldn't become her for him.

Lotte finally understood why he became so pressed to have her. Masque had always wanted to protect her. He thought if he had kept Emma safe that she wouldn't have died in the car crash. Since she looked so much like Emma, he must have thought that he had finally gotten a second chance. That he could save Emma from death and live a life with her happily. But Emma was dead. She was Lotte. And this drove the despairing man to insanity.  
Erik was now blocking her view of him, but she could feel his eyes still searching for her green ones. All he wanted was someone to love him, was that to hard to ask? She didn't think so.

Lotte looked at her friends, they all stared at Masque with expressionless faces or ones with pity on them.

"Please, Emma..."

Lotte looked over Erik's shoulder. Masque's fingers were slipping, but he wasn't very panicked. He seemed... defeated. Masque had excepted his fate that he was going die alone and unloved.

"Lotte? What are you doing?" Lotte could faintly hear Erik asking her as she brushed past him. Masque looked up at her, confused as why she was standing above him.

Lotte silently gulped, wondering if she was doing the right thing, as she reached out her small hand to him.

He tightly grasped onto it.

She pulled him up.

**Written by Little Luxa _and_ Roseloveheartbeating**

**Luxa: Now before any of you complain, I now it's called Devil take the hindmost... and that I should have made them sing the song because it is an awesome song  
**

**Rose: Then why did we call the chapter that?**

**Luxa: *shrugs* I don't know!**

**Rose: Should should we get on to the _real _news?**

**Luxa: Yeah! I think we should!**

**Rose: Ok then. At the end of the chapter, we are now going to 'interview the cast' in the ANs**

**Luxa: We will tell you who we are going to question in the AN before that one**

**Rose: Then, in the reviews you can give questions to them and they will reply to them!**

**Luxa: See? its just that easy!**

**Rose: In chapter 49 we will talk to our lovable trio-**

**Luxa: Lotte, Erica and Rin!**

**Rose: I wanted to say that!**

**Luxa: Sorry...**

**Rose: Never mind... now tell us in your reviews this time what questions you want to ask the lovely trio. Until next time!**

**Luxa: BYE! *pauses for a moment then whispers* Hey, Rose?**

**Rose: What?**

**Luxa: Do you wanna go buy a unicorn?**

**Rose: Uh... sure?**

**Luxa: YAYZ! Lets go! *drags her off*  
**


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: _Do we own Erik? No we don't own Erik! Do we own Sarah? No we don't own Sarah! Do we own Jareth? No we don't own Jareth! DooDooDoo We didn't own Phantom or Labyrinth_! Yeah!  
**

**Alexanne****: Maybe there will be another Erik POV... who knows? Not I! And it was Masque yelling at Erica... the jerk. Sorry for confusing you!**

**Axelion Night****: I am glad you like our twisted ways!**

**PatonxJulia****: They are the best two song in that musical byfar... though I do love Till I Hear You Sing :3**

**Lady Cavalier: Oh Lady, you and your long reviews always make my day! I shall put color into all of our lives due to the fact that I am going to school now too... Yep, in this version orginal Erik is sorta... Raoul-like? I woke up in the middle of the night thinking that... then laughed for a long time! You will just have to wait and see who gets a happy ending so stop going at depressed and bittersweet! Now... about that present... I finally am half done with it! It's taking me forever due to the fact that I am writing 3 other phanphics but its gettng there! *wipes away Lady's drool* Now go read the story, you crazy girl!**

**Alihob Gilman****: I am so glad you enjoy our writing! It makes me feel so warm inside to hear you call it pure genius! :) We have all kinds of waffles and cookies! Want one?  
**

**crazyone256****: Poor fop and his shiny hair... what? He isn't _that_ bad! *runs away from a crazy Kathy*  
**

**Maxniss Everide: Thank you for all your question! They shall be answered in the lower A.N.! :D**

**BamYurrDead****: *blushes at Erik's comments* I agree with Bam that chivalry isn't dead... and that spamalot is awesome! *doges the flying cows* Now Bam Erik, as much as I... *blushes then very quietly says* _love_ you, I have too many creepers following me... and I don't think Bam would be happy if I stole you from her. *leans forward to kiss Bam's Erk to the lips when she freezes* Oh my god! It's the knights of Ni! *starts to run a away as they chase after her* Bye? AHHHH!  
**

Chapter 49- Their first kiss, a man's grief, and her decision

Masque was just a heap on the floor looking weak and pitiful as he sobbed on the top of the opera house roof. Lotte was on the ground next to him, one hand pressed on his quivering back. The others just stood in the background, frozen in shock that Lotte had saved her kidnappers life. She moving her hand back and forth on his back in a soothing way, as if she was trying to calm him down.

"Please, Take us back to the house." Lotte said, breaking the silence. She didn't direct the statement at anyone, but Jareth merely nodded and snapped his fingers, making a crystal ball appear in his hand. It slid through his fingers and smashed into the roof. The scenery blurred into different colors and glitter. Finally the room stop swirling.

"Where the French toast are we?" Erica asked, looking around. Nadir shrugged, not ever recalling being in here before.

"I believe, we are in a bedroom of some sort at Masque's house." Jareth quietly said. The group looked around. They where in some bedroom that was lavishly decorated but had no windows or doors.

"What hellish kinda bedroom is this?" Rin muttered

"At least it's well decorated and that bed! It's like, so gorgeous!" They all stared at Raoul as soon as he said it. Raoul took this as a sign to shut up. Lotte finally looked up and shivered. They were back in the bedroom that Masque had placed her in after the kidnapping.

"There is a door, right there" Lotte pointed to the wall where the hidden door lay. "It should be unlocked now."

Sarah pushed on it, and sure enough, the door opened leading to a hallway. At the end of the hallway was the stairs Masque held a knife up to Lotte's throat just less than half an hour before.

"Wow, it's just like the labyrinth, full of surprises." Sarah commented and then exited through the doorway, wanting to get out of the house.

"Yeah, but the labyrinth is awesome... and really glittery." Rin stated as she left, holding onto Richards arm.

"There's no glitter here though!" Raoul loudly shouted as he sorta galloped out, damaging the eardrums of both Erica and Nadir, who was right next to her.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Raoul." He grumbled, making Erica giggle. Nadir sadly glanced at his old friend who was still in a heap before he slowly started to leave. He stopped, though, when he felt a tap on his back. Nadir turned around to see Erica, blushing and looking at him now rather shyly.

"I wanted to thank to for standing up for me... and for saying I was beautiful." Erica said very quietly, moving a little closer to him.

"It was nothin-" Nadir stopped speaking as soon he felt Erica's lips lightly touch his cheek.

"It meant a lot to me," Erica stated as she moved back.

Suddenly they where crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss until Erica, once again, moved away as she gasped for air.  
Nadir blinked, surprised at what just happened and followed behind a now secretly beaming Erica out.

"Jareth, do you think you could magic us a car or something here so we can get home?"

"Of course Jeff, I suggest you don't sit next to Erica and Nadir though. Something tells me they will be snogging in the car the whole way home... Ugh," Jareth replied as they left the bedroom.

"You also need to explain what on earth has been happening the past few days because I am still rather confused..." Jeff's voice edventually faded out.

Lotte, Erik, and Masque were alone.

"We should go," Erik murmured, breaking the silence. His held his hand out to Lotte, who was still crouched next to the trembling Masque. She looked at him, her eyes rather misty. Lotte slowly nodded and reached for his hand, grasping it tightly. Erik easily pulled her up, but was caught off guard when she rushed into his arm and buried her face into his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and savoring the moment.

God, he had missed her so much.

He slowly let go of her after a few moments. With one arm still on her waist, Erik silently led her out through the doorway. It was over. He had won. Lotte was safe. And nothing, he swore, would ever happen like this again.  
They reached the stairs when Lotte heard him whisper.

"Please, come back... Emma... Lotte... Please?" Masque whispered before another soft cry was emitted. Lotte froze, feeling guilty. She couldn't leave the unfortunate grieving man without a word. Could she? Wasn't she better then that? Any other person would leave instantly, wanting the nightmare to end as soon as they could. But... she felt in her heart that she was some to blame. That it was her fault somehow and that she could help him. Maybe she could convince him to leave the conutry or something...

"Lotte, are you alright?" Erik voice was full of concern as he asked her. Lotte turned to him.

"I-I-I need to go back to him, for a moment." She said quietly, making her decision, not looking into Erik eyes. She was worried that he would hate her for ever thinking such a thing like this. Lotte could feel Erik lifting her chin so he could look her in the eye.

"I don't want to lose you again," He had a pained looked on his face, clearly he wanted to be far away from here.

"I just need to tell him some things. I will come back though." Lotte peeled off Erik's mask, dropping it on the floor. She put a hand on the deformed side of his face. "I could never leave you for good. Never. I love you too much to do so."

"I love you" Erik said with an almost desperate tone in his voice, as if he feared she would leave him alone forever.

"I love you too, Erik." She then paused for a moment, "Erik, I know this isn't the place or time for this, but... when did you fall in love with me?"

His body relaxed a little at the question, he then lovingly stared at her for a long time before saying;  
"I cannot fix on the hour, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun."

This made Lotte softly laugh.

"Oh my darling Erik, did you really just quote Pride and Prejudice? A romance novel?"

"Yes my dear, I do believe I did just quote the literary character, Mr. Darcy."

"I can't believe you read that book!"

"I hear for two little birdies that it was one of your favorites, so, I decided to pick it up and read it..." He gave her a small smile, putting a loose curl of her hair back behind her ear.

Oh I love you, you strange and wonderful man." She whispered and kissed him, "I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll stay here and wait for you forever if I have too..." He vowed.

She smiled and turned around to face the now barely open door of the bedroom. And walked. It seemed to take her a long time to get there even though it was just a few dozen feet away at the most. The door opened easily.

Lotte took a deep breath and walked in.

**Written by Little Luxa**

**Luxa:Yeah.. it was sorta a filler *shrugs* but now... It's question time!**

**Erica: YAYZ!**

**Rin: Yay!**

**Lotte: *rolls her eyes* Oh joy...**

L**uxa: Alright! These questions are from Maxniss Everide! What's your favorite mythological creature?**

**Erica: Unicorns! I use to have an pretend one name Rosey!**

**Rin: I must say I am fond of goblins... not the Labyrinth kind Erica, so stop squealing.**

**Lotte: Cats.**

***everyone stares at her***

**Lotte: What? Fine, I know cats are not very mythological... Um a Phoenix I guess**

**Luxa: Do you also like The Chronicles of Narnia books and/or movies?**

**Erica: I luv the talking Lion in the movies! I didn't know they were books though...**

**Rin:*smiles fondly* I use to read the stories when I was a little kid.**

**Lotte: I have never read or seen them**

**Rin: FOR SHAME, LOTTE! FOR SHAME!**

**Luxa: Ok... that's not weird... If any of you were to go on a sugar high, what would that look like?**

**Rin: Can I just answer these?**

**Luxa: Um? Sure?**

**Rin: When Erica is on a sugar high... she is effing scary. She just goes bonkers, flying off the walls and screaming. It ain't pretty. I think one of these the girl will kill someone when she is so hyper. I, myself am rather quiet when I do so, but I just twitch a lot and mutter. Strange, I know. Lotte though... I have never seen it happen to her.**

**Lotte: That is because I am smart and know I'd do something insane like kill someone if I had too much sugar...**

**Erica: SUGAR? WHERE!**

**Luxa: Wow... *facepalm* back to questions... Favorite smell... Least favorite smell?**

**Erica: I luv the smell of frosting and I don't like air freshener!**

**Rin: I like the smell of fresh cut grass but I don't like the smell of burnt toast. *turns to Lotte* Frosting has a smell?**

**Lotte: I guess it does now. I enjoy the smell of roses *blushes* and I now hate the smell of chloroform *shudders*  
**

**Luxa: Poor girl... last question from Maxniss! Would any of you happen to be guilty of owning a Leroux Erik plushie? If so, have any of your friends attempted to sit on him?**

**Erica: Umm... *sinks lower into her chair*  
**

**Lotte: Who the french toast is Leroux?**

**Rin: I have a Leroux plushie! And yes, *glares at Erica* someone has sat on it...**

**Erica: heheheh?**

**Luxa: Alright! I am gonna let you go but I have one more question for you. It's from me... What do think will happen in the end?**

**Lotte: the end of what?**

**Erica: I think the end of the world will be when we get taken over by Robo-ninja vampires! **

**Rin: If we are talking about this story... I just hope it's a happy ending**

**Luxa: Well, thanks for answering the questions... but I need Erica to answer a few on her own**

**Lotte and Rin: BYE! *leave***

**Luxa: Ok Erica! These questions are from Lady Cavalier. Ready?**

**Erica: YEAH!**

** Luxa:Ever read fanfiction?**

**Erica: I have and I enjoy it alot! I used pretend when it's Erik/Oc that I am the Oc! *sighs* But now I don't like any more then a friend and there is another guy in my life now... *pauses* Have you ever noticed this is sorta like a fanfic?**

** Luxa: * smiles* No, I haven't...At the end of the movie, do you shout at Christine/wept? **

**Erica: I do both. Everytime. *goes on a long loud rant about Christine*  
**

**Luxa: Have you ever seen the deleted scene/song 'No One Would Listen'? Didn't it make you want to hug him so BADLY? **

**Erica: I have. I really wanna hug him too and it makes me wannna- WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *cries all over Luxa for ten minutes*  
**

**Luxa: Urm... *gives her a tissue* What is yours and Rin's opinion on LND?**

**Erica: I LOVE LND! It's is so wonderful and sad! I always sing along!**

***Rin runs in***

**Rin:**** NOT LND! *starts to rant again* REALLY MEG? REALLY? NOT ONLY ARE YOU CRAZY AND 'IN LOVE' WITH OUR ERIK BUT YOU HAD TO TRY TO KILL THEIR SON AND KILL THEN YOUR BEST FRIEND INSTEAD? AND COME ON ERIK! YOU SHOULD HAVE PUNJABED HER, NOT ASKED HER TO PUT THE GUN DOWN. WHAT THE HELL MADAM GIRY? WHAT. THE. HELL.? DID YOU PEOPLE-  
**

**Luxa: Calm down! We already heard this rant in the A.N. of chapter 37. We all know you hate it Rin so just shut up *shoves her out of the room*  
**

**Luxa: Last question... *scowls* WHAT IS LUXA'S PRESENT FOR ME?**

**Erica: Oh! You mean-*is shoved out of the room***

**Luxa: We are not answering that question. Than you very much. **

**Reviews are nice! In your reviews, this time give questions for Re-Erik and... me? Oh boy! I don't think this will end well...  
**


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't own Phantom and...  
**

**I hate myself.**

**Yes, this is your horrid authoress, who should die... Luxa. Now let's make this clear to all of you:**

**I am not a happy writer today.**

**In fact, I am in a terrible mood. A mood where someone might just be murdered because she is so pissed off and upset.  
**

**Why you may ask? Well, lets just say that someone (me) writes all of her chapters on her ipod. Now one lovely day, right after midnight, this person (me), jumped for joy. Why did this person jump for joy? Well, she had just finished a chapter for M.S.K., a oneshot present for a reviewer, and _chapter 50 of this story_**

**That was a few weeks ago.**

**After I had finished writing, I went to bed. When I woke up in the morning, my ipod had shut down and deleted everything.**

**Yes, _everything_.**

**Of course, after I got my my ipod fixed, I started to re-write everything. I started with chapter fifty. It wasn't as good as the first one but I was already half way done with second version and transfered it from my ipod to my computer due to the fact that I was worried that it would be deleted again. So after transfering it, I went to get a drink. While that happened, my cat jumped onto my keyboard.**

**..._and she deleted all of version two_**

**I went a little insane after that.**

**And now we have come full circle. Version three of chapter fifty. Yep, so.. I ask you all to forgive me for this. I beg that Lady forgives me for how long its going to take for me to re-write her present. I beg all of my real life friends to forgiving me for being really stressed and grumpy for being writing and re-writing all the time. Now, Let us get to the chapter. I must say, it isn't as grand as the first two versions but it moved me to a few tears. Now, if you excuse me I think I shall hang myself...**

**Ever yours,**

**L.**

Chapter 50- No one is alone**  
**

Masque was now sitting on the bed, hunched over, making Lotte unable to see him. He was shaking like a leaf, his breath erratic. She walked towards him, not even making a sound. He looked so broken.

"Masque," She breathed his name out as she sat down down on the foot of the bed with him. Masque didn't look up at her. Lotte frowned, surprised that he hadn't moved. Maybe, she thought, maybe she should be a little gentler with this approach. Lotte took another breath and tried again. "Erik, I-"

"I realize what I have done to you was... a horrible thing. I... was blind to your true feelings and now I know..." His voice was rather quiet and pained. Masque's shoulder sagged and a aura of hopelessness surround his. He paused for a long time, trying to find the right words to tell the girl next to him. "I know that what I have done to you these past days will never make you ever forgive me no matter whatever I tell you."

He fell silent, still not daring to look up at her as if just looking at her would disgust Lotte. They sat on the bed, neither of them really knew what to say to the other.

"I guess what I am trying to say is... I apologize for everything I have done." Masque finished, dully, sounding tired and hollow as if he was finally excepting the fact that Lotte would never love him the way he did and that she never had. He then covered his face with both of his hand. Lotte blinked. Then tentatively she wrapped both of her arms around him sideways, pulling him into a warm embrace and lying her head onto his shoulder.

"I forgive you, Erik." She whispered, a bittersweet smile was on her face. Masque's eyes widened, startled at her soft touch and her forgiving words. Never had he expected Lotte to forgive him! Masque broke from the girl's hug and stood up in front of her, amazed and for some reason, enraged. How could this angelic girl forgive him? He had kidnapped her and tried to kill the man she truly loved. Yet, she forgave him and held him as if he was a lover or a brother. She ought to hate him. And, in some part of Masque's mind, he wanted Lotte to hate him. He felt he deserved her disgust. Masque was utterly speechless at it all and eventually all he stutter out was a 'Why?'

Lotte didn't answer. 'Why?' was a good question, a question that she didn't really know how to answer. She just starred up at him.

"Why?" Lotte echoed him, wondering the same thing. She took a deep breath, "I didn't want any of this to happen,"

Masque sunk to the floor, kneeling next to Lotte. She continued to speak.

"I never believed you deserved to die for what you had done. And I... understand your grief. But your world isn't over, Erik."

"Yes, it is." He rasped, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm alone now. I don't have Emma. I'm... alone"

Lotte tentatively reached her hand out and placed it on Masque's bare cheek. Slowly, without moving her hand, she lowered herself onto the floor in front of him, their faces close together. Lotte then put her other hand on Masque's masked side of his face. He felt like he couldn't breathe as she started to sing softly.

_"Emma cannot guide you..._  
_Now you're on your own._  
_Only me beside you._  
_Still, you're not alone._  
_No one is alone, truly._  
_No one is alone."_

Masque looked down and the ground between them. She cared about him, this he could tell. It wasn't the way he wished, but she did care about him in some way. Lotte moved one of her hands and slowly her fingers under his mask. Masque made a tiny sound of protest in the back of his throat, not wanting her to see his horrid face. She pried the mask off of his face and looked at him entirely. She look into his deep blue-grey eyes without a scream, flinch, or look of disgust. Lotte didn't even blink, she just softly smiled before she set the mask on the ground and then continued to sing.

_"Sometimes people leave you._  
_Halfway through the wood._  
_Others may decieve you._  
_You decide whats good._  
_You decide alone._  
_But no one is alone..."_

Lotte's voice faded off. She then, ever so softly, kissed Masque's damp tear-soaked cheek. It seemed to Masque as if time stood still. His skin tingled and his whole back quacked as she moved away from him.

"Erik," Lotte's voice woke him up from his dream-like haze. Her voice was serious and firm... Her hands had left his face, making the whole world seem darker and colder. "Erik, listen to me. You have to leave.

"Leave?" He was still slightly dazed.

"Yes, you need to leave the country. People might come after you and arrest you now. No doubt the police has been informed about my kidnapping..." Lotte feared what would happen if they found him. Masque would go to jail for most of his life, no doubt. And she wouldn't

"Where should I go?"

"Europe maybe? Anyways, you have to leave. You have forget about me and... live your life. Change your name, meet people, explore the world. Just, please, stay safe." Lotte stood up and walked to the door, Masque following her behind. Lotte turned her back on him, preparing to leave him for good. Lotte closed her eyes for a minute, taking steady breaths

"Lotte," He called out. She turned towards him, wondering what he wanted to tell her. "Can I... have just one hug to remember you by?"

Lotte almost started to cry at the child-like tone in his voice as if he was afraid that she would reject him. She nodded and then she found herself melding into his tight embrace. Lotte could feel his hands wrap into her curly hair. Somehow their lips met. It wasn't a deep or a passionate kiss but more of a bittersweet goodbye kiss. They quickly stopped the kiss as soon as it started and they were back to the hug again.

"You truly are an angel" Masque whispered into her hair. Lotte trembled, she couldn't take this any more. She moved away from him, ruining the moment. Her legs felt like jelly. She couldn't do this anymore. Her feelings were all muddled. She kept chanting into her head that this wasn't her Erik, this was Masque.

"I have to go..." She quietly said, continuing to step back to the door. He nodded sadly but with a glimmer of... joy? hope? something like that in his eyes, but Lotte truly didn't know. All she could hope that Masque took her words of advice and traveled far away from here.

"I know..." Lotte could barely hear him whisper it. Hands shaking, she opened the door. She turned her head around once more time to see Masque's face.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Her voice seemed very small and weak to her own ears.

"Goodbye, Lotte..."

"Goodbye, Masque..." Lotte forced the words out of her mouth. She then walked out of the room, not trying to look back.

Erik was still there, waiting for her. He looked up after he saw her make her way towards him. When Lotte was only a few feet away from him, she ran into his arms. They silently embraced, not saying a word about what had just occurred in that room. Erik understood some of what happened, and while Lotte doubted he would never truly understand, she was ever grateful of his understanding. They left the house in silence, not speaking until they reached the driveway. Outside a limousine was parked, all shiny and new.

"Jareth thought it would be the easiest way to get everyone home without more then one car." Erik quietly explained, noticing the confused look on her face.

She mutely nodded as he opened the car door for her. As she climbed into the limo, she noticed that back seat was left empty while the wraparound sitting was taken up by everyone else. They didn't even notice that Lotte and Erik got into the limousine. Jeff and Jareth were in a deep discussion about the time-traveling iPad. Richard and Rin where silently sitting and holding hand discreetly. Erica was cuddling with Nadir and giving him kisses, making the man seem as it he had a permeant blush and a rather lovesick grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Raoul was just talking to himself, saying how he couldn't wait to see Christine. There was someone else... a girl who was with Jareth when they where on the roof. Lotte was pretty sure that the girl was the one and only Sarah Williams from Labyrinth and that she was the one driving because she was the only one missing out of the ragtag group.

The car door slammed shut, jolting Lotte. Erik was now in the seat next to her.

"Where are we going?" the voice of Sarah crackled from a small speaker in the limo.

"My place, I suppose" Jeff reasoned, halting everyones conversations. Sarah replied by revving up the engine and smoothly started driving out of Masque's driveway, now that Nadir had opened the gate previously.

As they started to drive away, Lotte looked back through the back window to see Masque's house one more time. He was standing in the doorway, his mask still in his hand as he watched them drive away. Masque never took his eyes off of the limo as they went through the gates.

Finally, after she couldn't see Masque anymore, did Lotte silently start to cry.

**Erik: For the love of FanFiction! Stop trying to punjab yourself, Luxa! *takes her lasso away***

**Luxa: *sobbing while trying to get her noose* But I have failed them! I have failed my readers... and my reviewers... and Lady Cavalier! Whaaaaa! What's the use anymore?**

**Re-Erik: Calm down, girl! *slaps her face***

**Luxa: Er... thanks. I really needed that.**

**Erik: *glares at Re-Erk* Hit her again and you die...**

**Luxa: Relax guys... How about we *sniffles* answer questions now? They sent in a_ lot_.  
**

**Erik and Re-Erik: Fine.**

**Erik: Okay! These are from Alexanne. This ones for Erik: What went through your mind when you kidnapped Lotte? Did it feel like an entirely new and strange being taking over your mind/body?**

**Luxa: Which Erik is she talking about?**

**Erik: I don't know! It just says Erik on it!**

**Luxa: Well, then both of you answer it!**

**Re-Erik: Ok. Well, everything felt hazy to me as if it wasn't real all I felt was the desire to take her far away and keep her locked up forever...**

***Luxa and Erik stare at him***

**Erik: You are going to die. Soon... I felt love and compassion whenever I sorta kidnapped her though I don't know if it was really kidnapping...**

**Luxa: Errr... next question. *tries to grab her noose but fails***

**Erik: *scowls at Luxa* This one is for Lotte: If you had never returned to the 1800s to see Erik, do you think that you would have fallen for the 're-incarnated' Erik eventually?**

**Luxa: This is a good question and I think I shall answer personally. I don't think she would fall in love with Masque after being in love with Erik for so long. It would be too painful for her. BUT, I have always wondered if only Erica and Rin went back in time the first time. What if Lotte met Masque first and he really did become her music teacher? Would they fall in love then? What would happen to Erik in the 1800's? I always thought that would be a interesting AU story...**

**Re-Erik: Wow, that brings up a lot of interesting ideas...**

**Erik: Okay, her last question is for Masque: What's your favourite Disney movie and why?**

**Re-Erik: *sheepish smile* It's umm ...Beauty and the Beast**

**Luxa: D'awwwww!**

**Erik: *rolls his eyes* This question is for Luxa. It's from Tessa16Ricci. Have you ever heard of or read Pika-la-Cynque's Girls Next Door fan comics on Deviantart?**

**Luxa: I do read it and I love it! It has Erik, Jareth, Christine, Sarah and Javert and...! Eeep! *goes all fangirly***

**Re-Erik: Oh wow...**

***Luxa sneakily tries to grab her lasso again***

**Erik: Luxa stop trying to grab your Punjab lasso! Ok, these are from Maxniss and are for both of you. 1. Your opinion on The Legend of Spyro series.**

**Re-Erik: What's that?**

**Luxa: No clue! Let's google it later!**

**Erik: 2. Your opinion on dragons.**

**Re-Erik: They are cool I guess...**

**Luxa: Three words: I. Love. Eragon.**

**Erik: 3. What do you think of that Bieber kid? Genius or fop?**

**Luxa: I don't care for him. His hair bugs me.**

**Re-Erik: I only listen to classical, opera, and showtunes. No idea who he is.**

**Erik: 4. Who would win Call of Duty out of the two of you?**

**Luxa: I would, naturally.**

**Re-Erik: She would, naturally.**

**Erik: Now, these questions are just for Luxa: The same questions I asked last chapter**

**Luxa: Alright. My favorite mythological creature is a Phoenix. I like of the the Narnia books and movies. I am a very twisted-raving-should-be-locked-up loony when I am on a sugar high. I love the smell of roses and I hate the smell of cat litter. I don't have a Erik plaushie, BUT i would love to have one *looks to her bestie in hopes that she shall get one for Christmas***

**Erik: What universe would you rather live in? Phantom, CATS, Les Miz, or Labyrinth?**

**Luxa: Oooh... that's hard. I don't think I would be a good cat so that's a no. I luv Jareth but, I don't like the bog of eternal stench. Les Mis would be fun cause I could cuddel with Enjy and Javert but I don't really want to die at the barricade. So I think I would in Phantom, for my love of music and theater... and Erik. Duh.**

**Erik: Now these are Maxniss' questions for Re-Erik: 1. Have you ever encountered "fops" before you met Raoul?**

**Re-Erik: The man who stole my music... *growls and clenches his hands* GAAAHH! *goes into an all caps rage***

**Luxa: 0.0**

**Erik: 2. Your opinion on Jareth. Does he bother you?**

**Re-Erik: Yes. He bothers me with his stupid British accent and glitter.**

**Luxa I need my Punjab Lasso. NOW.**

**Erik: No! You cant kill yourself or him! 3. Do children bother you?**

**Re-Erik: Some do. But if I ever had a child, I would eternally love them. No mater if they where as hideous as me or given a normal face...**

**Luxa: *sniffles* Thats sooo sweet! I totally won't murder you now!**

**Erik: 4. Sorry to bring up painful memories, but if Emma and Lotte met, how do you think that would go?**

**Re-Erik: *winces* I think even though Lotte has more of a temper, they both would enjoy the others company...**

**Erik: *frowns as he reads the question* 5. Do you really think you're the Phantom's reincarnation?**

**Re-Erik: It makes sense, as strange as it sounds. *shrugs***

**Erik: These questions are from crazyone256: Re-Erik-What is your favorite color?**

**Re-Erik: Black.**

**Erik: Re-Erik-What is your full name?**

**Re-Erik: Erik Charles Masque  
**

**Erik: Re-Erik-muffins?**

**Re-Erik: Meh.**

**Erik: These are from Bammyourdead. Questions for Luxa – What was your inspiration for creating Masque to come in to the story? Did you base him off any of the Phantom's that are in books or movies? What kind of music and book genre do you like? What some of your favorite musical(s)?**

**Luxa: *hugs her shrubbery* I didn't write Masque really. That was Rose's idea. But I soon fell I love with the character. I often think of him as a modern day Leroux Erik. I like classical music and showtunes and a whole lot of other genres. I like lots of books! I love Les Mis, Phantom, Cats, and Wicked. Why didn't Bam's Erik ask me anything. I thought he liked me like I like him... *sniffles into her shrubbery* I though he would save me from other stalkers and sweep me off my feet...  
**

**Erik: Questions for Masque – If you could, would you change on how you met Lotte? Are you composing anything currently? Do you have a favorite genre in music and books?**

**Re-Erik: I would want to meet her before Erik had. I am writing a sonata at the moment, I like classical and opera music and mystery novels.  
**

**Erik: these are from Adriatic Rose. 1) What is your non-Phantom favorite book/story?**

**Re-Erik: I do like Lord of the Rings**

**Luxa: HARRY POTTER!  
**

**Erik: 2) If you could live anywhere, where would that be?**

**Re-Erik: I like where I live right now, thank you very much.**

**Luxa: I have always wondered what it would be like to live in London...**

**Erik: These are from Alihob Gilman. What are your spirit animals? What would be your dream pet? & If you could associate yourself with one god or goddess who are you most like?**

**Re-Erik: I would be a panther, I would like an owl for a pet and I am most like Hades.**

**Luxa: I am a kitty, I want a rabbit and I am like Athena**

**Erik: These questions are from Lady Cavalier and they are for-**

**Luxa: *starts to wail and sob***

**Erik: ...Re-Erik. What was Emma's favorite color? Favorite kind of weather? Season? Song? Least favorite bug and food. Her sense of humor...and what did you love most about her. **

**Re-Erik: *tears in his eyes* Her favorite color was light blue, she loved warm and sunny weather and spring time. She loved all the music for the musical Singing in the Rain. She didn't like spiders and grapes. She was a rather funny girl and I loved... everything about.. her...**

***Re-Erik and Luxa hug and cry together***

**Erik: It think thats all... review please? Guys stop crying... *hands them tissues***

**Luxa: I need to write now... *goes back to crying instead*  
**


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: *in a Yoda-like voice* Own Phantom, I do not  
**

**Adriatic Rose: Who knows what well happen next... Oh wait, I KNOW! Heh.**

**crazyone256: I luv ya, you crazy girl. The Persian story will be updated again... soon!**

**Maxniss Everide: Hurray for legit-ness! *gives a hug back* I wish I could get my onw plushie... *cuddles with her plushie* That site doesn't sell them at theat moment so I'll hug yours instead. P.S. I havent killed myself :P So don't go crazy...**

**BamYurrDead: Your awesome, you know that?**

**Luxa: *touches her cheek* Wow...**

**Erik: Luxa?**

**Luxa: GAH! Oh. Hi...**

**Erik: *raises an eyebrow* Hi?**

**Luxa: Go away... *sighs dreamily* Thank you Bam for making your Erik... come to his senses.**

**Erik: Should I ask whats going on?**

**Luxa: Go away...**

**Erik: hmph! Fine, I shall find out who has turned your eyes all starry, by myself! *stalks off angrily***

**PatonxJulia: Here, take him! *hands her Re-Erik* Now take care of him! OMOG! I love LOTR! I'm going to be Arwen for Halloween! Hurry for that!**

Chapter 51- Baby panda and a bit of fluff!

The limo smoothly came to a halt, thanks to Sarah, who had somehow ignored all the loud conversations behind her. With a click on a buckle and a open of a door, the whole gang clamored out of the limousine.

"I don't know about you guys, but the GPS probably saved us all! Otherwise, I thought I would have drove us to Canada!" Sarah said loudly, as she got out of the drivers seat. No one heard her though, due to the fact they where all now staring at the house's lawn, which had quite a few nosy reporters and police men swarming.

"Oh dear..." Richard murmured as they were suddenly bombarded with people.

"Raoul!" Christine flung open the front door and bounded into the man's arms.

"Mr. Silvermen! Over here!" A reporter called.

"Sir, can we get a statement from you?" Another one said. People soon started to take pictures of the pale girl with red eyes that was blearily  
standing in-between her father and Erik.

"How did you find her?" Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow, amazed that they had found the girl.

"Everyone, everyone," Jeff said loudly, putting one arm around his daughter as if he could protect her that way. "We are not giving any statement at this time. Now please don't harass my daughter and leave us be!"

The reporters sulked for a moment but then quickly packed up and sped off after they heard the city zoo just gotten a baby panda. After all, who doesn't love baby pandas?

"Erik, can you take her inside?" Jeff then guided the silent girl into Erik's arms. Erik solemnly nodded and quietly ushered her into the house.

"Now, I think maybe me and my friend-" Jeff looked at Jareth out of the corner of his eye.

"Jareth King" The goblin king briskly introduced himself to the police chief with a firm handshake.

"...Should tell you what has happened." Jeff concluded. Meanwhile, the rest of the group snuck inside, knowing that Jareth was going to undoubtedly wipe the police's minds.

"Well, the Geralds and Girys when out to dinner so I have stayed here with that black cat and we watch this movie Raoul!" Christine animatedly told her husband about the movie that had a cartoon mermaid that sang along with fish as they settled down in the living room, right next to a very amused Sarah and a a brooding Erik. As soon as they came in the house, Lotte ran off to her room without another word, which worried... and sorta angered him.

"Me and Nadir think we should for now and come back tomorrow," Richard explained to Erica and Rin, as he held Rin's hands in his. "I think we have had enough adventure for today..."

"You promise you'll come back tomorrow?" Rin asked, her face clearly showing that she was hoping that he wasn't lying to her and that he would back for her again.

"Of course," He laughed, finding her hopefulness adorable. He then swept a stray lock of brown hair from her face and placed it behind her ear. Without warning, he pecked her softly on the cheek. "I promise you that I'll come back."

"O-o-ok... Bye." She stammered as he let go of her. Rin then jerkily waved her hand at Richard as he left through the front.

"Nadir! Wait!" Erica called out, rushing towards him. Nadir stopped and turned around.

"Huh?"

"I wondering... would you go to the zoo with me?"

"The zoo?" Nadir looked at her. Was she trying to ask him out? He hoped so.

"Yeah! The zoo! I wanna go see the baby panda!" Her eyes shown with a child-like excitement.

"As, like, a date?"

"Um... I'd like it to be something like that." She looked at her feet.

Nadir looked at her for a moment before saying "I'm open for anything tomorrow, so let's go see a baby panda."

"I'll see you tomorrow then... Bye!" Erica's eyes where huge, she was totally surprised he accepted. As soon as Nadir and Richard left with the click of a door, the two jumped up and down, of them noticed Erik climbing up the stairs. He stared at the light wood of Lotte's bedroom door. It was shut and he could clearly hear someone sniffling inside. Hesitantly, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Who is it?" Lotte's voice sounded thin and faint though the door.

"It's me. May I come in?" Erik asked, now leaning against the door. A long silence came afterwards.

"...you can come in." She finally said. Erik sighed in relief and then opened the door, knowing his angel would need a shoulder to quietly cry on. He wasn't blind. He saw her silently cry in the limo. Lotte was in pain. And whenever she was, Erik felt it too.

The masked man slipped into the room, not knowing what to expect.

**Luxa: Pointless fluff is great isn't it? Reviews are nice too though! And you get waffles for those! So... REVIEW!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: Look, *takes off her glasses and becomes all serious* if I owned Phantom, do you think I really would write fanfics? No, I would turn this into a real book... and maybe a movie that all my friends would star in...  
**

**LadyCavalier: I luv you, you know that? I dislike school sometimes, do you? I am glad you enjoyed your present though... it made my day to know you loved it.**

**Cecilia Worthy: Wow... *sniffles* you just made my day, I swear! Your Welcome!**

**JediGreenGirl: *chucks waffles at her head* There you go my crazy bestie!**

**Eldunari Liduen: *gives her a highfive for liking Into the Woods* Your pretty darn awesome. I like you! I've also noticed you review my adventure with the Persian a lot so I was wondering if you'd like to be in the next chapter of that?**

**Maxniss Everide: FINE FINE FINE! I give you... comfort fluff! *choir of angels sing behind Luxa holding the new chapter***

**Adriatic Rose: *gives her a paintball gun and waves goodbye* Have fun with Raoul...!**

**crazyone256: *laughs* You crazy girl... How are you?**

**EriksNewLove: It's that epic? Wow... I feel honored and that is a HORRIBLE crime.**

**Axelion Vampyre Night: *nods her head* Fluff is hard to write!**

**PatonxJulia: *winces* Ugh... Hanna Montana... *shudders* **

**Alihob Gilman: I get the idea. Glad you like it!**

Chapter 52: All you need is love...

Lotte was sitting on her bed, her hair shrouding her face from Erik's eyes. He silently sat down next to her and looked at her. She was shaking and sniffling, but seemed to have no intentions of talking anytime soon.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Lotte didn't move or say anything for a few minutes. Erik sighed. Maybe he should just leave her alone for now.

"I feel like everything is my fault. I hurt him so much, Erik" Lotte admitted, moving some of her long hair out of her face. Erik froze at her words. He didn't know to say. Luckily for him, Lotte continued to talk at a ramble like pace.

"You should have seen his face. I crushed his dreams! But he was going to keep me trapped in that house forever. I hate him, Erik. But I pity him so!"

"Lotte-" Erik tried coaxing her to keep her calm by holding her, but she just thrashed around as he did.

"Erik! Please don't touch me! I-" Lotte faltered and hung her head, stilling her whole body "I am unworthy of you."

"Unworthy? No... You will never be unworthy of me, Lotte!" He said firmly, holding onto her tightly.

"But I am!" Lotte insisted, tears welling in her eyes. Erik lifted her head up, meeting his eyes to her's. "I am utterly unworthy of you..."

"You might think you are unworthy, my love, but to me you never shall. Always know that I love you no matter what happens. We mighty upset or be angry at each other sometimes, but know that I love you and only you." He then pressed his lips to her forehead. Tears of love sprung to her eyes. Keeping her small body in his arms as she cried, Erik never stopped saying sweet whispers of love into her ear until all her tears were gone.

"How is it that you always know the right thing to say?" Lotte smiled, shaking her head. Erik smiled, hugging her tightly, overjoyed that she was getting back to her normal self.

"Because I know you so well," He whispered into her ear, then broke their embrace. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

She nodded, standing up. Then looping his arm around her waist, they both walked down the steps, their hearts both feeling a lighter

The living room was filled with lively chatter and Christine's coos over her husband. Her father and Jareth, Lotte noticed, had finished 'dealing' with the police and were now talking in the living room with Sarah. Erik sat down next them, knowing that Lotte would probably want to talk to her friends. And she did, squeezing herself between the end of the couch and Rin's back. "

What should I wear for the first date though?" Erica asked frantically. "The cream blouse or the black and pink striped sweater?"

"I'm sure you'll pick the right one," Rin assured, patting her on the back.

"But it needs to be just perfect for him!" She insisted and then saw her other friends poking up behind the other. "Oh, hey Lotte!"

"Hey... You guys wanna go outside?" Lotte gestured her head towards the front door.

"Sure," They both replied, getting off the couch.

Lotte looked back at her new little family of friends, all happy and safe now. She looked at her now laughing Dad. It had been so long since he had laughed and smiled like this. He deserved to though, Lotte thought, shutting the door behind them.

"Weeeeee!" Erica shouted spinning around in the falling leaves. Lotte shivered, it was getting much colder and darker now days, meaning that those lazy summers days and fresh fall days were gone and those frosty winter days were coming soon.

"Come on Lotte, join us!" Rin beckoned, smiling brightly.

So she spun.

Lotte spun around in circles with her friend. They were extraordinarily dizzy and their hair was full of leaves. But they didn't care for they felt as if they where on top of the world.

"Ugh!" Ron sighed as she finally fell over into the pile of leaves below their feet. Her two greatest friends in the whole world followed in pursuit. The trio gazed up at the now darkening sky.

"Is it just me," Lotte said, in an almost saddened tone, "or have we changed?"

Erica rolled over to her side and faced Lotte. She almost didn't look like the young excitable phangirl she used to be... she seemed older and perhaps a tad wiser. Sure, it was still erica underneath it all, but she seemed to have grown up overnight. Erica still hadn't said anything but it was it her eyes.

"Yes," Rin firmly said Erica's thoughts outloud, now looking at Lotte too. "we have changed."

"For the best, I think."

"Yes, Erica, I think it is for the best." Lotte agreed, taking one of her friend's soft hands. Rin soon also twined her long fingers through Lotte's other hand.

"Oh! Look! It's the first star of the night!" Rin excitedly said, pointing to a small but sparkling star.

"Should we wish on it?" Erica's eyes were once again filled with her special kind of child-like awe. The way they should always be, thought Lotte as she nodded.

"Star light, star bright," Erica started.

"First star I see tonight," Rin added with a grin.

"I wish I may, I wish I might," Lotte tightly closing her eyes.

"Have the wish I wish tonight." They all chanted.

They stayed silent for a while listening to the crickets chirp and the wind rustle through the leaves, just thinking to themselves.

Thinking about everything... and nothing...

Just lying under a tree and looking at the stars, the three best friends together felt the happiest they had all been in a long time...

**Luxa: *yawns, waking up* Oh, hello my lovelies! **

**11th Doctor: Uh, 'ello. I'm the Doctor and I want my fez back.**

**Luxa: But I want it. *looks all serious* Fezzes are cool.**

**11th Doctor: They are my dear... I suppose you could keep it for a while...**

**Luxa: Yay! *hugs him***

**11th Doctor: Reviews are wonderful and they give you waffles... *winks and goes back to hugging Luxa*  
**


	53. Chapter 53

**Dedications from Little Luxa...**

**To Emily; You are the greatest best friend in the world. Even when I was moaning about writers block or other crap in my life, you always listened. You are my Erica in real life. Luv you!**

**To everyone who ever read or reviewed; Thank you. Just, Thank you. You guys brighten my day and make me laugh. You bring so much joy with every positive review you write and I will be forever greatful for everyone of you.**

**And at lastt, but not least...**

**To RoseLoveHeartBeating; Rose, you are absolutely fantastic. I learned so much from you as we wrote this story together. I'll never forget the first few times we wrote to each other and talked about writing a story together. Thanks for the memories, Rose.**

Chapter 53: I'm Your Happy Ending

_**One year and a few months later...**_

"Open your eyes!" Lotte could hear Erica gush. The girls had spent a long amount of the day preparing her hair and makeup and had finally let her put on her dress.

Lotte was utterly speechless when she opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. The wedding dress was somewhat simple by today's standards, but it was perfect. The tiny sparkling flowers embroidered onto the hem of the flowing dress matched the headband that kept her vail in place while a baby blue ribbon tied was around her waist.

"You look absolutely fantastic!" Rin clasped one her hands tightly, looking at the mirror. Lotte's eyes started to mist over and she became eternally grateful that Meg and Christine had put on waterproof makeup on her.

"Thank you so much, you girls look lovely as well."

Erica and Rin were wearing baby blue dresses with white trim and cut off right after their knees. Erica had already been twirling around in it so it swished around her.

"And here's your bouquet!" Christine added, setting a small bouquet of lilies with a blue ribbon in her hands. Lotte smiled and sniffed them, shaking.

"You nervous?"

"Of course she's nervous, Erica!" Rin admonished "She's about to get married!"

"Guys, I don't we are helping." Meg added. Lotte closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"It's alright guys. I think I'd like a few moments alone though before the ceremony. Besides, you need to get into your places."

"Alright!" Erica then swiftly gave Lotte a hug and then bounded off. "I have to go find my boyfriend!"

"Raoul and I will be next to the Geralds and of course Sarah." Christine hugged her as she mentioned the newly engaged couple.

"You will be fine, Lotte." Meg assured as she followed after Christine. "I'll make sure your dad gets

It was just her and Rin now, enjoying the silence of the brief moment. The past few months had been hectic, with their graduation and planing the wedding.

"Don't forget to thank your husband later for letting Richard being one of the groomsmen."

"I think all the men have been getting along much better recently." Lotte smiled, thinking about Erik and Raoul's recent ping pong tournament that mostly friendly. Mostly was a key word in that sentence.

"I personally think that they also don't want to be chased around by angry women..." they both laughed and hugged each other.

"Go on," Lotte shooed her away with her hand, "we need to have both the maids of honor in their places!"

Rin happily agreed and ran off, leaving her alone at last. Lotte sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her stomach felt as if she had a million fluttering butterflies inside of it. She turned around and grabbed her coat the was sitting on a chair. Lotte frowned and rummaged in her deep coat pockets, searching for what she was looking for.

Hands shaking, Lotte took the unopened letter from the pocket. It was addressed to her, but there was no return address. She already knew who it had to be from...

Masque.

It had came in the mail yesterday. She hadn't told anyone that it had came, not wanted them to worry. Besides, no doubt this was meant to be between her and him.  
Drawing a breath, she opened the envelope and read the letter, holding a picture of a smiling Erik Masque and a girl with strawberry blonde hair leaning on his shoulder .

_To my dearest Lotte,_

_I honestly don't know if I will actually ever send to you, but it gives me relief to be simply writing this down. I'm now living in a very nice little apartment in England. The girl in the picture's name is Lydia. We met at an art museum and have been together for almost 5 months now. She is the light of my life and might be possibly moving in with me soon,_

_I still think of Emma and you everyday. I'll always feel guilty of the way I had mistreated you in the short time we knew each other. You may might not know this, but I have said before, you are truly an angel. I feel like I barely know anything about you and we only knew each other for a short tine, but you changed my lie so much. The happiness I experience now is because of you and I am eternally in your gratitude for as long as I live._

_Most likely I will never see you or write to you again, Lotte Silvermen. I hope though that you are happy with your Erik and what ever you do. I hear you are getting married tomorrow. Congratulations. Perhaps one day, I will forgive myself, but until then I will simply live my life knowing that you are happier. Thank you, my redeeming angel. Enjoy your wedding day.  
_

_Forever yours,_

_Erik Masque_

_P.S. Next Thursday, there will be a box on your porch. Do not panic. It is just Solomon, Ex-Lambert Stradivarius of 1729. Do you remember when you played him for me? I do, as clear as day. Think of him as a wedding present from me.  
_

Lotte's eyes were brimming with tears as she clutched the letter and photo.

"Lotte? Darling, are you in there? It's time." Lotte could hear her father say behind the door. Hastily, she wiped her eyes and put everything from Masque in her coat pocket.

"Come in, dad."

Jeff Silvermen couldn't believe how perfect his daughter looked when he opened the door.

"You remind me so much of your mother." His voice was gruff as he choked back emotions.

The daughter and father embraced tightly, both thinking of the women that never saw her daughter grow up.

"Dad, do you think mom would have liked Erik?"

"Without a doubt," He whispered. Jeff then straightened up and smiled, "I believe it is time for me to give you away now."

The church was packed, from what Erik could tell from he was standing. Erica and Rin were on the right of the priest, already fidgeting a bit. His groomsmen were on the left of him. Jareth, his best man, was grinning at his fiancé while Richard and Nadir kept on glancing over at their girlfriends.

Erik felt as if his heart stopped beating when the door opened and Lotte entered on her father's arm.

Everyone stood up and starred at the glowing bride that was being led down the aisle by her beaming father. Just before reaching Erik, Jeff let go of Lotte and kissed her on the cheek. Looking only at Erik through her eyelashes, Lotte walked up the three steps by herself, reaching a hand out to Erik.

"Today we are brought together to see the union of Lotte Silverman and Erik le Fantom. If anyone objects, may they speak now or forever hold their peace."

A silence filled the room.

"Very well, please recite you vows, Ms. Silverman."

Lotte took a deep breath and looked into Erik's eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't nervous anymore. She knew he was the one and that he would love her forever, no matter what.

"I, Lotte Silverman, take you, Erik le Fantom, to be my lawfully wedded husband, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.  
On this special day, in the presence of God and all those in attendance, my promise to stay by your side as your wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad." Lotte took a breath and squeezed his hands, "I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Erik, take you, Lotte Silverman, to be my lawfully wedded wife, knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special day, in the presence of God and all those in attendance, my promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad. I promise to love you without reservation, honor and respect you, provide for your needs as best I can, protect you from harm, comfort you in times of distress, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"You may exchange the rings."

Erik wordlessly took the diamond ring out of his tuxedo's pocket and slipped it onto Lotte's finger. Meanwhile, Rin handed Lotte Erik's plain silver ring and a smiling Lotte placed it on his finger.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lotte leaped into his arm, tore off his mask and kissed him. They felt as if time slowed when they held each other and looked into their eyes. The cheers and claps of their friends were thunderous in the background.

Lotte gasped in amazement.

The air in the church was now full of white rose petals gently floating down.

"How is it possible?" Lotte was astonished. Erik laughed at her wonder and smiled.

"I think one of our friends is responsible..." Erik motioned with his head to the left. Lotte looked over his shoulder to see Jareth not so subtly winking at her, cause her to laugh.

"Come, Mrs. le Fantom," Erik said taking her hand as they walked down the aisle, "there is a reception we need to go to."

"Ooh! I hope there is lots of cake!" Erica said to her boyfriend as the followed the happy couple down the aisle.

"Of course there will be," Nadir assured her, "I also must say this shade of blue looks delightful on you two."

"I agree with Nadir," Richard told a blushing Rin as they followed behind them, "you look ravishing."

"Think you went a little overboard with the flowers?" Jareth turned around to see his fair skinned lady, eyes twinkling with delight.

"Of course I did," He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her, "but it looked fantastic and they all are happy."

"You better do this at our wedding too," Sarah told him before chastely kissing him. "but before we get ahead of ourselves, we better head to the reception." Jareth nodded and they vanished in a smattering of glitter and swirling rose petals.

The night air was cold and crisp as the three couples ran the church, white roses wafting out the door also.

"Erik!" Lotte squeaked as Erik picked her up and twirled her around. Her white dress shimmered in the light.

"Yes, Mrs. le Fantom?" He set her down and brushed a stray lock of black hair out of her face. They then softly kissed again, arms wrapped around each other.

"Hey! You two!" they turned around and saw Erica standing outside the limo, "You can be lovey dovey later! Everyone else is in the car already and we want to have cake!"

"Hold on, we're coming!" Lotte cried, picking up her dress. She started to run, but then she turned around to see that Erik hadn't moved yet. "What's wrong?"

"Never in a million years before I met you," he whispered, walking towards her, "did I think that I would ever be so happy."

"I guess I am your happy ending then, eh?" Lotte kissed him on the cheek. They then both walked to the limo, rose petals fluttering at their feet. A wind flutter through Lotte's hair as she entered the limo. She could almost swear that she heard violin music being gently played.

"You sure are, Lotte..." Erik whispered as he looked back at the church one last time pausing when he though he heard rustling before shutting the limo door.

A man stepped out of the shadows, unseen by the few stragglers leaving the church, grasping his violin in his hand. He walked away from the now empty church through the rose petals, playing the violin softy and singing in a soft but hauntingly beautiful voice.

_"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!"_

The only indication the man was ever there was a single red rose, dropped in a pile of withering white rose petals blowing across the grey pavement...

**Uh, hello... It's me, Rachel. Most of you know me by the name of Luxa. And... Wow. Just, wow. It's over. Now... a sequel? Maybe, we haven't decided yet. Now... it gives me quite a bit of joy and a ton of sorrow to say these last two words:**

_**The End**_


End file.
